Killua's Main
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que la mente nos juega en contra y nuestro querido albino no es indiferente a ello ¿Cómo hará para sobrevivir a todos esos deslices de su mente, o mejor dicho sueños húmedos, en los cuales protagoniza con su mejor amigo?
1. Son más que pensamientos

Bien, aquí está el último fic del día (para lamento de ustedes). Les traígo una idea sumamente pervertida y divertida, de esas que a mí me gustan, que espero sea de su agrado...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.  
**

* * *

La tierra se escondió bajo sus uñas al rasgar el suelo.

Las palmas de sus manos estaban húmedas, gotas de sudor descendían por toda la extensión de su ser. Sentir el césped rozando su piel le producía un leve cosquilleo, pero no todo era placentero para él, todo el peso de su cuerpo se asentaba en sus rodillas y codos generándole cortes y raspones. Sus manos y brazos estaban tensos, sus nudillos apretados y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo. Algunos jadeos brotaban de sus hinchados y cortados labios, mientras que los estremecimientos repentinos lo dejaban mareado y deseoso por más…

Su masculinidad estaba palpitando, humedeciéndose más y más, dejando escapar algunos hilos y gotas blanquecinas por la extensión hinchada. Rogando por un poco de atención; y el tener a una persona, una muy amada persona, detrás de él reteniéndolo, impidiendo que se escape, y otorgándole aquel deleite no ayudaba demasiado a la situación.

Killua echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir otra envestida.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral. —G-Go… Gonnnh —decía de manera entrecortada, sintiendo el pulso acelerándose; un último grito escapó de su boca antes de apretar los labios.

De repente, una fuerte y firme mano ascendió desde su estómago marcado, delineando cada uno de los abdominales con un ritmo lento y tortuoso, hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Tomando con el dedo índice y medio el botoncito rosado ya erecto, torciéndolo, estirándolo, y estrujándolo a su gusto; gritaba, gemía y clamaba por más.

Tenía que morderse el labio para acallar los gemidos, a tal punto que sentía la sangre acumulándose en su interior; le temblaban las rodillas. El sudor descendía por su frente, los ojos se dilataron, el pulso parecía estar perdiendo el control y su corazón latía a mil por hora; su ropa estaba desgarrada, hasta incluso algunos retazos se encontraban a los costados de su cuerpo. Los pantalones había desaparecido y lo único que parecía estar intacto era su cabello… aún estaba cargado. Su Kanmuru no se esfumó y tal parecía que estaba influenciando en el alcance de su liberación.

Otra profunda envestida apareció y él solo pudo gritar.

Dolía. Dolía de una manera insoportable. Para él, era como si un gran peso estuviese aplastando lentamente todos sus órganos y huesos; cada mínima parte de su cuerpo ardía; aquel intruso se adentraba, salía y entraba a un ritmo menguante, más a fondo en su interior, en ese lugar que nunca creyó que entregaría. Y golpeaba sin compasión alguna ese recóndito lugar, aquel manojo de nervios que le hacían nublar la vista y palpitar su entrepierna.

―¡G-Gon…! ―gritó al sentir que una mano apretaba su cadera hasta dejarle marcas―. Nnn Gonnn…―. Parecía que un ronroneo brotaba de sus labios por cada golpe; por más que los golpes dolieran, esa de lo más agradable esa sensación de estar rodeando la _intimidad_ ajena… la inmensa intimidad.

―Silencio.

Con algo de esfuerzo, miró por encima de su hombro al adulto detrás suyo. ―¿G-Gon?―. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, bañando sus lastimadas y sonrojadas mejillas.

―Silencio. ―volvió a repetir con esa voz grave, sin cambiar su semblante serio―. Será mejor que guardes silencio.

El pelinegro tomó con una de sus manos un puñado de los cabellos blancos, ignorando completamente las ligeras descargas eléctricas que penetraban su piel, y tiró hacia atrás, causando que su dueño gritara agudamente.

—¡G-Gonnn…! G-Gon… —. Ronroneó gustoso de que aquel golpe se estrellara en ese lugar especial. Lamió su labio inferior nerviosamente, cada empuje contra su cuerpo le estaba alterando—. G-Gon…

Todo su ser continuaba estremeciéndose. La piel ajena sobre la suya, rozándolo accidentalmente o no, estaba caliente. Parecía quemarlo. Lo quemaba intensamente, como si en cualquier instante lo prendiese fuego.

Las envestidas se hicieron más ásperas, más bruscas y fuertes, ni siquiera su entrenamiento como asesino era útil al enfrentarse a algo como esto. ―…N-no… no pares… no… ―gimoteaba mientras una gota de saliva se deslizaba por su barbilla; tal vez fuera masoquista, pero no iba a negar que le gustara lo que su mejor amigo le hacía.

Tomándolo por la fuerza.

Poseyéndolo allí, en aquel bosque marchito, luego de derrotar a Pitou. Killua disfrutaba de la idea de que Gon estuviese haciéndolo suyo, penetrándolo, haciendo estremecer cada partecita de su cuerpo con un mísero toque de sus firmes manos…. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, parecía estar quemándose pero a la vez, era como si miles de choques eléctricos se adentraran en su piel, sus nervios, y su mente, provocándole una ansiedad, un ferviente deseo, por saciar el hambre de pasión.

El ritmo de las envestidas cambió, volviendo más brusco y descontrolados. Los jadeos y gruñidos de ambos eran lo único que interrumpía ese silencio que los envolvía.

―¡Ah-ah! Nnngh… G-Gon… n-no… no pares… ¡n-no pares! N-no…―. Tuvo que inclinar su cuerpo, tratando de acompañar las envestidas, para obtener más de esa deliciosa presión. ―Mnnngh… e-estoy cerca… ¡G-Gon! ¡M-más rápido! ¡M-más…! ―suplicaba perdiendo el control—. M-más fuerte… G-Gon…

Solo un poco más, y obtendría su ansiada liberación.

Solo unos cuantos golpes….

Solo-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

―¡Onii-chan!

El repentino y para nada esperado grito lo hizo caer de la cama.

Tan brusco fue su movimiento, que su rostro impactó contra el suelo y tuvo la impresión de que se había roto la nariz.

―¿Onii-chan?

Oír esa voz femenina fue capaz de traerlo a la realidad. _«¡¿Pero qué…?! »_ Pensó al recobrar la compostura, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Llevó una mano hasta su frente, palpando la zona del impacto, y con ayuda de sus dedos pudo notar las marcas de la almohada en el lugar al igual que el resto de su rostro. _«Ugh… como odio cuando sucede eso. »_ Soltó un pequeño bufido maldiciendo su suerte mentalmente.

―¡Onii-chan! ―volvió a llamarlo al no obtener una respuesta, llevando amabas manos a sus caderas; esta ya era la tercera vez que estaba siendo ignorada.

¿Y por qué?

Porque su hermano mayor estaba actuando raro.

Aunque, si Alluka lo pensaba con detenimiento Killua no estaba actuando raro. Era normal que él durmiese hasta tarde luego de permanecer toda la noche en vela jugando videojuegos, por más que ella le dijese que ya era tiempo para dormir; sí. Había ocasiones en las que Alluka parecía ser su madre y no su hermana pequeña, pero ella estaba acostumbrándose.

_«Onii-chan es Onii-chan después de todo. »_ Pensaba soltando un pequeño suspiro. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, observando atentamente al muchacho de cabello blanco, llevando ambas manos sobre su regazo y permitir que una sonrisa dulce se asentara en su rostro. —Onii-chan…

Por su parte, Killua continuaba maldiciendo su suerte y torpeza. ¡No, eso no fue su culpa! El grito le asustó y por esa razón cayó al suelo… no, eso era peor. ¿Qué clase de ex-asesino se sorprende por un grito, bajando la guardia, y lastimándose en el proceso? Eso era peor. ¡Una excusa se oía peor que la anterior! Solo para proteger su orgullo, obviaría el motivo de su repentina caída; dejó a un lado esos pensamientos al notar la presencia ajena, aunque el sueño parecía querer vencerle.

―Buenos días Onii-chan. ―dijo con una sonrisa al notar que el albino la estaba mirando con ojos somnolientos―. Pero… creo que debo decir buenas tardes por la hora que es…

Torciendo la boca en una mueca, se levantó. ―U-uh… sí… buenas días… ―murmuró en un tono ronco, sin tener plena consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo. Bostezó y estiro su cuerpo para terminar recostándose una vez más en su cama, ante la atónita mirada de la pelinegra.

Ella parpadeó ¿en verdad iba a dormirse otra vez? Los ronquidos que llegaron hasta sus oídos eran una clara respuesta.

―¡Onii-chan, no te duermas!―. Pateó el suelo furiosamente. ―Es hora de despertar, no puedes seguir durmiendo―. Más el albino roncó con más fuerza. ―¡Onii-chan! ¡Levántate! ―decía mientras sujetaba un borde de las sabanas, tratando de quitárselas, pero su hermano le estaba dando pelea―. Ya está el almuerzo ¡tienes que comer algo y no seguir durmiendo!

―¡No! ―replicó como un niño pequeño antes de quitarle de un tirón las sabanas y envolver todo su cuerpo, como si de un capullo se tratase.

―¡Onii-chan!

―Tengo sueño…

―Pero tienes que comer…

―Lo haré luego. Ahora Killua se va a dormir.

Rió por lo bajo ante las palabras del albino escondido. ―Ya no eres un niño Onii-chan. Un año más y serás adulto. ―dijo en un tono de broma, ganándose un gruñido como respuesta―. ¡Okay! Si Onii-chan no quiere comer, ni Alluka ni Nanika lo obligarán―. Entrelazó ambas manos a la altura de su regazo antes de dirigirse a la salida. ―Estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo…

―Okay…

―Onii-chan…

Bajó un poco las sabanas para que ella pudiera verle los ojos. ―¿Sí?

―Te quiero….

―Yo también me quiero. ―murmuró antes de recibir una almohada en el rostro.

La pelinegra infló las mejillas, fingiendo estar molesta. —Tonto Onii-chan. —dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Esa niña… ―murmuraba negando con la cabeza_. «No puedo quejarme, ella está aprendiendo de mí. » _Pensaba para sus adentros sin dejar de sonreír; solo esperaba que Alluka no tuviera una obsesión con el chocolate como él―. ¡Bien! Ahora a dormir.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre las sabanas, se abrazó a un almohada y cerró sus ojos con mucha lentitud… se sentía calentito y acogedor, ahora solo necesitaba que Morfeo volviera a acunarlo en sus brazos para que el día fuera perfecto. Trató de despejar su mente para facilitar la tarea y suspiro gustoso al percibir como su cuerpo se iba relajando más y más… pero parecía ser, que no sería un día como él quería.

Y todo porque repentinas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

Una tras otra, reconociéndolas a todas al instante. Ya las había visto a todas ellas… en un sueño. Lo que estaba viendo, era su último sueño… o más bien delirio de su mente perversa.

Al recordarlo completamente, desde las acciones hasta los diálogos, sus ojos se dilataron y con un brusco movimiento quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían. Killua se sentó y de inmediato bajo la mirada hasta su entrepierna, más suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nada extraño… Mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente llevó una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón se estrellaba bruscamente y ambas mejillas no tardaron en colorearse.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron considerablemente, a tal punto que parecía que éste iba a escaparse de su pecho_. «¿Otra vez ese sueño…? »_ Pensaba al dejarse caer una vez más sobre el colchón, tomó una de las almohadas libres y se abrazó a ella con necesidad. _«Creí que… no volvería a pensar en él… de esa forma. » _Al percatarse de que el calor se acumulaba más y más en sus mejillas, ocultó el rostro sobre el almohadón negándose rotundamente a levantar a mirada;ahora había otro motivo para maldecirse, por su poco auto-control.

Estaba completamente molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de resistir las cosas? Se había prometido controlarse para así no tener que sufrir la mañana siguiente por sus deslices, el día siguiente y el resto de su semana. Porque, como si su propia psiquis estuviese en su contra, las imágenes atormentaban su cabeza una y otra vez, y eran imágenes nítidas, hasta en ciertas ocasiones su piel era capaz de rememorar las sensaciones que le producía el Gon de su mente. ¡Maldición! Se estaba haciendo tan débil, pero no era su culpa, no era capaz de controlarlo…

Esta no era la primera vez que soñaba con Gon.

A lo largo del último año, cada sueño que ha tenido su mejor amigo aparecía en él. ¡Y no es que eso era malo! No, claro que no. No era algo malo soñar con su amigo, lo que sí era malo es la clase de sueños que tenía y como todos ellos terminaba… podría decirse, que todos ellos tenían algo en común, además de que él y el pelinegro los protagonizaran, y eso era la manera en que ambos interactuaban: comenzaba con una plática, un entrenamiento o hasta un salida sin doble intención. Y terminaba con una relación íntima entre ambos.

¡Lo más maravilloso era que un sueño no se repetía dos veces! Aunque, todavía estaba debatiéndose si ello era algo bueno o malo, mas no negaría que una parte suya se aprovechaba de la situación; pero de cualquier forma, su querido co-protagonista se mantenía intacto.

Ya sea en personalidad, apariencia, o en los tontos y vergonzosos comentarios que hacía… solo cuando pensaba en él en su forma adulta las cosas cambiaban un poquito.

Killua bufó por lo bajo ante el giro de sus pensamientos. _«…ese idiota. Todo esto es su culpa… » _Desde hace tres años que no lo veía, más su mente se asegura de mantenerlo _presente_ en su vida y vaya que sí lo mantenía presente. —… estúpidas hormonas… —murmuró bajito sintiéndose apenado por sus propios dichos, antes de volver a esconder el rostro.

Parecía que este asunto era algo de no acabar.

Había intimado de muchas formas y con todas las facetas de su amigo. Incluso el escenario cambiaba dependiendo del día: al conocerlo en el Examen de Cazador, cuando fue a buscarlo a su hogar, en Greed Island o hasta incluso antes y después de enfrentarse a Pitou. ¡Todos! Cada uno de los lugares que había estado junto a Gon, su mente los recordaban y los usaba para crear todo tipo de fantasías no aptas para menores… Killua incluso llegó a creer que podría dedicarse a escribir guiones para películas pornográficas si se basaba en sus sueños; y no es algo que él realmente quisiera hacer.

Últimamente, o mejor dicho toda la semana, tuvo ciertos sueños que lo involucraban a él y a la versión adulta de Gon. En esa apariencia tan diferente de su mejor amigo… pero, había cierto encanto en él que el albino no iba a negar. Esa manera que le trababa, tosca, brusca y un tanto salvaje, era llamativa y lograba calentar su cuerpo como en ninguna otra ocasión.

En un brusco movimiento lanzó la almohada de sus brazos. —¡Ya basta! —gritó con el rostro carmín—. Ya… no quiero pensar en esto…—. Sus ojos azules estaban dilatados, empañados por las lágrimas que no querían salir, y la respiración estaba comenzando a alterarse. Jaló con fuerza sus cabellos mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Esto era una tortura para él; peor que las torturas de su infancia.

Si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, tenía la sensación que perdería el control y toda su cordura se iría al diablo.

_«Esto es demasiado para mí. »_ Pensaba en una especie de lloriqueo. Quería librarse de esos sueños, borrarlos de su mente e imaginación, pero tal parecía que no lograba cumplir su objetivo. _«Estúpido Gon… todo esto es tú maldita culpa por ser tan… tan… ¡tan tú! »_ Deseaba hacer tantas cosas en ese momento, sin embargo, lo que más anhelaba era partirle la cara al responsable de aquellas noches en vela y malestares nocturnos.

Sí. Los tenía a todos bien contados.

Cuando volvieran a reunirse, le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento y la frustración sexual; aunque estaba más que claro que no iba a decirle el motivo. ¡Por supuesto que no! No era tan descarado como su ex-compañero de aventuras.

Solo por pensar en él, nuevamente aparecieron fragmentos de su sueño. Más precisos, fragmentos en los que podía ver el rostro serio e intimidante mientras estaba siendo penetrado. «La primera vez que lo vi fue extraño. » Mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de tragar saliva con pesadez; pensar en la versión adulta del pelinegro trajo el recuerdo de cómo y cuándo lo conoció. _«Además de la muerte de Pitou, eso fue lo único bueno del día. » _Ante ese pensamiento, soltó sus cabellos suavemente para recostar ambas manos en su estómago. _«Ese día… estuve muy asustado… y también… » _Un estremecimiento apareció. No iba a aceptar que otra emoción se apoderó de su ser al ver la "nueva" apariencia de su mejor amigo. _«… él… se veía… diferente… »_ Sin tener plena consciencia, sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta su entrepierna y sus largos y pálidos dedos rozar con lentitud, temor y cuidado, aquella zona.

Al entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Killua apartó su mano de allí con brusquedad.

_«¡¿Pero qué…?! »_ Se avergonzó de sus propias acciones. ¿Es en serio? Estaba en medio de un proceso de destrucción psicológica, tratando de recomponerse y no salir en busca de su amigo para hacer realidad todas sus fantasías más pervertidas, ¿y a su mente se le ocurría en ese momento era masturbarse? Sí que estaba perdido. _«Maldita sea… soy patético… »_ Suspiró al final al aceptar que era cierto.

Su pelvis dio una pequeña punzada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como su entrepierna latía dolorosamente.

Tuvo que sujetar una de sus muñecas para evitar que su mano atendiera el asunto. _«No. No debería… ¡y mucho menos si Alluka está cerca! »_ Se asqueó por sus pensamientos ¿qué clase de hermano mayor sería si se comportaba de esa forma tan, tan obscena? _«No Killua, ni siquiera consideres la idea. »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, la cual supuso que era su consciencia. _«Ahora lo que harás será darte una ducha y comer algo antes de que esas imágenes atrofien tu cerebro y quedes más pervertido de lo que ya eres. »_ Estaba de acuerdo ante esa idea…

Aunque, también creía que a veces era muy cruel consigo mismo.

Tal vez, debería ser más considerado con… _sus propias necesidades_.

Miró en todas las direcciones posibles antes de bajar la mirada a su regazo. Avergonzado, y con las mejillas enrojecidas, procuró tratar de hacer aquello con rapidez antes de que alguien apareciera…

—¡Onii-chan…! —gritó Alluka al abrir la puerta de la habitación bruscamente.

Oír la voz de su hermana lo hizo entrar en pánico y no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarse caer una vez más al suelo, con tal de que ella no notara su reciente, y creciente, problema.

—Onii-chan, Palm está al teléfono y pregunta por qué no… ¿Onii-chan?—. Notó que su hermano mayor no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Acaso se había ido y ella no se percató de ello? —Onii-chan. —volvió a llamarlo teniendo la esperanza de que el albino siguiera en casa.

—¡Alluka! —exclamó el nombre de su hermana al quedar arrodillado sobre la alfombra y recostar los brazos en el borde de la cama—. ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Onii-chan ¿volviste a caerte de la cama?

—Podría decirse…

La pelinegra no se veía del todo convencida por esa respuesta, más no iba a interrogar al mayor. —Palm acaba de llamar preguntando por qué no contestas sus llamadas, dijo que si seguías ignorándola haría que te arrepientas de ello. —mencionó con una sonrisa alegre—. Pidió que la llamaras cuando te despiertes…

—Oh. Ya veo…—. Sonrió nerviosamente. —I-iré enseguida…

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó al aproximarse hasta la cama.

—¡Sí! —respondió en un grito, asustándola a ella—. Q-quiero decir… sí. Sí e-estoy bien. —murmuraba entre risillas nerviosas—. A-Alluka ¿podrías calentarme el almuerzo? Por favor…

Sonrió al ver que su hermano era educado al pedirle algo. —Okay Onii-chan. ¡Enseguida!—. Y sin perder tiempo, se fue por donde había llegado.

Killua suspiró al ver que estaba solo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama. _«Eso estuvo cerca…» _Pensaba entre suspiros, sintiéndose aliviado de que la pelinegra no lo haya visto en aquel deplorable y pervertido estado. _«Debería ser más cuidadoso. »_ Dejo escapar un pequeño lloriqueo antes de elevar la vista y centrarse en la entrada de la habitación. —Hola de nuevo a las noches en vela. —murmuró bajito compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Ya podía imaginarse como sería el resto de su semana. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente hasta que se completase el mes.

Debía haber algo que le impidiera crear aquellas fantasías, que su mente creara y produjera tales imágenes tan desprovistas de decencia, y así evitase que él se viera envuelto en situaciones como esta… tratando de tener su ansiada liberación; el albino gimió por lo bajo al recordar su estado, más se sentía tan cansado y frustrado que la erección oculta en sus pantalones terminó por desaparecer al cabo de unos minutos. Sí, ojala sus problemas se solucionaran así de fácil.

Tenía que ignorar esas fantasías.

Y sí que sería todo un desafío ignorar esos sueños.

* * *

¡Nos vemos mentes perversas! Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Cuídense mucho y les mando muchisimos besos chiquititos que les van a durar mucho tiempo. ¡Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Tener secretos hace daño

¡Hola a todos! De seguro no se esperaban que apareciera ¿verdad? Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve muchos inconvenientes (de los cuales no tengo muchos deseos de hablar) así que decidí darles una sorpresa traerles el segundo capitulo; no se preocupen, estoy esforzándome para poder completar los fics. Solo les pido un poquito de paciencia.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

—Estás empezando a sonar como una terapeuta, Palm.

—_¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, exactamente?_

Killua suspiró y con su mano libre restregó su sien, en un vago intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza. —Supongo que yo...

_—¡Vaya sorpresa! No esperaba que me dieras la razón._

—Oye...—. Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose molesto. —Sí eso te hace feliz.

—_Mmm… suenas molesto._

—No lo estoy. —replicó de manera inmediata—. Pero, no intentes hacerme enojar. Y además, también tienes parte de la culpa.

—_¿Ah sí?_

—Es por darme esos malos consejos…

Escuchó una especie de bufido del otro lado de la línea. —_Si fueran malos, no estarías hablando conmigo en este momento_—. Los labios del albino se curvaron hacia arriba ante esa respuesta. —_Pero, no trates de desviar el tema…_

Esta vez, Killua mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior. Su plan había sido frustrado. Había creído que con un par de chistes o comentarios irónicos Palm sería capaz de olvidar el "verdadero asunto" de la situación.

—_¿Has hablado con él?_

Y ahí estaba esa pregunta que tanto temía que llegase.

—_¿Killua?_

Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior. —No. —respondió en un murmullo—. N-no lo he hecho…

—_Killua._

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sosteniendo con firmeza el celular. —Déjalo así Palm. No he… hablado con él desde hace unos meses.

_—¿Y por qué? Tenía entendido que tú y Gon estaban en contacto siempre._

En un repentino impulso, se levantó de la cama y recorrió un tanto nervioso la habitación. —Ya te lo dije. Hemos estado en contacto, solo que en los últimos meses dejamos de hablar…

_—¿Y eso por qué?_

El muchacho estuvo a punto de responder, más terminó por morderse la lengua antes de decir algo fuera de lugar. « _No puedo simplemente decirle_: **"_Palm, la verdad es que he estado soñando que Gon me lo hace hasta que ya no puedo sentir mis caderas y el trasero. ¡Pero descuida! A mí no me molestan esos sueños. Es más, terminó masturbándome con el recuerdo_"**... » Pensó al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, y su corazón comenzaba a latir furiosamente; además de que ese conocido cosquilleo apareció en su piel.

El motivo era uno solo: **_Sus sueños_**.

En los últimos cinco o seis meses los sueños se volvieron más intensos, más reales, y mucho más recurrentes. Y no tenía el suficiente valor como para hablar con él, con querido amigo, haciendo caso omiso a las descabelladas fantasías que atormentaban su psiquis… aun podía recordar el tiempo en que eran efímeros y no muy recurrentes, y en cierto punto, añoraba regresar aquellas épocas; aunque, una pequeña parte suya disfruta de su "tortura personal".

_«Estoy muriendo lentamente… » _Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció, aquel pensamiento no estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. —Digamos que... hay ciertos _problemas._

_—¿Problemas?—. _La escuchó bufar. _—¿Crees que me conformaré con eso? A ti te está ocurriendo algo grave, no simples problemas._

—Palm, no empieces.

—_Palm nada, dime que ocurre._

Killua frunció el entrecejo antes de suspirar un tanto resignado. Sabía perfectamente que Palm no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que le dijese la verdad.

Se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre, en un desesperado y torpe intento por acallar su frustración. —Tú ya sabes todo ¿Qué ganas con hacer que diga lo que obvio?

—_Killua..._ —había dicho su nombre en un leve murmullo y el albino pudo intuir lo que vendría a continuación_—. ¿De verdad crees que Gon no corresponde tus sentimientos?_

El albino chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose molesto. —¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un idiota por creer en eso?

—_Porque lo eres._

—¡Gracias! Eso me hace sentir mejor, que buena amiga eres.

—_Es que lo eres, Killua. Te comportas como un verdadero idiota… Hemos hablado de esto en los últimos cuatro años y parece que nada cambia. Tú solo has comprendido que lo que sientes por Gon va más allá de la "amistad", sin embargo, te muestras recio ante la idea de que él pueda sentir algo por ti. ¿Tan anormal te resulta la idea de un amor reciproco?_

—T-tú no entiendes... —balbuceó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. T-Tú no… no puedes estar cien por ciento segura de ello. Los sentimientos cambian con los años, nosotros no somos los mismos niños que deseaban recorrer el mundo, juntos.

_—¿Temes que te rechace?_

—Precisamente.

—_Pues que pena, porque eso no sucederá._

—Palm.

—_No Killua, escúchame a mí. Yo misma, años atrás, he sido testigo de su relación, de su comportamiento, de la forma que se miraban o hablaban entre sí, y siempre creí que ustedes tenían algo especial... aún sigo creyéndolo_—. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —_Sea cual sea el problema, pienso que deberías solucionarlo con él. Anda, llámalo, estoy segura que Gon estará más que dispuesto en ayudarte._

—Mira, no sigas ¿Sí?—. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando distraídamente el techo de la habitación. —Esto siempre se vuelve estresante para mí...

—_Tú eres el único que puede solucionarlo..._

El joven Zoldyck no respondió. Optó por guardar silencio, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior, manteniendo su mirada azul zafiro sobre el techo.

Aquel silencio fue una clara respuesta para la mujer.

Ella aclaró su garganta para luego continuar. —_Ya veo... No quieres seguir hablando del tema ¿O me equivoco?_

Un tinte rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, e ignorando la vergüenza solo atinó a murmurar un _"perdón"._ Tomó una pequeña respiración, volviendo a recostarse sobre las almohadas y sabanas, antes de dignarse a volver responder.

—Palm...

—_Creí que ya no hablarías_—. El albino gruñó por lo bajo. —_Tranquilo, es broma _—dice entre risas—, _pero hablando en serio. Tal vez debas pensar un poco en lo que hablamos... quizá tengamos suerte y aceptarás completamente tu realidad._

Otro bufido brotó de sus labios. —Eso no es gracioso.

—_No estoy tratando de ser graciosa, solo soy realista._

—Si aja, como digas.

Escuchó que Palm gruñía por lo bajo. —_Mocoso_—. Ante esa palabra, el albino no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. —_Tengo que colgar, porque a diferencia tuya yo si quiero tener una relación estable con la persona que me gusta._

—¡Palm!

—_Es broma, es broma. Avísame sí necesitas algo._ —dijo en un tono sincero, amable y calmado—. _Cuídate mucho Killua._

Él asiente manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro y atina a murmurar un _"tú también"_ antes de que se corte la llamada. Escucha el tono de marcado, deja a un lado su teléfono y con sus manos ya libres se cubre el rostro completamente, sintiendo bajo las palmas el calor que desprende sus mejillas.

Estaba actuando como un idiota. Palm tenía razón. Él se comportando como un verdadero idiota, y lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Todas esas cuestiones sobre el amor no era un tema sencillo para él.

¡Si tuvo que esperar dos años para poder aceptar lo que sentía por Gon! Dos años y algunos meses.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, tomó una de las almohadas y con ella se cubrió el rostro. Cierra sus ojos e intenta acallar las voces en su cabeza. ¡Todo esto era tan difícil de asimilar! Era demasiado para él, para su psiquis, y para su entorno también; porque, no era bueno para Alluka tener un hermano pervertido como él.

_«Maldigo mi mala suerte. O mejor dicho, ¡te maldigo Gon Freecss! A ti y tu seductora actitud. »_ Pensaba al sentir como una venita latía en su frente; ¡estaba furioso! Tan furioso que no sabía sí matar al pelinegro cuando volvieran a encontrarse… o hacerle el amor de la manera más apasionada y cariñosa posible.

Suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Para el resto del mundo, y solo por hoy, Killua estaba "muerto".

Tal como Palm lo dijo: quizá con algo de tiempo, él podría aceptar su realidad.

Sí es que lo conseguía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El olor a incienso se esparcía por cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, junto con un perfume exótico, _afrodisiaco_, agradable y embriagador a los sentidos.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y cierto temor, Killua logró descubrir su mirada azul zafiro, notando de inmediato las velas aromáticas que iluminaban el lugar. Desorientado, trató de encontrar algo que pudiese decirle en donde estaba, más no contó con esa suerte; sentir el cuerpo pesado y un tanto adolorido no servía de mucho; y al intentar levantarse pudo percibir de su condición, recostado boca abajo sobre el colchón, teniendo los brazos cruzados por encima de su espalda, con un objeto pesado aprisionando sus muñecas.

Lo intentó una vez más y oyó el suave tintineo. _«¿Qué es esto?_ —pensó al mirar por encima de su hombro y notar el frío y grisáceo metal_—. ¿Son… grilletes? »_ Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, por más que tirase y jalara, nada de lo que esperaba ocurrió.

Aún era retenido por esos hierros.

Maldiciéndose en voz baja, inclinó la cabeza y cerró suavemente los ojos; no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo llegó allí, ni mucho menos quién era el responsable de todo ello. Pero, de lo que Killua estaba seguro era que mataría a esa persona, cueste lo que cueste. Oh sí, sí que lo haría. Le haría arrepentirse de haber nacido… lo haría cuando pudiese quitarse esas cosas de encima.

—Veo que despertaste.

El albino escucha una voz a sus espaldas y comienza a removerse intranquilo al haber reconocido a la persona; ni siquiera lograba sentarse sobre sus rodillas; ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Será que alguien lo había capturado y estaba por hacerle lo mismo que a él? ¡Eso no iba a permitirlo! Ahora había _otro motivo_ más para matar al pervertido que los metió a él y a su mejor amigo.

—¡G-Gon! —exclamó en un tono alto—. ¿E-estás bien…?

Tomó una pequeña respiración y analizó su situación: estaba encadenado, recostado sobre su pecho y con los brazos detrás de su espalda, en lo que aparentaba ser una cama, vestido solamente con un calzoncillo y encerrado con Gon en la misma habitación.

Todo era sumamente extraño.

El muchacho oyó pasos aproximándose, inconfundibles ruidos de tacón, y se detuvieron frente a la cama; el muchacho de ojos azules movió su rostro en dirección del sonido, recostando una de sus mejillas sobre la sabana, y sus ojos se encontraron con una _persona muy conocida_ por él.

Aquella persona que era sumamente importante en su vida.

Su mejor amigo, sentado sobre el borde de la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona; volvió a darle una mirada, prestando mayor atención al atuendo del moreno, y un estremecimiento recorrió por completo su columna vertebral.

Gon tenía el torso desnudo, su pecho firme y cincelado, presumiendo los abdominales marcados, las delgadas líneas de la pelvis que se perdían en la ropa, y sus tonificados brazos. Llevaba puestos unos shorts cortos de cuero negro apegados a sus muslos, medias oscuras con ligero y unas botas cortas con tacón, sin olvidar los guantes cortos y el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Él se veía bien, _demasiado bien_ para el gusto de Killua.

La sola imagen le hizo gemir por lo bajo, y estuvo casi seguro que se _correría_ allí mismo.

Volvió a estremecerse y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió recostarse sobre uno de sus costados, quedando frente al moreno. Éste le miró con infinito cariño, obsequiándole además una tierna y amorosa sonrisa.

—G-Gon… —murmuró en un hilo de voz, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo; aunque una parte de su anatomía estaba más que convencido.

—Te ves asustado ¿te arrepientes de hacer esto?—. Estira una de sus manos enguantadas y acaricia dulcemente la mejilla sonrosada. —Nah, no creo que lo hayas hecho ¡si fuiste tú el de la idea! Con eso de probar cosas nuevas…

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Me estoy llendo del personaje, no?—. Alejó su mano e hizo tronar sus dedos. —Descuida, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y seré todo lo opuesto a ¿cómo dijiste? ¡Ah sí! A mi forma de ser…

La mente de Killua estaba en blanco, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que su amigo le decía. Todo parecía dar vueltas y vueltas, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en esos orbes almendra, brillando intensamente, si lo hacía estaba seguro que terminaría estallando.

—Bueno, supongo que habrá que comenzar con el juego ¿no te parece?—. Antes de que su compañero pudiese responder, lo tomó del brazo e hizo que quedase boca arriba.

Sin deshacer esa expresión, el menor subió a la cama y gateó hasta situarse entre las piernas del albino, reteniendo con firmeza cada uno de sus muslos. Le acarició lentamente, desde el hueso de la cadera hasta llegar al tendón. Inclinó su rostro y besó con dulzura la pálida piel, lamiendo y mordisqueando algunas zonas hasta que estuviesen cubiertas por una mancha rojiza; podía sentir a su "futuro amante" temblar, diciendo su nombre entre suaves suspiros.

—Quien diría que el gran heredero Zoldyck se vería tan sumiso en una situación así. ¿De qué te sirvió tu entrenamiento? —se burló antes de recorrer con toda su lengua el muslo interno.

Solo por mero morbo, el albino intentó ver lo que Gon pero el calor que sentía su cuerpo le impedía moverse.

Poco a poco, la prenda de vestir que cubría las regiones inferiores era retirada con paciencia y lentitud. Su miembro se irguió, levantándose hacia arriba, mientras que un líquido blanco se escurría desde la pequeña ranura y lograba alcanzar los testículos.

—¡Gon! —gimió cuando la mano aprisionó bruscamente su masculinidad, comenzándola a acariciar con firmeza.

—¿Uh? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó al dar otro apretón, estando al borde de lastimarlo—. Parece que te gusta lo rudo ¿eh? Por mi está bien. —murmuró antes de alejar su mano por completo.

Gimió ante la perdida y buscó con la mirada el rostro de su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo su cuerpo fue empujado con brusquedad. Quedando recostado sobre su pecho. Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, como también el que Gon le haya hecho levantar las caderas e inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo.

—G-Gon… ¿q-qué estás-? ¡Aahh! —gritó sorprendido cuando la palma del moreno se estrelló bruscamente contra una de sus nalgas—. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —demandó volteando su rostro, pero la bofetada que recibió hizo que volviese a mirar al frente.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar.

Killua se removió molesto. —G-Gon, estás… ¡Aahh!—. Otra nalgada le hizo gritar.

—¡Silencio! Eres un niño muy travieso_, Ki-llu-a_. Y mereces ser castigado. —decía al nalguearlo una y otra vez, escuchando el inconfundible sonido del choque—. Pero… creo que falta algo.

Apretando con fuerza los parpados y mordiendo su labio inferior, el albino se negó a gemir y mucho menos gritar. ¡No iba a darle el gusto de verlo en ese estado!; pero, el hecho de tener a su persona especial atrás, tratándolo de ese modo, le hacía sentir vulnerable y deseoso por más.

—¿Qué nos faltara? ¡Ah, ya sé!—. Killua lo sintió bajarse de la cama y volver a ella rápidamente. —Creo que esto será suficiente.

El Zoldyck apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una mordaza se metió en su boca.

—¡Eso está mucho mejor! —dijo maliciosamente, pasando sus dedos por la fusta de cuero que tenía en su mano derecha—. Ahora, para el resto del castigo.

Aun viendo la mirada suplicante del mayor Gon no se detuvo, sostuvo con firmeza la fusta, tomó el impulso necesario y la estampó contra una de las pálidas nalgas. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

Los quejidos del albino eran amortiguados por la mordaza.

Killua trató de recuperar el aliento en cada pausa, obviando el hecho de que sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente, pero su cuerpo estaba jugándole una mala pasada e inconscientemente empezó a moler sus caderas contra la cama a un ritmo constante. Siéndose abrumado por ello y por los golpes en su trasero. No podía evitarlo, el dolor de cada golpe enviaba una descarga a su entrepierna.

Cuando el moreno lo golpeó con más fuerza él dejó escapar un grito ahogado, el dolor le abrió paso al placer, y ronroneó gustoso por lo que sentía.

—¿No te parece extraño Killua… que la expresión que uno tiene al sentir dolor es idéntica cuando siente placer? —mencionó en un tono burlón, paseando la fusta por una de las nalgas antes de volverlo a golpear—. Y en ti se ve mucho mejor…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero no por el dolor, sino por el abrumador placer que sentía. Todos los golpes que impactaban contra su parte trasera, empujándolo a su ansiado final.

—Te ves tan lindo Killua, haciendo esos ruiditos para mí. Solo para mí…—. Estiró su mano libre, sujetando en un puñado sus cabellos y tironear de ellos. —No sabes lo endemoniadamente sexy que te ves ahora.

El cuero duro se estrelló más rápido y más duro, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron creando una deliciosa sensación para le albino, quien no pudo seguir soportando aquella tortura. Dejándose envolver por su clímax y el éxtasis total.

Killua echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo se arqueó mientras que el gemido de sus labios era amortiguado por la mordaza, dejando que un rastro de saliva escapara por ambas esquinas. Su intimidad se tensó, dio unos leves latidos, y toda su semilla salió disparada, empapando las sábanas blancas.

Lo escuchó al moreno reírse y de pronto los golpes en su trasero comenzaron a disminuir; y aun estando en éxtasis, amó la sensación de seguir siendo nalgueado por el pelinegro.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba recostado sobre su espalda y que su mejor amigo lo abrazaba con infinito cariño, besando dulcemente cada porción de piel desnuda.

Si las torturas de Gon terminaban así ¡que hiciera con él lo que quisiese!

Después de un rato, logró encontrar su voz. —E-eso… fue… D-Dios…

—Je je… ¡sabía que te gustaría!—. Con las yemas de sus dedos rozó los dos pectorales, al igual que las aureolas rosadas y los botoncitos levemente erguidos.

—_Mmm_, solo… porque… estás conmigo… —balbucea con una sonrisa, gustoso de las caricias que estaba recibiendo el resto de su cuerpo. Ronroneó por lo bajo y gimió cuando la mano descendía hasta su intimidad, sintiendo que un dedo indiscreto ingresaba a su entrada.

El pelinegro tarareó felizmente, iniciando un camino de besos y mordidas por el cuello.

—Aún no hemos terminado con tu castigo. Y esta vez, será mucho más intenso que antes… —murmuró antes de lamer el cartílago y adentrar otro dedo en el ano del mayor.

Alejando su mano, el muchacho de cabello en punta se sentó encima de las caderas ajenas y comenzó a mecer su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás, haciendo que ambos miembros se restregaran entre sí.

—_G…Gon…_

—Tranquilo cariño, la pasarás muy bien.

—P-pero…

Con su mano libre lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a que le mirase a los ojos. —Nada de peros, eso no sirve y menos cuando estoy al mando. —ultimó apretando los dedos contra la mandíbula.

Y eso hizo que el libido de Killua saliese disparado por los aires. Rogando mentalmente que Gon lo hiciese suyo y de la manera más salvaje posible; porque ese atuendo de cuero estaba haciendo estragos en él, en su psiquis, su mente y en su entrepierna.

—Te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás levantarte de esta cama—. Con su mano deslizó sus shorts y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su necesidad y erecta virilidad.

El albino centró su mirada en esa zona de la anatomía de Gon, teniendo el ferviente deseo de tomarla.

Al percibir esa intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo, el menor sonrió. —¿Uh? ¿Hay algo que te guste aquí?

—G-Gon… —balbuceó en un tono ronco, percatándose de que un hilillo de saliva descendía por la esquina de su labio.

—¿Quieres _esto_? ¿Quieres que _esto_ te llene, cariño?

Gimió ante lo que sus ojos veían. —_Oh sí_ ¡Diablos sí! Hazlo… hazlo…

—No te escucho, dilo otra vez.

—Gon… G-Gon… hazlo… hazlo… p-por favor…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—S-sí… Gon…. Hazlo… hazlo…

Los gemidos del albino, junto con el leve rechinido de la cama, eran el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de la habitación completamente a oscuras.

Aun concentrado en su fantasía, Killua mecía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, restregando su entrepierna contra la almohada en sus brazos, mientras que el nombre de su mejor amigo continuaba escapando de sus rosados labios. Su ropa interior no tardó en humedecerse y los espasmos recorrían por completo su ser, trayéndole deliciosas y adictivas sensaciones.

Tan concentrado en fomentar su libido nocturno que no se percató del cuadro colgado en la pared había comenzado a soltarse, todo por los golpes de la cama, y estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

El último empuje de caderas le trajo dos cosas al albino:

La primera fue poder alcanzar su clímax y liberar su esencia entre su ropa interior, parte de las sabanas y la funda de la almohada.

Y la segunda fue un golpe en la cabeza, causado por ese cuadro que ignoró que iba a caerse.

Gritó adolorido, y un tanto sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos con brusquedad y sentándose sobre el colchón de un golpe.

—¡¿P-pero qué…?! —balbuceó mirando el posible peligro, hasta que encontró las piezas restantes a su lado y en su regazo.

Soltando un gemido lastimero, tomó el cuadro entre sus manos y lo aventó contra una de las paredes, enfurecido porque esa cosa haya interrumpido su sueño; no hacía falta que averiguase lo que había sucedido, él podía hacerse una idea; bufó, buscó uno de los almohadones y lo estampó contra su rostro al dejarse caer sobre el colchón, sin deseos de volver a dormir.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche para Killua.

* * *

Bien, siendo sincera, estoy como en medio de un trace y en mi cabeza sola suena la frase: _**"¿qué acabo de escribir?"**_. Pero fuera de eso, espero que a ustedes sí les haya gustado.

¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Aquí vamos otra vez

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, en serio, pero tuve unos problemitas personales (y de salud en la última semana) y tardé en actualizar ¡no es excusa! Solo quería decirles; por cierto, tengo una noticia para ustedes, pero se los diré abajo de todo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

Hoy había sido una mañana tranquila para la joven Zoldyck.

En las últimas semanas, se había percatado de que su hermano tenía un extraño comportamiento, sobre todo en la noche. Si bien ambos dormían en habitaciones separadas, alguna que otra vez alcanzaba a escuchar las maldiciones bajas; quiera o no aceptarlo Killua, ella también había sido entrenada desde niña y tenía todos sus sentidos super-desarrollados; el caminar inquieto y algún que otro golpe en la pared.

A lo mejor solo estaba inquieto.

No es que no se preocupase por él ¡claro que le importaba! Sin embargo, sabía que debía darle su espacio personal, para que pensara tranquilo o hiciese alguna otra clase de actividad. Después de todo, él era un adolescente y los adolescentes, además de ser seres incompletos en busca de la aceptación y la adaptación, necesitaban su momento a solas.

_«O eso es lo que dicen estas revistas de moda. »_ Piensa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, para luego cambiar la página y leer un artículo sobre confección de vestidos.

—¿Alluka?

Oír la voz de su hermano hace que escape de sus propios pensamientos. Percatándose de que el mayor secaba su cabello húmedo con una pequeña toalla color azul.

—Alluka ¿quieres comer algo en especial?

La niña levantó la vista de su revista y miró a su hermano mayor. —¿Pedirás al servicio del hotel?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. —Solo si tú quieres.

Alluka sonríe, estando a punto de asentir, sin embargo, una idea surge en su mente de manera repentina. —¿Podemos preparar la cena nosotros? —preguntó emocionada, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Se veía muy tierna, y eso Killua lo sabía: y la única que era capaz de convencerlo.

_«Esta niña sabe que es mi debilidad._ —piensa con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego asentir—. _Ella y su sonrisa… aunque… también me recuerda a él… »_ La expresión de su rostro cambió, ante aquel último pensamiento; baja la mirada y muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo, el alegre rostro del pelinegro apareció e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir como un loco.

Desde que puede recordar, siempre le había gustado la sonrisa de Gon, tan alegre y brillante, que sintió algo de envidia por no tener una así; y amaba mucho más esa sonrisa cuando solo se la obsequiaba a él; hasta incluso se preguntó si merecía tener a alguien como su amigo a su lado… eso mismo le ocurrió cuando volvió a tener a su hermana menor en su vida.

En cierta medida, esos dos eran muy similares; su amabilidad, su alegría, su entusiasmo, su torpeza y hasta incluso su mal humor; ellos eran demasiado importantes para él.

Los amaba a ambos.

Y, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, daría lo que fuera para tenerlos a ambos en su vida. Pero, sabía que eso no sucedería… o al menos por el momento. No hasta que Gon lograse calmar su adicción a estar al borde de la muerte y que Alluka se volviese más fuerte.

Un tirón en la manga de su camisa le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Killua parpadeó sorprendido y bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos lindos y brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Onii-chan, te encuentras bien?

Él sonrió asintiendo. —No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo… pensaba.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Alluka no se veía muy convencida por sus palabras, y hasta cierto punto molesta por su falta de sinceridad; era fácil asumir que el albino estaba ocultando algo. —Pero, onii-chan…

Él la interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar. —¿Quieres cocinar ahora? A menos claro, desees comer llegada la medianoche.

Negó con la cabeza de manera inmediata. —¡Vamos, onii-chan! Quiero que tú y yo cocinemos juntos. ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Llegaron a la cocina y cada uno se colocó un delantal, pensaron con detenimiento qué prepararían hasta que llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo, se dividieron las tareas y comenzaron.

La muchacha comienza a tararear la primera canción que se le viene a la cabeza; no puede controlar su entusiasmo, uno de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor.

—Hace tiempo que no comemos pasta. —dice para sí antes de correr su cabello hacia atrás.

—Y seguiremos así si te quedas allí.

—¡Onii-chan!

—¿Qué? Solo estoy bromeando contigo.

—Tonto.

Killua sonríe y revuelve con cariño los cabellos de la menor, teniendo cuidado de no despeinarla demasiado. —Anda, no te lo tomes en serio y no estés enojada; además, te ves mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, la niña no tardó demasiado en sonrojarse. Asintió de manera inmediata y luego de acomodar su larga cabellera en una coleta larga, lavándose las manos después, comenzó con los preparativos de la cena.

—¡Pasta, pasta, pasta! Hoy comeremos pasta—. Mientras continuaba con su canto, Alluka dejó los fideos en el agua hirviendo e inició el cronometro luego de sentarse en un pequeño banquito—. Onii-chan ¿estás haciendo la salsa?

El albino dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendiéndose al oír la repentina voz de su hermana. —E-eh, s-sí… enseguida.

—¡Será delicioso! Y mucho más porque lo hago contigo, onii-chan.

—Alluka.

—Cocinando, cocinando, nosotros estamos cocinando~.

El albino suspiró. Ni modo, además de cuidar la pasta, tendría que cerciorarse de que su hermanita no se hiciera nada; sacó una tabla de madera, lavó las verduras y comenzó a picarlas para usarlas en la salsa.

—Onii-chan, el agua está haciendo muchas burbujas.

—Es porque está hirviendo, Alluka.

—¿Entonces ya está lista?

—No ha pasado el tiempo necesario.

—¡Veré sí es así! —mencionó al levantarse de su asiento, tomando una pequeña manopla para abrir la olla con sumo cuidado—. ¡Ohh! El agua se ve muy caliente. ¡E-eh, no puedo sujetar bien el mango!

Killua tuvo que apartar la vista de sus manos para poder ver lo que su hermanita estaba haciendo. —Alluka, ten cuidado de no ¡Ah! —gritó adolorido al sentir la filosa hoja cortando la piel de su mano, dejando caer al suelo el cuchillo.

Escuchar aquel grito hizo que se alejara de la cocina. —¡Onii-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? —gritó asustada, llegando al lado de su hermano mayor.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

—P-pero… tu mano…—decía entre sollozos, completamente asustada por lo que pudiese pasar.

El mayor sonrió nerviosamente, ignorando el dolor pulsante sobre el dorso de su mano; tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a insultar a todo ser viviente en la faz de la tierra, exceptuando a su hermanita y a su querido amigo; debía ser fuerte por Alluka, tratar de calmarse y calmarla a ella.

—Ey, tranquila. Esto no es nada, Alluka; ¿qué tal si vas a buscar el botequín de emergencia? Está en el cuarto de baño, debajo del lavabo.

—Sí ¡Yo te curaré, onii-chan! —exclamó levantando su mano en alto, para luego salir a corriendo hacia la otra habitación.

Al estar solo, el muchacho se dejó caer al suelo y cubrió con sus dedos la herida abierta en su mano. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe y cortarse de esa manera tan estúpida? Tendría que haber sido más precavido, solo así Alluka no se preocuparía y mucho menos estaría asustada como hace unos momentos; se maldijo por ser tan descuidado y no prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomó una profunda respiración e intentó, por todos los medios, calmar la furia que sentía por culpa de su torpeza.

_«Después de todo, Alluka vendrá a curarme y debo estar lo más relajado posible. No quiero alterarla. _—pensó antes de levantarse y apagar la cocina_—. Ahora Killua, actúa lo más relajado posible. »_ Gracias a sus agudos sentidos, logró escuchar los pasos de la niña aproximándose al lugar. Sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba, en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, tratando de tener una expresión agradable en su rostro.

—¡Ya regresé, onii-chan!

—Alluka, tranquila. No tienes que apresurarte, no me iré a ningún lado.

Ella asintió antes de indicarle que tomase asiento y recostase su en la mesa, abrió el botequín y sacó las cosas necesarias: vendas, alcohol, algodón, tijeras y hasta incluso una pomada color extraño.

—Quédate quieto, onii-chan. —ordenó en un tono cortante, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa amable y dulce en su rostro.

El Zoldyck asintió y observó atentamente como su hermanita limpiaba la herida; para suerte de ambos, no era profunda, por lo que no necesitaba usar el hilo y la aguja; para luego vendar toda la mano. Solo para molestarla soltó algún que otro quejido, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero como era de esperarse Alluka no creyó ninguna de sus actuaciones y lo regañó por su actitud infantil.

Un último corte y ya había terminado.

—¡Eso es todo! —exclamó antes de comenzar a guardar los objetos en el interior de la caja.

—Uh… Alluka.

—¿Sí?

—Entiendo que hayas cubierto por completo la mano herida, pero ¿Por qué vendaste la otra? Si allí no me ocurrió nada. —dice con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, al observar sus manos.

La menor infla sus mejillas en un signo de molestia. —¡Pues para que no te lastimes! Esta vez fuiste muy torpe, onii-chan. Podrías haberte lastimado peor; además, vi un documental sobre cómo hacer vendajes y decidí probarlos en ti ¿qué tal?

Killua estuvo a punto de replicar a ello, sin embargo, entendió que no era necesario. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a la pelinegra luego de asentir; fingiendo estar de acuerdo con su accionar. —Lo has hecho bien, Alluka ¡Hasta incluso mejor que yo! Muchas gracias.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Alluka y, avergonzada, desvió la mirada hacia su regazo. —Mmm. No tienes que agradecerme nada, onii-chan. ¡Me gusta poder serte útil!

—Por supuesto—. Quiso revolverle el cabello, pero terminó recordando su condición actual. —Parece que nuestra cena se arruinó.

—Oh, es cierto; ya no podremos comer pasta.

—¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo a servicio a la habitación?

—¡Sí! ¡También quiero helado de fresa!

—Está bien, pero tendrás que marcar tú el número.

La niña asintió estando de acuerdo antes de correr hacia la sala; Killua esperó un breve tiempo en la cocina antes de seguir a su hermana.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, aunque al muchacho se le dificultó un poco comer y asearse. ¡Pero no era como si ésta fuese su primera vez! No, claro que no. Hace unos años atrás, estuvo imposibilitado de usar sus manos heridas y Gon era quién hacía todo por él: desde ayudarlo a vestirse y hasta incluso bajarle los pantalones para ir al baño.

Y para su _desgracia_, su mejor amigo no le ayudó con _sus otras necesidades._

Antes de que comenzara a divagar sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos; no tenía deseos, ni mucho menos estaba en condiciones para dejarse llevar por su reprimida lujuria.

Killua suspiró y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, recostando las manos sobre su estómago.

El día había sido terrible para él; lo único que necesitaba era un buen descanso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El día estaba hermoso, había un sol radiante y el agua fría del río haciendo contacto contra sus pies era sumamente agradable.

Killua suspiró complacido e hizo un chapoteo con sus pies mientras recostaba ambas manos sobre su regazo. Se acomodó mejor sobre el césped, contemplando distraídamente el vaivén de las aguas, por más que intentara concentrarse en realizar su labor no lo conseguía: aun debía cumplir su parte del equipo y pensar en una estrategia, lo suficientemente eficaz para derrotar al enemigo.

El albino volvió a suspirar y optó por tomar un pequeño descanso.

No era algo malo, solo serían unos minutitos, los suficientes para despejar su mente.

—¡Killua! —gritó una conocida voz a lo lejos.

El muchacho volteó el rostro en dirección al sonido, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del pelinegro. Notando que su amigo se encaminaba hacia él y terminaba tomando asiento a su lado.

—Killua, te estuve buscando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, eso. Biske dijo que debía comprar unas cosas y que volvería en una hora; como hice un buen trabajo, me premió con un descanso. ¡Y viene a buscarte!

El mayor se sonrojo levemente, sin embargo, al correr su rostro logró ocultar el tono carmín de la vista de su mejor amigo.

—¿Has pensado en algo?

—Estoy en eso…

—Ahh, entiendo. ¡Bien por ti!

Un repentino, incomodo, e innecesario silencio apareció.

Gon mordía nerviosamente su labio, debatiéndose de hablar o no, mientras que Killua contemplaba los vendajes en sus manos.

Luego de unos minutos, el moreno aclaró su garganta al levantarse del suelo; llamando la atención de su compañero. —Bueno… el agua se ve bien, ¡voy a aprovechar y refrescarme un poco! Antes de que aparezca Biske y nos regañe. —canturreó eso último antes de comenzar a quitarse las botas.

—Tú has lo que quieres, no tienes que decirme todo.

—Te aviso así no te preocupas por mí.

—Tch. Como si fuera a hacerlo.

—Killua siempre está pensando en mí~. —mencionó antes de saltar al agua, asegurándose de que ésta llegara a mojar a su compañero.

—¡Gon! —gritó furioso—. I-imbécil. —murmuró mientras secaba su rostro húmedo con ayuda de su antebrazo, soltando algunos gruñidos por lo bajo—. Hizo que me mojara todo.

Recostó su espalda contra el tronco detrás suyo, dispuesto a disfrutar ese ansiado descanso, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el sueño apareciera; después de todo, el pelinegro lo despertaría cuando la vieja bruja llegara; pero las risillas que soltaba su amigo se lo impedían.

Una mueca graciosa apareció en el rostro del mayor ¿qué necesitad tenía Gon de hacer esos ruidos? ¡Quería dormir un poco! Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a la razón de su insomnio, jugando con el agua como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

En un principio, el Zoldyck observó con molestia a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, comenzó a mostrarse interesado por el comportamiento del ajeno.

Gon se veía tierno.

Killua no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su amigo, incluso podía notar cada mínimo detalle: su cabello había caído, su piel se veía más brillante, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la musculosa se apegó a su torso, marcando un poco más los pezones ya erguidos, los shorts cortos se amoldaron a sus firmes piernas.

Y causó que su temperatura aumentara considerablemente.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, el joven de ojos azules movió lentamente las manos hasta su entrepierna, rozando débilmente el bulto cubierto, y restregó la zona con mucho cuidado; el fino toque era suficiente por el momento; pequeños quejidos brotaron de sus labios a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Ocultó su mirada color zafiro, su respirar se alteró, la boca se entreabrió un poco más y un hilillo de saliva caía de la esquina derecha de su labio.

Estaba concentrado en su objetivo: liberarse de aquella lujuria que tanto lo atormentaba; que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Incluso de la presencia de Gon.

—¿Killua? ¿Qué haces?

Chilló asustado al oír esa voz y lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse la entrepierna con ambas manos, creyendo así que podría pasar desapercibido el bulto humedecido.

Killua tartamudeó, sin poder encontrar su propia voz para responder aquella pregunta. Su rostro se enrojeció completamente, llegando incluso hasta las orejas y el cuello, su labio inferior tembló y ocultó sus ojos azul zafiro detrás de una cortina de mechones blancos.

—Ey ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—¡N-no pre…guntes! —exclamó mientras que, internamente, deseaba que un agujero se abriera en la tierra y lo tragara al instante.

El muchacho de cabello en punta observó curioso a su compañero, sin entender su comportamiento. —¿Te ocurre algo? Tu voz suena rara… muy diferente. —pensó en voz alta, acercándose a él—. Y estás algo rojo… ¿tienes fiebre?

Sentir la mano del moreno contra su rostro le hizo estremecer, y no logró contener un sonoro gemido; cuando quedaron en silencio, el Zoldyck no supo cómo reaccionar. ¡Acababa de gemir delante de su mejor amigo! Y no solo eso, tenía un _problemita_ por su culpa.

—Killua…—. Se arrodilló sobre el suelo, quedando en la parte más baja del río, posando sus manos sobre las pálidas rodillas del mayor.

—N-no…me mires, idiota. —murmuró en un tono ronco, tratando de alejarse de su amigo.

Solo le bastó mirar el rostro del albino para entender lo que le sucedía. —¡Oh! ¡Tú tienes una erección!

—¡I-idiota! N-no digas e-esas cosas…

—Eres un pervertido Killua ¿acaso estabas masturbándote?

—N-no me… molestes _¡Ah!_ —gimió cuando la mano escurridiza del moreno atrapó el bulto en sus pantalones—. _Nnn…_ Gon_… a-ah_… basta—. Los masajes se hicieron más fuertes, un tanto bruscos y torpes, pero no dejaron de ser adictivos para él.

—_Shhh._ Tranquilo, te ayudaré con esto. —dijo en un tono grave, llevando su mano libre a los elásticos del pantalón y tirarlo hacia abajo—. _Ohhh_, esto se ve grande ¿te duele no? —preguntó al dar un toquecito al bulto.

—G-Gon, d-detente… Biske podría…—. Un dedo posado sobre sus labios le impidió continuar.

—Ya te dije dónde está ella. ¡No te preocupes!—. La expresión alegre en su rostro cambió. —A menos que… no quieras que haga esto…

—¡N-no! N-no dejes… G-Gon…—. Tomó la muñeca del moreno e hizo que aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias. —_A-ahh_… así. S-sí… sigue… G-Gon… _a-ah_…

Con una sonrisa plena en su rostro sonrojado, Gon retiró la prenda de vestir y dejó al completo descubierto la necesitada erección del mayor. Rió entre dientes y mordisqueó su labio inferior con un aire juguetón antes de recorrer con su lengua la longitud, entreteniéndose al final con la glande. Llenando de besos aquel lugar.

Killua solo gemía, reteniendo sus manos a la altura de su estómago; quería tomar esos cabellos negros y tironear de ellos, pero sabía que solo haría que su compañero se molestara; jadeó cuando tomaron entre sus dientes su prepucio, tirando de él, los líquidos blancos no tardaron en salir y caían lindamente hasta el suelo.

El moreno gimió alrededor del miembro, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que con una de sus manos retenía la cadera de su amigo y la otra se escurría por debajo de la camisa blanca. Elevó su mirada y se centró en aquellos ojitos azules, asegurándose de darle una buena imagen al albino.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que el mayor se pusiera a mil, y estuviese a punto de alcanzar su clímax.

Tenerlo a Gon entre sus piernas, besando y acariciando su sexo húmedo e hinchado, era una imagen sumamente provocativa; aun no podía creer que su amigo estuviese haciendo aquello; sumando al hecho de que, en ciertas ocasiones, tomaba entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones erectos y tironeaba levemente de ellos; soltando maldiciones por lo bajo, comenzó a empujar su pelvis hacia arriba, penetrando aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad.

Soltando un alarido, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Killua obtuvo su preciado orgasmo; fue en ese entonces que Gon alejó su boca y continuó con el suave bombeo hasta que un líquido blanco brotó de la pequeña rendija, empapando las mejillas, la boca y la barbilla.

La imagen del rostro angelical de Gon, cubierto por hilos y manchas blancas, prolongó un poco más su liberación; y mucho más al oírlo tragar.

El albino se sentía en las nubes, aquello había sido glorioso; tan intenso, tan cálido y agradable; que, a pesar de haber transcurrido unos pocos minutos, no lograba recobrar la compostura. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo único que notó fue seguía desnudo de la cintura para abajo y que Gon estaba desnudándose delante de él. Apretó los labios para no gemir y optó por deleitarse con aquel espectáculo, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en _cierta_ parte de la anatomía del menor. Rogando, internamente, a que ello esté sobre o en el interior de su cuerpo, incluso podía conformarse con tenerlo restregándose contra su piel.

—_Killua_… ¿quieres seguir? —preguntó en un tono coqueto y burlón, tomando entre sus dedos un poco de la _semilla_ del ajeno y meterlo en su boca.

Desesperado, el muchacho de ojos azules asintió, y estiró sus brazos hacia su amigo. Esperando a que él lo tomase y lo hiciera suyo de una buena vez, no ganaba nada con hacerse el difícil.

Ser más _abierto_ con Gon traía cosas muy buenas.

El moreno sonrió con ternura antes de adueñarse de los labios ajenos, obligándolo a recostarse en el césped y situarse entre las piernas del mayor, comenzando a guiar su intimidad hacia la rosada entrada…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las torpes y bruscas sacudidas en su hombro hicieron que Killua descubriese su mirada, contemplando, alterado, los alrededores.

Parpadeó, sin acostumbrarse todavía a la luz de la habitación; su cabeza dolía y aun parecía estar dormido. Bostezó y restregó sus ojos, desperezándose.

—Onii-chan. —murmuró una voz femenina, con un tono de preocupación y tristeza.

Volvió la vista en dirección al sonido, encontrándose con el rostro de su linda hermanita. —¿Alluka? —dijo en un tono ronco, mucho más que lo normal, mientras trataba de deshacer ese mal sabor de boca—. ¿Q-qué hora… es?

—Ya es mediodía. ¡Dormiste mucho, onii-chan!

—A-ah… entiendo.

—El desayuno estará listo ¿quieres comer aquí o en la sala?

Killua negó con la cabeza, restregando uno de sus ojos con suavidad. —C-comeré… contigo…—. Bostezó. —¿Pues… e-esperarme en el… comedor?

—¡Claro! Solo no tardes mucho. —exclamó al levantarse de la cama y correr hacia el corredor, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El albino asintió, dejándose caer sobre las sabanas y las almohadas. Suspiró, tratando de aclarar su mente y recobrar la compostura, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó entre ellas cualquier grito que pudiese salir.

Esto de los sueños le estaba quitando energías.

Y no como a él le gustaría.

No es que estuviese mal soñar con Gon ¡claro que no! Esa era la mejor parte de todo, hacer toda esa clase de cosas con su mejor amigo era sencillamente genial; y sumamente grato; pero, lo único malo de esta experiencia es tener que sobrellevar muchas cosas: el insomnio, la preocupación de su hermana, la polusión espontanea, las mudas de ropa, la limpieza de la cama, baño, sala y cualquier lugar que se viese afectado por su incontrolable lujuria.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, tomó el almohadón más próximo y lo estampó contra su rostro.

Al menos por unos cinco minutos quería olvidarse del sex appeal de Gon.

* * *

Bien, ahora la "noticia": voy a actualizar este fic cada cuatro/cinco días, en vez de que sea semanal, así que es eso. ¡Nos vemos en unos días queridas mentes perversas!

¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	4. El que calla otorga

¡Hola mis adorables mentes perversas! Tal como prometí, aquí está la actualización que tanto estaban esperando. Espero y lo disfruten.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Killua aún seguía despierto.

Su hermana estaba durmiendo desde hace ya varias horas, pero él no contaba con la misma suerte. Solo estaba allí, acostado sobre su cama, mirando distraídamente el techo de la habitación, contando una y otra vez las pequeñas manchas de humedad; había alrededor de quince, pero no se dignó a llamar para a los encargados para que solucionaran el tema. Aceptaba que fuera de esa manera; jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos y suspiró.

No es que él tuviese sueño ¡por supuesto que no! Podría soportar hasta tres días, sin dormir, el entrenamiento que tuvo desde niño tenía sus ventajas.

Había otro motivo por el cual no quería cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el reino de los sueños: sus fantasías; sí, éstas volvieron y ahora habían vuelto más intensas.

En cierto punto, Killua se sorprendía de su propia imaginación.

Todo lo que Gon le había hecho; abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, poseyéndolo de cualquier forma y manera; se había sentido tan real, como si su mejor amigo estuviese allí con él; tal vez algunas fantasías eran algo descabelladas, por no decir bizarras, pero aun así le habían encantado; haciéndole sentir amado ¡que era un amor reciproco! Y que luego de intimar, ellos podrían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

El albino chasqueó la lengua y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

¡Otra vez estaba delirando y dejaba que su mente se hiciera cargo de todo! El inconsciente era una maldita perra, y mucho más con él.

El solo recuerdo de todas esas imágenes, _vividas imágenes_, le hizo estremecer; además de traerle un tono rosado a sus mejillas.

Bufó molesto al no poder controlarse. _«Detesto mi vida. »_ Piensa para sí antes de tomar una almohada y cubrirse el rostro con ella. Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en el objeto, no planeaba hacerse daño, pero ésta era una manera efectiva para liberar la frustración.

Ahogó todo tipo de gritos contra la tela y estuvo a punto de sacar sus garras y hacer añicos todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

¡Estaba cansado de todo esto!

Y antes de poder continuar con su lamento, su cuerpo reaccionó ante los vividos recuerdos de su mente.

Como todas las noches.

Al sentir un leve latido mordió su labio inferior, percatándose además de que su sexo comenzaba a erguirse; soltando un gemido lastimero, quitó las sabanas de golpe y se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño.

Prendió la luz y cerró la puerta para luego recostar le peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, justo donde su corazón se encontraba, y tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de poder calmarse completamente.

Abrió la perilla y dejó que el agua cayese libremente, al menos ese sonido era capaz de hacerle ignorar el frío silencio que envolvía la habitación y el resto de la casa; mojó su rostro unas tres veces y suspiró al final, recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el lavabo mientras admiraba en silencio su demacrado reflejo: se veía mucho más pálido, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, los ojos oscurecidos y el cabello revuelto.

Tenía una imagen deplorable.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió correctamente? Se supone que unas ocho horas bastarían para un adulto, pero el, ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad. ¿Habían sido dos? Tal vez fueron menos, porque desde que tenía esos extraños sueños no lograba dormir más de ese tiempo.

Usó el escusado como un asiento e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás; al menos sentir la baja temperatura de los azulejos le haría enfriar la cabeza.

¿Sería que solo él sufría esas cosas? Killua temía que así fuera, porque sería sumamente vergonzoso que solo él tuviera que vivir ese martirio producto de los sentimientos que tenía por Gon. No le sorprendería que el pelinegro no tuviese esos sueños, después de todo él era muy inocente, no tenía la capacidad de pensar cosas tan pervertidas y descabelladas; lo más probable que los únicos pensamientos de Gon sean la pesca, sus amigos y su familia.

Intensificadores; malditos dichosos con mente simple.

_«Al menos a él no le ocurrirían estás cosas. »_ Piensa mientras recuerda la tonta sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo; esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él; ocultó su mirada y suspiró. El solo hecho de recordar al moreno le traía paz y tranquilidad, junto con una cálida a la altura de su pecho. —Gon. —murmura su nombre y sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba.

Ya no tenía esa sensación de soledad, ni el aire parecía estar frío como en otras ocasiones, el solo hecho de pensar en Gon hacia que todo a su alrededor cambiase rotundamente; era un efecto muy relajante.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se queda dormido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Oír el _"click"_ del seguro hizo que Killua se tensara, sin embargo, estaba decido a mantenerse tranquilo y seguro de sí.

Suspiró antes de sentarse sobre el escusado, cruzándose de piernas, dándole una mirada escéptica al muchacho frente a él; Gon parecía estar más feliz que de costumbre, y esa mirada coqueta que le obsequiaba, en un claro intento por seducirlo, estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta de una manera un tanto brusca, mirando con molestia a su compañero.

El pelinegro se encoje de hombros, como si le restara importancia al asunto. —Solo quería estar contigo y experimentar cosas nuevas.

—¿En un baño? ¡Qué original!

—Ya Killua, no seas quisquilloso. ¿No lo ves a esto como una aventura?

—Estás delirando otra vez.

—Y tú eres un amargado. —replicó sacándole la lengua al final—. ¡Oh vamos!

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna vertebral, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan intensamente. —P-podríamos ser atrapados… —replicó en un tono bajito, tratando de escuchar esa voz en su cabeza; no era correcto hacer eso y lo sabía.

Pero la adrenalina, y deseo, era mayor.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? —mencionó con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

Y Gon no estaba ayudando mucho.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Killua terminó suspirando al final; resignándose a dar pelea. ¿De que serviría? Si siempre se hacía lo que Gon quería. ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser la excepción?

—S-solo, apresúrate—. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. —N-no quiero que alguien nos vea…

Gon asintió de inmediato, sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su rostro.

—Te divertidas, te lo aseguro—. Se arrodilló en el suelo, lo más cerca del escusado posible, y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón violeta, quitando también la ropa interior.

Killua tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir en voz alta. Se estremeció y todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, la respiración se le entrecortó y el pulso salió disparado por los aires. Las leves caricias que recibían fueron más que suficientes para que su miembro se irguiera; el más joven se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza rosada.

—_Ngh_… Gon. —gimió mientras su mirada se tornaba brillosa y el sonrojo en su rostro se extendió hasta su cuello y orejas.

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo y tironeó del pantalón hasta que quedase a la altura de los tobillos, viendo las piernas desnudas de su _"futuro amante"_, se relamió y le dirigió una intensa mirada a su compañero. Deslizó su dedo índice a lo largo de la intimidad del Zoldyck, desde la base hasta la punta levemente hinchada, mientras que atrapaba con sus labios uno de los testículos y tironeaba de ellos. Pasando su lengua por toda la piel. Con sus dientes tomó la piel del prepucio y mordisqueó suavemente de ella, ganando alguno que otro gemido.

Sonriendo triunfante, el Freecss envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la erección y dio un suave apretón, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Oh, se siente muy caliente. —murmura al restregar el miembro en contra su mejilla, sintiéndola latir y estremecer, mantiene su agarre firme y sus ojos fijos en el muchacho de cabello cano—. Me gusta mucho…

—G-Gon... n-no juegues conmigo… —lloriqueó tensando las piernas—. I-idiota… _Nghh…_

Gon sonrió y envolvió su boquita en torno a la cabeza hinchada, lamiendo todo el contorno, hasta decir tomar por completo la intimidad de Killua. Oyéndolo gemir y jadear. Levantó su mirada y mantuvo sus ojos centrados en el rostro del albino, sin llegar a detener los movimientos de su boca, humedeciendo el miembro con su saliva.

El bombeó de su boca aumentó, volviéndose más y más rápido en solo cuestión de segundos. Aflojó su mandíbula y tomó todo lo que pudo con sus fauces, agradeciendo no tener el reflejo nauseoso, hasta que la intimidad ajena rozase el principio de su garganta, haciendo todo lo que esté a su alcance para no raspar la piel con sus dientes. Sus manos retuvieron las piernas de Killua y, con cierta ternura, daba movimientos circulares con su palma; lo sintió estremecer y tarareó lindamente al comprender que era él quien generaba todas esas reacciones.

Su boca se abrió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —¡Ah-ah! G-Gon… e-estás llendo muy rápido…—. Sujetó entre sus dedos los cabellos oscuros del menor, tironeando, inconscientemente, de ellos con mucho fuerza. —¡Voy a…! V-voy a…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el mayor alcanzó su clímax; llenando la boca del pelinegro con su _dulce esencia_.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como esa conocida sustancia inundaba su boca. —¡_Mnn_!—. Las mejillas se inflaron e intentó retener la mayor cantidad dentro de sus fauces, percibiendo que un espasmo recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Gon aleja su boquita y ve como un hilo espeso unió momentariamente sus labios con la rendija de la glande. Limpia sus labios y sonrió entusiasmado, percatándose de que sus mejillas se encendían más y más.

Su dedo pulgar quita el último rastro húmedo de sus labios, llevándolo luego al interior de su boca. —Bueno, no estuvo tan mal ¿o sí lo estuvo? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, y un tanto malvada, en el rostro.

El otro no responde, solo intenta recuperar su respiración y normalizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Mira distraídamente al techo, su labio inferior tiembla y nota como un hilillo de saliva escapar por la esquina derecha de su labio, traga pesadamente, su cuerpo tiembla y su intimidad aún seguía algo animada; gimió por lo bajo y apretó con fuerza los parpados, no tenía deseos de ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Al menos no por ahora.

Cuando su orgasmo se calmó, Killua se relajó y volvió su rostro hacia su compañero, notando como éste se recostaba sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole con una adorable sonrisa.

Se aleja de su lugar y estira una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla sonrojada, llegando a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por los rosados e hinchados labios. —¿Listo para más? —finaliza con un guiño coqueto.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, el mayor se negó a responder. Solo apartó la mirada, concentrándose en un punto fijo sobre los azulejos blancos, tratando de ignorar el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Pero el más joven tomo esas reacciones como una afirmación para continuar.

Retiró los pantalones lilas, junto con la ropa interior, dejándolos en un rincón del cubículo y antes de deshacer el cinturón y desabotonar el suyo le sonrió cariñosamente; no le sorprendió que Killua lo haya ignorado, negándose a mirarlo siquiera; lo bajó hasta la altura de sus rodillas y mantuvo una postura firme, estiró sus manos para luego sobre los muslos ajenos.

Ambos tomaron una profunda respiración, sintiéndose sumamente nerviosos por lo que estaba por hacer.

Nerviosos y excitados.

Lamiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior, Gon tomó su miembro erecto entre sus manos y lo guio hasta la entrada del mayor, teniendo mucho cuidado. Al oír los gemidos escapar de los labios de su compañero sonrió. Por su parte, Killua cerró sus ojos ante la deliciosa sensación de ser tomado por su amigo, deslizándose poco a poco dentro de él, hasta que, de una manera brusca y un poco tosca, se adentró de golpe.

El albino se tensó y un pequeño gritito brotó de sus labios. —¡Idiota! T-ten más cuidado. —siseó por lo bajo ante el repentino ardor en su retaguardia.

—L-lo siento—. Sonrió nerviosamente. —C-creí que… ya te habías acostumbrado.

—Sí lo hice, pero… tienes que avisarme cuando estés por hacer algo así. —mencionó al tironear con fuerza los mechones negros, teniendo intención de hacerle daño—. Hacemos esto siempre ¡Sabes que debes avisarme primero!

Gon asintió avergonzado por su accionar, pero también adolorido por el maltrato que recibía por parte de su compañero. —Killua… d-duele.

—¡Hmph! Bien merecido lo tienes. —exclamó antes de soltarle y cruzar los brazos sobres su pecho, claramente molesto por la situación.

—Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Podemos seguir?

El muchacho de cabello blanco suspiró, sintiéndose resignado. ¿Para qué resistirse? Sí él quería mucho que esto se concretara.

—Anda, hazlo—. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Killua se sujetaba de la tapa del tanque mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante; envolvió sus caderas en torno la cintura ajena, creyendo que de ese modo todo sería más sencillo.

Los empujas se volvieron más violentos, torpes y descoordinados, por más que lo intentaran no conseguían sincronizarse; la postura y el lugar no eran de lo más favorables para que su aventura fuera de lo mejor.

—G-Gon… e-esto es… incomodo. —masculló con la mirada vidriosa y un notorio tono carmín en sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿I-incomodo?—. Inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, teniendo una expresión curiosa en el rostro. —¿Te duele… e-estar así?

El albino asintió. —P-pero… n-no quiero parar… —balbuceó con una mueca de placer; consciente de que, aun teniendo esa incomodidad, no iba a detenerse—. ¡Ah! G-Gon ¿q-qué…?—. Miró horrorizado a su compañero al notar que lo había tomado entre sus brazos, procurando mantener, de alguna manera, sus cuerpos unidos.

Antes de que el muchacho de ojos azules pudiese decir algo, el más joven se sentó sobre el retrete, recargando el peso de su compañero sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Listo! ¿Se siente mejor, no? —dijo en un tono divertido—. Ahora seré yo quien haga todo el trabajo… pero, si quieres ayudar no me ofenderé.

—G-Gon…—. El mayor le miró avergonzado, sin querer suplicarle para que continuara con lo de antes.

El Zoldyck gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió una profunda y salvaje embestida, golpeando ese lugar especial en su interior. Su amante continuó empujando sus caderas, con golpes erráticos y torpes, hacia arriba, sujetándole de las caderas con fuerza e incrustando las uñas en algunas pocas oportunidades.

Gon gimió al sentir que su intimidad se adentraba completamente en Killua, centímetro a centímetro, todo era caliente y apretado; al igual que la primera vez; el mayor se quedó sin aliento, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir sonoramente, ocultó su mirada azul zafiro y ronroneó al final. Satisfecho por la conocida sensación que le produjo.

Rara vez lo hicieron de este modo, pero cuando lo hacían se sentía tan intenso como una primera vez.

Los brazos del albino rodearon el cuello ajeno, tironeando suavemente de los puntiagudos cabellos oscuros, mientras que su cuerpo rebotaba al compás de los golpes. Inclinó sus labios hacia adelante, besando cualquier porción de piel morena que estuviese a su alcance, respirando pesadamente contra el oído de su amigo.

Sin que las embestidas se detuvieran, ambos se dejaron embriagar por la lujuria.

Hasta que de pronto escucharon el sonido de unos pasos, junto con el rechinido de la puerta, y unas voces masculinas conversando; el dúo se detuvo abruptamente ante ello, mirando con temor a quien tenían en frente.

Si hacían algún tipo de ruido podrían ser descubiertos.

Y esa idea era agradable para Gon; estar al borde de ser atrapados por alguien.

Sin romper el ritmo, el moreno continuó embistiendo a su compañero; notando como la intimidad de su compañero se humedecía más y más, las gotas perladas llegaban a mojar los pálidos muslos.

—¡G-Gon! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo…? Podrían escucharnos…

Él sonrió con aires divertidos. —Lo siento Killua… pero, te ves muy bonito así y no pude resistirme. —respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la respiración entrecortada.

Si no fuera porque Killua cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, sus gemidos y jadeos habrían sido escuchados por toda la habitación; pero, no se podía decir lo mismo del pelinegro.

—_Oye ¿has escuchado eso?_

—_¿El qué?_

—_Era una voz, así como un gemido…_

—_Pobre tipo entonces, debe estar esforzándose._

—_Es eso o no puede conseguir pareja._

Una de sus manos ascendió y trazó con delicadeza la mejilla del Zoldyck. —Tienes que guardar silencio, Killua. Si no, nos descubrirán…

—G-Gon… yo…—. Apretó los labios con fuerza cuando el empuje llegó hasta su lugar especial y su compañero lo tomaba de los muslos para facilitarle acceso.

Gon se movió tan rápido como pudo, tomando entre sus labios los de Killua; apoderándose de ellos de una manera apasionada.

El albino bajó la mano hasta su miembro necesitado y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estómago, una especie de hormigueo, que hizo que aumentara sus caricias; sin poder controlarlo, gimió al alcanzar su ansiado orgasmo.

Unas embestidas más bastaron para que el moreno alcanzara su clímax. Vertiendo su semilla por el interior del mayor, sin preocuparle mucho que algunos restos escurrieran de su entrada. Sonrió felizmente y, con la sola intención de molestar a su mejor amigo, le mordió el hombro derecho hasta dejar una marca rojiza en ese lugar.

Killua se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Gon, respirando pesadamente, y cuando unos dedos acariciaron con ternura sus cabellos ronroneó felizmente.

Apenas pudo percatarse que, de alguna forma, la puerta había sido abierta con brusquedad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Soltando un agudo gritito descubrió su mirada azul zafiro.

Lo primero que percibió fue el color blanco del lugar, tan brillante y enceguecedor, que tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que su vista se volvió nítida otra vez. Restregó su ojo con suavidad y estira sus brazos al final, desperezándose.

¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá dormido?

No estaba seguro; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que su trasero se sentía sumamente adolorido, además de congelado. Fue una de las peores ideas que había tomado en su vida.

Bostezó lindamente y volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, necesitaba unos momentos para poder olvidar todas y cada una de las imágenes en su cabeza; producto de ese descabellado sueño; solo recordar lo que había sucedido en otras ocasiones hacía que se sonrojara. Cerró sus ojos brevemente y suspiró, eso era lo que necesitaba: un buen sueño.

_«Tal vez si me controlo, pueda dejar de tener esos sueños._ —pensó para sí—. _A lo mejor con algo de practica… » _Un escalofrío recorrió por toda su columna vertebral, mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Aquello que había sentido debía ser su imaginación, no podía ser real, pero a estas alturas ya dudaba de sí mismo.

Temeroso, tomó una profunda respiración y contó mentalmente hasta cinco, para luego bajar la vista hasta su entrepierna.

Notando allí lo que tanto temía.

Una mancha en sus calzoncillos.

—Maldita sea. —murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo la mandíbula tensa. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar con furia; estas cosas eran las que más odiaba que ocurriesen.

_La polución nocturna_.

Esas eyaculaciones involuntarias le sacaban de quicio ¿y cómo no? Si lo primero que sentía al despertar era una humedad entre sus piernas, grande o pequeña. Tener que estar escondiendo su ropa, las sabanas y dar vuelta el colchón no era lo de más agradable, ni mucho menos cuando debía hacerlo estando medio dormido.

Killua suspiró con resignación, ahora tendría que limpiarse.

Maldiciendo su suerte, se deshizo de su ropa interior para luego arrojarla al cesto junto al lavabo, abrió la llave del agua fría e ingresó a la ducha; tal vez, un buen baño sería capaz de hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones. Aunque fuere por unas cuantas horas.

Porque estaría allí un largo rato hasta poder calmarse.

* * *

¡Ustedes se han portado mal conmigo! No me dejaron mis reviews, ahora estoy triste u_u ¡Nah, mentira linduras! xD Ustedes saben que pueden dejar el comentario que quieran, incluso si no lo dejan, me conformo con saber que leen esto y les gusta ¡ya que es para ustedes! Y solo para ustedes ;)

Cuídense mucho cariños míos, nos vemos en otra actualización.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	5. ¡Neko-chan!

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes; quise actualizar el martes, pero no pude, la página no me dejaba entrar. Entonces, recordé que el viernes era día de actualización y decidí subir dos capítulos seguidos... el siguiente lo voy a subir en unas horas; estoy terminandolo. Así que, sean pacientes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

—Gon.

—¿Sí?

Ante la intensa mirada que le dirigió su mejor amigo su rostro se sonrojó y, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso, mordió su labio inferior. —¿P-puedo… preguntarte algo?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió entusiasmado, con la alegre y brillante sonrisa de siempre.

Ahora su rostro estaba en un peor estado; a él le gustaba mucho la sonrisa de su amigo, porque sabía que solo se la dedicaba a él. Solo a él; de un rojo tan oscuro que se extendió hasta su cuello y orejas. Intentó hablarle y tartamudeó torpemente, tomó una pequeña respiración y suspiró al calmarse completamente. Aclaró su garganta, y al poder encontrar su propia voz se dignó a hablar.

—¿P-por qué… tengo qu-que usar esto? —indagó en apenas un murmullo, bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.

Gon sonrió, siendo plenamente consciente de la vergüenza de su amigo, y rió por lo bajo antes de acomodarse mejor sobre la cama. —¡Porque te ves adorable con esas orejas de gato Killua! Van con tu personalidad…

Killua no supo que responder a ello. Desvió la mirada hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación, permitiendo que su flequillo cubriese sus ojitos azules, y jugueteó nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su ropa interior.

Sin poder contener su euforia, el pelinegro observó a su compañero, deleitándose con el atuendo que éste usaba; algo sumamente atractivo en él.

El albino estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, con el torso descubierto, y usando apenas un bóxer color gris. Muñequeras color blanco, un collar negro con cascabel en el cuello, y unas orejas blancas entre medio de sus cabellos canos; todo a juego con su piel pálida, perfecto para él; un tinte rosado en sus mejillas y las orbes zafiros ligeramente oscurecidas.

Dando una lenta lamida a su labio inferior, el muchacho de cabello en punta se sentó sobre el colchón, recostando el peso de su cuerpo en ambas palmas. Dobló y junto las rodillas mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una pequeña carcajada; él sabía perfectamente que Killua terminaría asesinándolo cuando tuviese la oportunidad, y todo por obligarlo a usar ese estúpido y vergonzoso atuendo. Lo sabía, podía ver su malestar reflejado en aquel pulcro y atractivo rostro. Pero, y tal como era de esperarse, no le importó mucho los sentimientos de su amigo.

Y mucho menos en una situación como esa.

Luego de calmarse, el pelinegro se arrodilló en la cama, quedando justo frente a su mejor amigo, y estira sus labios para besar tiernamente su mejilla. Aleja su rostro y le obsequia una mirada coqueta, junto con una sonrisa un tanto descarada; algo sumamente extraño en él; riendo por lo bajo, posó su mano derecha contra el pecho desnudo. Escuchando, y sintiendo, los acelerados latidos del corazón ajeno.

El Zoldyck procuró ignorarlo, como también tratar de tranquilizar tanto su respiración como el ritmo cardiaco, sin embargo, y por más que lo intentase, no podía apartar la vista de aquella persona. ¡Era tan débil ante él!

Gon era su mayor debilidad; Alluka también lo era, pero no del mismo modo que su mejor amigo; y él lo sabía, y terminaba aprovechándose de ello. Porque, más allá de esa amabilidad, dulzura, y alegría, se ocultaba una pequeña cuota de maldad y egoísmo… y esto se desarrollaba de peor manera cuando estaban en el dormitorio.

La repentina caricia que sintió en su cintura hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, regresando a la que ahora era su realidad, parpadeó sorprendido y bajó la mirada hasta su cuerpo. Notando así la mano de su compañero acariciando dulcemente su piel. Se sonrojó e intentó sacarla, más él no se lo permitió y redobló la apuesta, haciendo mucho más firme el agarre.

—En verdad, me fascina como te ves Killua. Es algo… de lo que no quiero perderme ningún detalle. —comentó al sostenerlo de la barbilla, obligándolo a que lo observara—. Así está mejor…

Killua intentó liberarse, pero sentir el cálido y confortable tacto del menor contra su piel hacía que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Estremeciéndose levemente, tragó con pesadez y comenzó a tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire ante la sensación de que todo su cuerpo iba calentándose.

—I-imbécil…—. Cerró sus ojos, negándole el privilegio de ver a través de ellos sus debilidades. —Mira… l-lo que haces que haga por ti…

—Es que eres muy indulgente conmigo.

—Idiota.

—Además, a una parte tuya le gusta todo lo que hacemos juntos; incluso desde que somos jóvenes. —eso último lo dijo contra su oído—. Eres la única persona con quien haría esto… a quien _amaría,_ y dejaría que _me ame_ por toda la noche.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios rosados; aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo a su auto-control; junto con el nombre del ajeno. El repentino escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna vertebral e hizo que diera un pequeño gritito, descubrió su mirada y observó atentamente el rostro de su mejor amigo; notando que él se veía satisfecho por sus reacciones.

—G-Gon… —murmuró su nombre soltando un suspiro al final.

—¿Sí, mi lindo gatito?

El albino gruñó molesto, mirando furiosamente al moreno, e intentó morderle en la mano; para suerte del menor, había logrado esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo.

—Grosero.

—Y tú un imbécil.

Luego de soltar un pequeño suspiro, Gon tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo y comenzó a repartir dulces y tiernos besos por las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, y por último los labios; mimándolo un poco; mientras que lo sentía estremecer y decir su nombre entre murmullos graves. Aunque él no quisiese admitirlo en voz alta, estaba disfrutando de esa especie de "compensación" que le daba el pelinegro.

Acto seguido, y sin previo aviso, lo sujetó de las caderas con fuerza y con un certero impulso levantó al albino para luego situarlo sobre su regazo; ignorando por completo el gritito de sorpresa que dio el mayor ante su accionar.

Estando ya más calmado, Killua lo golpeó en la cabeza. —I-idiota… a-avísame si vas a hacer a-algo así…

El pelinegro sacó la lengua, en un gesto juguetón. —Lo siento…

—No te disculpo nada… A-al menos l-la próxima vez… intenta—. No logró continuar con su regaño por culpa del repentino beso que recibió de su compañero; a tal punto que parecía querer dejarle sin aliento.

Se besaron tiernamente, acariciando los labios ajenos con premura y dulzura, dejando algún que otro mordisco cuando tuviesen la oportunidad, hasta que una sensación burbujeante se situó sobre sus estómagos e hizo que todo a su alrededor se sintiese más caliente que nunca. Abrieron sus bocas y las lenguas se acariciaron la una a la otra, con hambre y desesperación, volviéndose algo mucho más húmedo, brusco, y un tanto torpe; pero para ellos, era más que suficiente. Se sentía sumamente bien.

Al alejar sus rostros contemplar al otro fijamente, de una manera intensa, tratando de transmitir el profundo cariño que sentían por el otro. Sonrieron, un alegre mientras que el otro un tanto nervioso, haciendo que la tensión que hubo en el ambiente desapareciera por completo.

Gon elevó su mano derecha y rozó el rostro de Killua, entreteniéndose un poco con las aureolas rosadas que adornaban sus mejillas, mientras que su pulgar delineaba el labio inferior rosado.

Bajó su mano y, al percatarse de que era observado atentamente por el mayor, le guiñó un ojo al final; orgulloso de causarle un notable sonrojo a su compañero.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta en un tono coqueto, acomodando mejor el cuerpo de su compañero sobre su regazo; levantó sus manos y acarició tiernamente su espalda, haciéndole estremecer con el leve roce de las yemas de sus dedos.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua con molestia, mordiendo la cara interna de su mejilla hasta el momento en que doliera. —¿P-para qué preguntas? S-sí… de todos modos vas a hacerlo.

—No tiene nada de malo que pregunte si quieres hacer esto o no; si deseas que nos detengamos, me lo dices y ya…

Su cuerpo se tensó ante ello. —¡No! N-no es eso… no. —exclamó bajando el tono de su voz poco a poco. Aclaró su garganta y miró por el rabillo de su ojo el rostro alegre de su compañero. —P-por mí está bien… puedes continuar… podemos continuar con esto.

El más joven sonrió. —De acuerdo—. Afianzó su agarre contra las caderas, dando un ligero apretón con sus uñas cortas, y le obsequió una mirada intensa, antes de bajar un poco su rostro. —Como tú quieras, Killua. —murmuró mientras soltaba su cálido aliento contra el pecho ajeno.

Aquello lo hizo estremecer y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir; sentir el aliento de Gon sobre su piel fue algo sumamente placentero. —I-idiota…

El insulto que recibió le hizo sonreír, rió por lo bajo y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por ambos pálidos pectorales. Primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que se centró en un área específica: los pequeños y erectos pezones rosados.

Dándole una breve lamida a uno de ellos, dibujó varias veces el contorno de las aureolas, antes de mordisquear ligeramente el botoncito de carne. Sonriendo cada vez que oía los gemidos del mayor y lo sentía tironear de sus cabellos con fuerza. Tensó la mandíbula y succionó con mayor empeño el pezón, hasta dejarlo completamente mojado; teniendo los gemidos del mayor como una especie de incentivo a continuar.

—O-oye…—. Killua inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la ola de placer que sintió. Jadeó y trató de recuperar el aliento, asegurándose de no mostrar algún signo de debilidad. —¿Q-qué eres… un bebe o… algo así?

El muchacho de cabello en punta se rió y continuó con lo suyo, elevó su mano derecha y estrujó a su antojo el pezón sin atender, ganado más suspiros y gemidos por parte del mayor. Movió su lengua de arriba abajo, humedeciendo cada vez más la piel. Hasta que estrujó entre sus dientes el botoncito rosado, tironeando de él con ligereza.

—¡G-Gon! N-no muerdas… tan fuerte… —murmuró en un tono ronco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. D-duele…

El moreno alejó su boquita, haciendo un pequeño ruido al final, viendo como los rastros de saliva impregnaban tanto el pezón como la aureola rosada. —¿Uh? ¿Te duele…?—. Le miró con un aire curioso. —Pero, por los sonidos que haces parece que no es así…

—I-imbécil…—. Inconscientemente, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y se estremeció cuando las caderas de ambos se rozaron. —…E-eres… un idiota… _G-Gon_…

Besó uno de los pectorales y sujetó con cariño las caderas ajenas. —E-eso es porque eres muy sensible aquí…

—¡Ya d-deja de lamerme a-ahí! E-estúpido…

—¡Ok! —exclamó al alejar su boca—. En ese caso, voy a entretenerme con algo más. —eso último lo dijo en apenas un murmullo, besando brevemente la mejilla del albino.

Eso dejó desconcertado al Zoldyck. ¿Qué estaba tramando su compañero?

Antes de que pudiese preguntar, su cuerpo había bajado del regazo del menor y ahora estaba recostado sobre el colchón. Boca abajo. Con uno de sus brazos doblados por encima de su espalda; se removió incomodo, tratando de liberarse del agarre. Pero, al sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo le hizo detenerse.

Gon era el único que podía calmarlo.

—¿G-Gon? ¡Ah! —gritó sorprendido cuando tironearon de su ropa interior y dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Miró por encima de su hombro y al ver el rostro de su compañero se estremeció. Esa sonrisa burlona, un tanto coqueta y descarada, que le obsequiaba hacía que se quedase sin aliento.

—Tienes las orejas, pero a ti te falta la colita. ¿No crees?—. Soltando al mayor, buscó en el cajón de la cómoda y sonrió aún más al encontrar lo que buscaba. —¡Aja! ¡Aquí está! Qué bueno que la encontré, si no, no hubiésemos podido continuar…

Con un repentino y brusco movimiento la espalda del albino quedó encima del colchón; y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo; ignorando el hecho de que él tuviese una erección, detalle que siempre captaba su atención, sus ojos azules se posaron en la mano derecha. Precisamente en el _objeto _que sostenía.

Era un vibrador negro, con una esponjosa cola blanca de gato, y era un poco más grande de lo normal.

Killua tragó saliva con pesadez y lamió sus labios nerviosamente. ¿Y se suponía que _eso_ entraría en él? ¡Ni que tuviera tanta resistencia! Si bien su amante tenía lo suyo, no era tan grande como ese aparato; ni siquiera veía el frasco de lubricante o que su compañero humedeciera sus dedos.

Gon lo encendió y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

—Esto te va a gustar mucho… _Ki-llu-a~._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

—¡Onii-chan!

El repentino grito femenino hizo que cayese al suelo de la manera más torpe, graciosa, y brusca posible.

Esta escena se le hizo algo familiar.

Su rostro impactó contra la alfombra, junto con alguna almohada y la sabana envuelta alrededor de su pie izquierdo; él gruñó por lo bajo, mordiendo el lado interno de su mejilla para no insultar a todos los seres vivientes del mundo y no asustar a su hermanita, y rápidamente se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Masajeando con una de sus manos la zona del impacto.

No solo las fantasías le quitaban el sueño, además de hacerle tener los nervios de punta, sino que, al despertar, termina siendo mucho más torpe de lo que alguna vez fue; ¡y eso no debía suceder! Él había sido un asesino cuando joven ¿cómo era posible que estuviese cayéndose, golpeándose o quien sabe otras cosas luego de despertar de su sueño?; quitando el hecho de que terminaba golpeándose y con el cuerpo lleno de marcas.

Y no con las marcas que le gustaría tener; todas hechas por Gon, claro.

Ya hasta podía imaginar cómo se sentiría: su frío cuerpo haciendo contacto con la piel caliente, morena y suave, él se estremecería mientras murmura el nombre de su persona amada. Ambos se acarician y se besan con hambre y desesperación… y en un acto completamente desesperado, comenzaría a marcar a su mejor amigo, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, para que todos supieran que solo a él le pertenecía. A ningún otro ser vivo, solo a él.

—¿Onii-chan?

Fue hasta que escuchó la voz de la niña que recordó su presencia en la habitación. —¡A-Alluka! ¿Q-qué…?—. Aclaró su garganta, esperando que sonase lo más clara posible. —¿Q-qué haces… aquí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz; maldiciéndose por no haberse mostrado un poco más seguro de sí.

La pelinegra suspira, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas, mientras mira un tanto molesta a su hermano mayor. —Onii-chan, otra vez te quedaste dormido en la sala. ¡Ya son las nueve de la mañana! Deberías dejar de hacer eso…

—¿Eh?—. Parpadeó y buscó con la mirada el reloj colgado en la pared; tal como decía su hermanita, faltaban tres horas para que llegase el medio día. —O-oh… ya veo…

Ella soltó un pequeño bufido; sin percatarse de lo linda y adorable que se veía estando enojada. —Últimamente estás actuando extraño, onii-chan y no sé por qué. Ya no pareces ser el mismo de antes… —eso último lo dijo más para sí que para él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—E-eh… ¿no?

Eso no hizo que se sintiese más tranquila. —¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo? No sé… que tal vez te inquiete.

—¿Q-qué… me inquiete? —repitió con un tembleque en la voz, sin estar seguro de qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Asintiendo, le ofreció su mano al mayor, ayudándolo a que se pusiese de pie y tomara asiento nuevamente en el sofá. Ella imitó sus acciones, dejando ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo… ¡trataré de serte útil, onii-chan! —exclamó con una sonrisa sincera—. Tú solo dime, y te ayudaré. ¡Hasta Nanika quiere ayudar! Así que, solo debes decirnos.

El albino mordió su labio inferior al percatarse de que un sonrojo se asentaba en sus mejillas; maldijo su mala suerte por ser tan débil y hacer que ambas se preocuparan. ¡Estaba comportándose como un pésimo hermano mayor! No merecía tener en su vida a tan lindas y buenas niñas como ellas.

Si seguía así, terminaría perdiéndose de cosas sumamente importantes.

_«Estoy dándole demasiada importancia a estos sueños… cuando solo son eso ¡sueños!_—. Se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua con molestia—. _Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en lo importante; que en este caso es proteger a Alluka y a Nanika. »_ Tomó la almohada del suelo y la dejó en el rincón del sillón, para luego recostarse mejor en el él. Suspiró y llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza; si tenía pensado ignorar sus fantasías, tenía que dar un primer paso y relajarse un poco más.

—Onii-chan…

La voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza, desvió la mirada y se concentró en el rostro de su acompañante; eso sería suficiente para que no comience a divagar como siempre lo hacía. —¿S-sí, Alluka?

Ella le sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Armándose de valor, y tomar un breve tiempo para olvidarse de la vergüenza, señaló el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus costados; solo para darle un poco más de privacidad. O al menos esa era su intención y esperaba que sirviera.

Killua observó expectante a la pelinegra. —¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó un tanto desesperado por culpa del repentino silencio que los envolvió a ambos.

—E-eso…

—¿"Eso"? ¿Qué es "eso", Alluka?

Tomando una profunda respiración, e ignorando el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella respondió: —N-no sabía que… tenías problemas para ir al baño, onii-chan; ni siquiera los tenías cuando eras niño.

_«¿Problemas para ir al baño?_ —pensó un tanto confundido—. _¿A qué está refiriéndose? »_ Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. ¡Ahora se sentía mucho más confundido que antes! Estaba completamente perdido. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle su hermanita? Si tan solo fuese un poco más clara, Killua se ahorraría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza; aunque todo era mucho peor cuando estaba con Gon.

El pensar en su amigo hizo que sonriera como un tonto; lo mismo que sucedía siempre; sacudió su cabeza, deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos, y mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior.

En ese preciso momento, no tenía deseos de comenzar planear todas las _cosas_ que haría con Gon cuando volviesen a encontrarse.

Sonriendo débilmente, volvió el rostro hasta su hermanita y optó por centrar sus pensamientos en ella y en lo que estaba hablando; o trataban de hablar.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás…?—. Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al bajar la mirada y ver lo que su hermanita estaba evitando contemplar desde hace unos minutos; sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un notorio sonrojo adornó sus pálidas mejillas, llegando incluso hasta el cuello y orejas. —¡Ahhh! —gritó asustado para luego cubrirse la entrepierna con ambas manos.

Alluka suspiró. ¡Al fin se había dado cuenta! —O-onii-chan, no tienes que ponerte así… esos accidentes ocurren. —dice al tratar de calmar la vergüenza del mayor—. ¿P-porque no mejor te das…?—. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el albino había desaparecido de la habitación.

Killua y su GoodSpeed.

Siempre escapando cada vez que podía; ya sea para evitar un regaño de ella o que su hermano mayor Illumi los atrapase a ambos solo para llevarlos a casa.

La niña dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y comprobó el sofá. Para su suerte no se veía mojado, ni siquiera tenía una marca o rastro extraño. ¡Eso era bueno! No tenía deseos de limpiarlo, y sabía que Killua menos querría hacerlo, ni mucho menos llevar los almohadones a una tintorería; ya podría imaginar lo loco que se pondría su onii-chan, además de avergonzarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ella suspiró, encendió el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina.

Killua tardaría bastante en regresar; incluso estaba la opción de que él no abandonase su habitación hasta el día siguiente; y ella no iba a esperarlo por siempre. Todavía tenía algo de sueño y la mejor manera de despertarse sería tomando un rico desayuno.

_«Si se tarda demasiado, le preguntaré si necesita ayuda… aunque, no creo que acepte la mía. »_ pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sacaba el cereal de la alacena. Dejó la leche en la mesa, un vaso de jugo de manzana, unos dulces, y se sentó en el lugar que daba al televisor.

Este día sería interesante, y por cómo comenzó era una clara muestra de ello.

Solo esperaba que su hermano no se traumase por haber tenido un "accidente" en la sala; tal vez estaba teniendo problemas de vejiga. ¿Eso podría ser? Alluka no lo sabía, luego se lo preguntaría para sacarse las dudas.

Dio un mordisco a la galleta y cambió de canal.

Lo mejor sería darle un poco de espacio a su hermano, tal como venía haciendo desde hace varios meses atrás.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora... ¡Cuídense mucho linduras! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	6. Añoranzas

Se supone que tenía que subirlo ayer, junto con el capítulo anterior... el tema es que me quedé dormida y me olvidé xD Así que, aprovechando que hay un lindo clima por aquí y que no tengo que limpiar algo, lo subo. Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por el apoyo y eso... me hacen muy feliz.

Ah cierto, quería comentarles... me metí en un _grupito de facebook_ recientemente, así que, les agradezco el haberme aceptado. Un beso enorme para todos ellos (L); los dejo leer tranquilos, mientras que yo voy a jugar_** Five Nights at Freddy's**_ *-* asdsdasd, ¡como amo ese juego!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

—¡Nieve, nieve, nieve! ¡Está nevando! —exclamó la joven mientras perseguía los copos de nieve que caían del cielo nublado.

Killua observó atentamente a su hermana jugar, sentado en un banco del parque, riendo divertida, tratando de cubrirse mejor el rostro con su bufanda rosada.

Había sido un pedido de Alluka el estar aquí, puesto que tenía deseos de ver la nieve de cerca ¿y quién era él para impedírselo? Él siempre cumplía sus caprichos, siempre que estuviesen a su alcance; por más que ella estuviese feliz, él no podría decir lo mismo ¡odiaba los días nublados! Y era mucho peor si nevaba. El frío no era de su agrado; tal vez, se deba a que, inconscientemente, le hace recordar a su antiguo hogar, su familia, y los calabozos en los que estaba encerrado; y ponerse capaz y capaz de ropa no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

Desde hace alrededor de unos cuatro días el clima cambió. La temperatura bajó y antes de que se diera cuenta la nieve comenzó a caer de los cielos.

_«Debe de ser por la época. »_ pensó al torcer la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Había desarrollado cierto gusto por los días cálidos, agradables, así que esto era una especie de tortura para él; tenía la sospecha de que esto se debía por su mejor amigo.

La luz del sol le hacía recordar a Gon.

Todo lo que fuera cálido, dulce y confortable lo asociaba con ese muchacho de cabello en punta, de brillante sonrisa y deslumbrante mirada color almendra.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron; tontamente, y un tanto inocente, culpó al frío y al no llevar una bufanda; mordió su labio inferior y jugueteó nerviosamente con el cierre de su chaqueta oscura.

Precisamente, no quería pensar en esa persona.

_Gon Freecss_.

Con solo acordarse de su nombre todo su cuerpo se estremecía, su corazón latía como un loco, sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, le temblaban las piernas y una sensación extraña se acentuaba a la altura de su estómago; como si hubiese tomado algún veneno vencido; había leído sobre esos síntomas en las revistas de Alluka, solo por mera curiosidad, y la información que obtuvo no fue muy de su gusto.

_Atracción._

Killua se sentía atraído por Gon.

No solo física y sentimentalmente, sino también sexualmente; deseaba a su mejor amigo, anhelaba poder estar con él de una manera más íntima, romántica o tal vez salvaje, y traspasar de una buena vez esas dichosas barreras que los separaban de una posible relación; quería _besarlo_, _tocarlo, sentirlo_ como nunca antes y como nadie sería capaz de sentir.

_«Aunque esto de la sexualidad no me lo dijo ninguna revista_ —se dijo a sí mismo—, _solo daba a entender que yo estaba enamorado de Gon ¡que novedad! »_ Chasqueó la lengua enojado; eso último ya lo sabía, desde hace rato, que había amado al Freecss desde el momento en que su amistad floreció.

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro se acomodó mejor en su asiento y optó por centrar su atención en su hermanita, notando como conversaba alegremente con unas niñas del parque; el Zoldyck sonrió dulcemente, aquella imagen era tierna, linda, y conmovedora. Ver a Alluka relacionándose con personas, gente común, le hacía sumamente feliz… porque así, al menos su hermanita tenía la oportunidad de tener una adolescencia normal. Llena de amigos, y del amor familiar que él le brindaba.

Ellos eran felices así.

Aunque el albino sabía que algo le faltaba para ser completamente feliz, o mejor dicho a _alguien._

_«Gon. »_ Cerró con suavidad su mirada azul zafiro, permitiendo que en su mente apareciera la silueta de aquel pelinegro que tanto amaba_. «¿Me habrás olvidado? ¿Todavía… te acuerdas de mí? Porque yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, recordándote a cada momento. »_ pensaba apretando los puños con fuerza, tratando de ignorar la angustia que había en su pecho y el pequeño nudo en su garganta.

En verdad quería estar con ese chico, pero ahora, proteger a su hermana era su mayor prioridad; o al menos por el momento.

Algo impactó contra su rostro e hizo que se olvidara de sus pensamientos.

Era frío y se pegó en su piel, fue sencillo notar que era nieve, y retiró con sus dedos la parte que cubría sus ojos. Parpadeó y todo se volvió más nítido. Buscó al culpable con la mirada, encontrándose con Alluka riéndose a carcajadas, señalándolo, para luego, al notar que era observada, cubrirse la boca con sus manos enguantadas.

Killua sonrió maliciosamente, con un aire felino, antes de levantarse de su asiento, tomar una bola de nieve y correr tras su hermana.

Ella gritó emocionada antes escapar rumbo al lago, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente del albino; aunque supiera que éste podía alcanzarla; el poder jugar con su hermano mayor le hacía muy feliz.

Solo esperaba que él también pudiera divertirse.

Con el correr de las horas, y cuando la temperatura bajó un poco más, ambos Zoldyck decidieron regresar al hotel. La aventura había terminado por el día de hoy, mañana seguirían recorriendo la ciudad y los alrededores.

Mientras Alluka se daba un baño, Killua preparó chocolate caliente para ambos. Encendió la calefacción, llevó una frazada hasta el sillón y dejó las bebidas, junto con algunos dulces, en la mesa de madera.

Se acomodó en su lugar y mientras abrazaba un almohadón buscó algo bueno para ver en la televisión. Dio un pequeño sorbo y ronroneó gustoso por la calidez que le trajo a su cuerpo, para luego tomar una de las galletas.

Unos minutos después la muchacha apareció, secándose con una toalla rosada el cabello húmedo. —Terminé onii-chan.

Él sonrió. —Aquí tienes. —dijo al entregarle su tasa.

—Gracias—. Olisqueó el aroma a chocolate y suspiró. —Nos divertimos mucho hoy ¿no crees?—. Ante su pregunta, el muchacho asintió. —No pensé que nevaría, no después de que la semana anterior llovió muy fuerte ¡pero me alegra que haya pasado! Me gusta la nieve; todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Fue… algo _mágico_.

Killua sonrió tristemente al recordar aquel día; había comenzado sus viajes con Alluka, y al hacer una parada en _YorkNew City_ fueron sorprendidos por una nevada, la cual empeoró con los días; pero eso no les había molestado a ambos; y su hermana no podía dejar de jugar con la nieve. Hasta incluso se sacó fotografías con cada muñeco que había hecho, al igual que todos los ángeles de nieve sobre el suelo.

Todo había sido muy divertido y él también disfrutó de la nevada.

—¿Tú conocías la nieve, onii-chan?

Sacudió levemente su cabeza al tratar de concentrarse en las palabras de la pelinegra. —Uh, sí. Pude conocerla antes de… bueno, que no te dejaran salir de casa.

La niña formó una pequeña "O" con sus rosados labios. —Oh. Ya veo; me alegro por ti, onii-chan. ¡La nieve es muy bonita!

—Sí.

—¿Y Gon?

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el muchacho se tensó completamente; más logró disimularlo al final. —¿Qué ocurre con él?

—¿Conociste la nieve con él?

Eso lo tomó desprevenido.

Se removió incomodo, tratando de calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo; su corazón latía como un loco y un nudo apareció en su garganta; tosió y acomodó mejor la sabana de tal manera que cubriese mejor su cuerpo.

—No… no lo hice. —murmuró bajando la mirada hasta su regazo, entrelazando sus manos por sobre la taza caliente.

_"¡Recorramos el mundo juntos!"_ le había dicho su amigo una noche, bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado, y él había creído tontamente de que así sería; pero ahora ve que estaba equivocado. Que ambos tomaron caminos separados y continuaron con sus vidas, tratando de estar en contacto al tener un descanso de sus obligaciones.

Y ahora, ellos estaban alejados el uno del otro.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¿Uh? ¿Q-qué…?

—¿Extrañas a Gon? —preguntó con timidez—. ¿Extrañas estar a su lado, ir de aventuras, entrenar o conversar juntos?

Killua abrió y cerró su boca con torpeza, sin saber muy bien qué responder ante esa pregunta; sabía que debía decir algo, su hermana no se detendría hasta obtener una respuesta, sin embargo, ninguna palabra escapaba de su boca.

Antes de que Alluka volviese a increpar al mayor su celular sonó. Sonriéndole a modo de disculpa, se levantó del sillón, tomó el teléfono y luego de atender la llamada se encaminó a su cuarto, en busca de un poco de privacidad.

El albino suspiró aliviado, el no tener que responder esa pregunta le tranquilizaba; pero también, le traía cierta incomodidad, junto con un sentimiento de tristeza.

Dejando la taza a un lado, el muchacho se recostó sobre el sillón y cubrió su cuerpo hasta la altura del cuello con la frazada, apretando los parpados con fuerza; impidiendo a toda costa que las lágrimas aparecieran; tomó una profunda respiración y se tranquilizó. No tenía por qué actuar de ese modo, no debía sentirse tan miserable. Pero… no podía evitarlo, pensar en su amigo lo ponía en ese estado.

Y lo único que deseaba era tener a esa persona a su lado.

Una vez más.

_«Te extraño._ —pensó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo_—. Te extraño mucho, Gon. »_ Killua sollozó, chocando los dientes entre sí, sin importarle demasiado que el llanto apareciera; el sonido de la televisión inundaba la habitación, llenando cada uno de los rincones y ocultando el llanto del joven.

No fue hasta que el sueño apareció, haciéndole olvidar sus problemas por un momento.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Todo el lugar se sentía cálido, y mucho más porque Gon estaba con él.

El pelinegro lo tenía arrinconado contra unas piedras, sosteniendo dulcemente su cintura, mientras sus labios se pasaban por su cuello y hombros. Dejando marcas de besos y mordiscos, incluso algún que otro chupón, haciendo que se estremeciera considerablemente.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó el más joven alejando sus labios del pálido, y un tanto marcado, cuello ajeno—. ¿Quieres volver? Mientras estemos en mi habitación, Mito-san no se dará cuenta de lo que hacemos. —finaliza con un guiño coqueto, solo para aligerar el ambiente.

Un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios hinchados. —I-idiota…—. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando de él. —N-no seas… estúpido.

Gon sonrió. —¡No seas gruñón Killua! Sabes que estaba molestándote. —decía al elevar su mano y acariciar con ternura una de sus mejillas—. No tienes por qué enojarte… además, cuando estás enojado tiendes a ignorarme y no quiero eso.

Killua se sonrojó furiosamente y lo abrazó por el cuello, ocultando el rostro contra su hombro. —G-Gon. —musitó su nombre sin saber que más decir; aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera como un loco, estrujándose, y la necesidad de tener entre sus brazos a su mejor amigo apareció.

Sin deshacerse de su sonrisa, el más joven empujó suavemente a su compañero, alejándolo de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder verle al rostro. Sujetarle de las mejillas, rozando los pómulos con sus pulgares, e inclinarse poco a poco hacia adelante. Invadiendo el espacio personal de su amante, a tal punto de que una pequeña brecha separara sus labios; y fue el mayor quien acortó la distancia.

Se besaron dulcemente.

Los ojos del albino se cerraron ante el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, dejando escapar un leve jadeo, mientras que una sensación agradable llenaba su pecho; el pelinegro observó a su pareja un poco más, maravillándose por las expresiones de su mejor amigo, hasta que imitó sus acciones y se dejó llevar por el momento.

El beso era muy diferente a otros que se habían dado.

Sus labios se acariciaban tiernamente, con cariño y lentitud, lleno de amor, mientras que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la piel húmeda del ajeno. Recorriendo centímetro a centímetro, recordándolo todo; en sonido de sus bocas chocando, pequeños besos, sin llegar a más. Algo sumamente cálido, confortable, y por sobre todo amable. Sintiendo el cálido aliento de ambos escapando en cada suspiro.

Alejaron sus rostros, dejando una mínima distancia entre ambos, se miraron con cariño y saborearon el dulzor impregnando en sus labios hinchados.

Gon sonrió; y fue mucho más cuando notó el sonrojo en el rostro de su mejor amigo. —Killua. —murmuró en un tono bajo antes de besar con cariño la frente ajena—. Killua…

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Gon, esa forma tan tierna, tan íntima, tan especial, hizo que se sintiera sumamente avergonzado; a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, temblaba como una hoja de papel. Todo eso que estaba viviendo, era mucho para su pobre psiquis; su rostro se encendió por completo, llegando hasta las orejas y cuello, un extraño cosquilleo apareció a la altura de su estómago y el pulso salió disparado por los aires… Pero todo ello valía la pena, porque lo causaba su mejor amigo, porque era solo él quien le hacía sentir de ese modo.

El Freecss admiró en silencio a su compañero, rosando con las yemas de sus dedos cada una de sus facciones; los pómulos, las mejillas, la nariz respingada, los labios rosados, su fina barbilla, los mechones blancos que cubrían su frente mojada, los pálidos parpados. No hubo algo que él no tase; sonrió con amor y volvió a besar a su amante, tomándolo desprevenido.

Un gruñido brotó de su garganta; aquello no le había gustado. —G-Gon…—. Se estremeció y sus dedos se incrustaron en los hombros ajenos.

—Killua…

—_Nngh…_ Gon. —gimió cuando los labios se movieron por la mejilla, trazando un camino hasta su oído, llegando a un punto sensible que le hizo estremecerse.

Una risilla salió de él. —Eres tan hermoso… Killua…

Sonrojándose de peor manera, el Zoldyck bajó sus manos e intentó alejar a su compañero; pero sentir el torso descubierto de su mejor amigo, sentir la piel caliente, hacía que se le fuera difícil concentrarse.

—Y-ya... basta… G-Gon.

—Tan lindo…—. Toma una de las manos del albino y la besa tiernamente, desde cada uno de los dedos hasta el dorso y la palma; para terminar posándola en su mejilla. —Y solo mío… —eso último lo dijo mirando intensamente esos ojos azules.

Su labio inferior tembló, tenía la garganta seca, los ojos vidriosos, el rostro completamente sonrojado, y con los nervios a flor de piel. Killua abrió y cerró su boca graciosamente, tratando de decir algo, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salía de él; hasta que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró encontrar su voz.

Tomó una profunda respiración, ignoró el miedo y la vergüenza, tratando de quedarse más tranquilo.

—…E-el agua es… muy baja aquí. —comentó luego de recuperar el aliento, pasando sus manos por la superficie del agua; cambiando, tontamente, el hilo de la conversación.

El moreno asintió. —Por supuesto, estamos a unos metros de la costa del lago. ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres ir hasta más al fondo?

—¡N-no, no, no! ¡E-está bien! A-así está bien…

—¿Seguro?

—A-aja…

—Está bien. —mencionó antes de besarlo nuevamente en su mejilla y enroscar sus brazos en torno la cintura ajena, dando un ligero apretón bajo el agua. Suspiró y dejó un camino de besos por el cuello, junto con alguna lamida y mordisco.

Killua cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel abrazo, acariciando dulcemente los cabellos oscuros; al sentir un mordisco más fuerte de lo normal, tironea con fuerza los mechones negros, con tal de devolverle el favor.

—Te ves incomodo, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres irte ahora?

El de melena blanca muerde su labio inferior, temeroso e inseguro, y desvía la mirada, percatándose de que el calor sigue acumulándose en su rostro. —N-no… estoy bien. —respondió en un murmullo—. E-es solo q-qué… yo… ¿seguro que nadie viene por aquí?

—¡Es mi lugar secreto! Creo que nadie viene por aquí, digo, no conozco a nadie que sepa de este sitio…. ¿temes que alguien nos vea?—. El albino asintió, enroscando sus brazos en torno del cuello ajeno. —¡Tranquilo! Este lago está bien escondido, si hasta nos fue difícil llegar a él, así que, no creo que alguien venga por aquí.

—P-pero…

—Te preocupas demasiado Killua; no tienes que temerle a nada, solo estamos tú y yo.

—Ya s-sé, ya sé… p-pero… no me gustaría que alguien nos viera y-—. El dedo que se posó en sus labios le hizo callar, levantó la vista y sintió que se enamoraba un poco más de ese muchacho.

Una sonrisa coqueta, con un aire seductor, apareció en su rostro. —Shh, no digas más… ahora, solo quiero _sentirte_ otra vez. —murmuró entre besos, sintiendo que su compañero le correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo.

Las manos recorrieron ansiosamente el cuerpo del otro, con torpeza y descontrol, estrujando, arañando lo que tuviese a su paso, mientras que sus bocas acariciaban con pasión, degustando cada rincón que sus lenguas pudiesen tocar; Gon comienza a empujarlo suavemente hasta que la espalda de Killua chocase con una gran roca, murmuró un "_lo siento"_ contra sus labios y lo tomó de las piernas, obligándolo a que envolviera su cintura con ellas.

—Killua… —dice en un tono ronco—. Q-quiero meterlo… p-pero, necesito prepararte. Tienes q-que quedarte quieto…

—N-no…

—¿K-Killua?

Gimió y sintió que su entrepierna temblaba. —S-solo… solo hazlo Gon. Hazlo. —murmuró apretando los parpados—. _Lléname,_ por favor… hazlo; no importa si duele, s-solo hazlo…

El moreno asiente, con una de sus manos levanta uno de los glúteos del mayor y con la otra guía su intimidad hacia la entrada del albino. Al principio hubo resistencia, las paredes internas se apretaban contra él, creando una dulce y adictiva fricción, tomó una bocanada de aire y haciendo un último esfuerzo se adentró de golpe en aquel túnel aterciopelado.

Ambos gimieron, estremeciendo por la unión.

Unos cuantos segundos y el vaivén comenzó, siendo lento y calmo; solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse; con la sola intención de que ambos se acostumbrasen a la cercanía del otro, un tanto torpe por culpa del agua.

Gon mantuvo un ritmo rápido, brusco y fuerte, sujetando los muslos del albino al empujar a un ritmo constante. _"Te amo"_ murmuraba una y otra vez contra su oído, soltando algún que otro suspiro y gemido, sin dejar de envestir salvajemente al muchacho que lo abrazaba intensamente.

—Gon, Gon, Gon… —repitió su nombre entre lágrimas mientras sus dedos se perdían en el cabello oscuro—. T-te amo, t-te amo tanto Gon… Nngh, t-te am-amoh… ¡T-te amo! —exclamó incrustando las uñas en esa firme espalda.

—_Nngh_… Killua, estoy cerca.

—¡N-no! N-no lo hagas… no hagas que termine esto, n-no quiero… alejarme de ti. N-no lo hagas… —suplicó en un lloriqueo—… P-por favor…

La preocupación se vio reflejada en el rostro del menor; ver a su mejor amigo de ese modo, tan asustado, le hacía sentir de ese modo. —Killua…

—No, por favor.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, el moreno tomó con una de sus manos el rostro ajeno, aun respirando de manera entrecortada, y le obsequió una torpe y única sonrisa. —Mírame; no pienso de-dejarte nunca… eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—¿L-lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

Eso fue suficiente para Killua; cerró sus ojos y se adueñó bruscamente de los labios ajenos, tironeando de sus cabellos, mientras sentía que las embestidas eran mucho más intensas que las anteriores, llegando a tocar ese lugar especial en su interior.

El más joven empujó sus caderas una, dos y tres veces más antes de que él alcanzó su límite, gimiendo con un lloriqueo el nombre de su amante mientras que su semilla caliente estalló violentamente y salía disparado en la hendidura dilatada.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con fuerza ante sus liberaciones, disfrutando de las dulces replicas; prolongando su orgasmo hasta que no pudiesen más.

El mayor abrazó con necesidad a su amante, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Sabía que era un sueño, pero, Killua iba a disfrutar de él; por lo menos aquí, Gon lo amaba. Y ellos podían estar juntos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue murmurar el nombre de su amado.

Llevó algunos dedos hasta sus labios, acariciándolos dulcemente; aun podía sentir la suavidad, la dulzura, y la ternura que desprendían aquellos besos que recibió. De solo recordarlos su cuerpo se calentaba. Pero también, una sensación de tristeza y nostalgia se apoderaba de él.

Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, Killua se sentó sobre el colchón, quitando las sabanas de su cuerpo, y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su respiración.

_«Oh… esta es la primera vez que me despierto así. _—pensó al sentir que las lágrimas caían una tras otra por sus pálidas mejillas—. _Me pregunto… si en algún momento dejaré de llorar. » _Su mano se afianzó en la camiseta mientras algunos sollozos brotaban de sus labios, ocultando su mirada azul zafiro detrás de unos mechones blancos y mantener la vista fija en su regazo.

Ni él mismo entendía por qué lo hacía.

Todo era tan confuso, que apenas podía diferenciar de lo que había sido un sueño y la que era su realidad; a diferencia de otros sueños, éste fue muy diferente. Parecía que estaba junto a Gon, amándose el uno al otro.

No solo era la primera vez que lloraba al despertar, sino, la primera vez que una fantasía le causaba tanto dolor.

—Te extraño… —decía sin detener los sollozos—. _G-Gon_…—. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos, permitiendo que el llanto escapase libremente.

* * *

Bueno, salió medio angst el capítulo xD. Pero bueno, en algún momento tenía que poner algo así; o no, también estaba esa opción, pero no la tomé en cuenta; como sea... espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización... (la cual es cerca de Navidad... así que, estén pendientes ;D )

¡Muchos besitos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	7. El autocontrol es una perra

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. ¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Es que tuve problemitas para meterme a la página, y no pasé una buena semana (el sábado y hoy fueron los peores días .-.), pero bueno, lamento la tardanza. Pero, ¡miren el lado bueno! Ya terminé este fic, y ahora solo tengo que subir un nuevo capítulo cada cuatro días..

Ya saben lo que dicen, _**una de cal y otra de arena**_ mis niñas... ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

Faltaban unas tres horas para enfrentarse, nuevamente, a Knuckle.

Luego de tener un duro entrenamiento, como los últimos días, los dos jóvenes cazadores tuvieron su ansiado descanso: tomaron un baño, comieron algunos dulces y durmieron unos minutos en el suelo junto algunos almohadones; había que aprovechar el tiempo, ya que Biske estaba de compras con Palm y volverían hasta la tarde.

Unos minutos más tarde, cada uno se entretuvo con algo diferente: Killua estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo un libro, mientras que Gon permanecía recostado en una de las camas. Concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

—Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El albino levantó la vista de su libro, centrando ahora su mirada en el rostro de su mejor amigo. —Supongo. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué quería ganar tu familia con todas esas torturas? —preguntó de repente—. Aun no lo entiendo…

Aquello dejó estupefacto al mayor. —¿Eh? ¿G-Gon…? —murmuró al observar curioso, y un tanto incomodo, a su mejor amigo.

—S-sí no quieres responder, no tienes por qué hacerlo Killua.

—No, es eso es solo que… me tomó desprevenido. Es todo.

Gon sonrió nerviosamente. —Es que, nunca antes hablamos sobre tu infancia. Y tenía curiosidad… —finalizó rascando una de sus mejillas, sin percatarse de que su propio rostro estaba sonrojándose y el repentino silencio terminó por incomodarlo—. ¡N-no tienes que re-responder! D-digo… n-no quiero presionarte n-ni nada…

—Mi familia quería que tuviera tolerancia extrema para todo tipo de torturas, ya sea con venenos, electricidad, quemaduras, hasta incluso al dolor. —dijo de repente—. Y todo para que fuese el perfecto asesino—. Suspiró. —Pero como vez, no sirvió de mucho porque yo no quería eso para mí. Me negué a seguir el negocio familiar e hice las cosas por mí mismo; tomar el Examen de Cazador fue una de las primeras decisiones que tomé sin importarme lo que pudiese decir mi familia. Creo que fue una especie de prueba para mí.

—Entiendo. —murmuró antes de levantarse de la cama y sentarse frente al albino.

Killua sonrió. —Luego te conocí a ti y ya sabes el resto de la historia. —decía con una expresión dulce en el rostro—. ¿Por qué querías saber-?

El repentino beso que le dio su mejor amigo le impidió continuar hablando.

Un escalofrío recorrió por la columna vertebral del mayor, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y un desconocido calor se apoderara de él. Confundido, y sin saber con certeza qué hacer, llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta los hombros del pelinegro, dando un ligero apretón al final, y comenzar a empujar hacia adelante; queriendo alejarlo de él; sin embargo, su mejor amigo lo tenía bien sujeto del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas con los pulgares, mientras trataba de adentrar su lengua en la dulce cavidad ajena. Ambos gimieron, gruñeron gustosos, y dejaron que sus lenguas se acariciaron mutuamente, pasando por las encías y el lado interno de las mejillas.

El sonido de sus besos era capaces de interrumpir el silencio que los envolvía.

Se acercaron un poco más mientras las manos recorrían con torpeza el cuerpo del otro, afianzándose del cabello o de un puñado de ropa; aquella intensa unión duró por un breve tiempo y terminaron separándose, más no dejaron de acariciarse con amor y ternura.

Vio como un hilo de saliva mantenía sus labios juntos, rompiéndose por la mitad al final.

El Zoldyck se estremeció y un gemido lastimero brotó de él; decepcionado por tener que separarse de su amigo; su respiración era un desastre, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder calmarse, mientras que su corazón latía como un loco.

—G-Gon… —dijo en un murmullo, sin reconocer el tono ronco de su propia voz; nunca la había oído así antes.

—Killua…

Oír su nombre salir de los labios de su mejor amigo hizo que su entrepierna latiese, y una punzada incomoda llegara a la altura de su pelvis. —G-Gon… ¿q-qué…? _Mmnn_—. Se removió incomodo cuando dos firmes y calientes manos se colaron por debajo de su camisa. —_Nngh_… G-Gon… e-espera…

—Así que, puedes soportar cualquier estimulo ¿es eso no?

Ante esa pregunta su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. —G-Gon… ¿q-qué…?

—Te propongo un juego.

—¿Un… juego?

—¡Sí! Tienes que soportar todo lo que te haga en treinta minutos, si sueltas algún gemido o quejido antes del tiempo pierdes, pero, si logras cumplir las reglas tendrás un premio. —exclamó con una sonrisa autosuficiente—. ¿Te parece bien?

Lo único que el albino pudo hacer fue balbucear frases tontas e incoherentes, que no llegaban a ser más de tres palabras. Solo estaba allí, mirando como idiota al muchacho de cabello en punta, cerrando y abriendo su boca con torpeza, sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo; con algo de esfuerzo, alejó la mano de su compañero y volvió a respirar con normalidad, no sin antes tomar una profunda respiración.

El mayor aclaró su garganta, tratando de encontrar su propia voz. —G-Gon…

Pero su mejor amigo no parecía estar prestándole atención.

Al igual que siempre.

—¡Bien! Está decidido… te deseo suerte Killua. —mencionó al levantarse del suelo, no sin antes besarlo por última vez, y sentarse una vez más sobre el colchón.

La mente de Killua estaba en blanco, solo podía mirar a su compañero como si fuese un completo idiota; hasta el momento que logró encontrar su voz. —¿Q-qué…?—. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la camisa azul de Gon era arrojada al suelo, junto con sus pantalones cortos. —G-Gon… —murmuró su nombre al percatarse que su rostro se estaba encendiendo.

El pelinegro sonrió, coqueto y atrevido, mordiendo juguetonamente la punta de su dedo índice. —¿Mmm? ¿Necesitas algo… _Killua_?

El albino se estremeció y solo unos cuantos y torpes balbuceos brotaron de sus labios.

Gon solo sonrió y comenzó a descender el dedo mojado por su torso, lentamente, llegando a trazar caminos imaginarios por aquel lugar. Hasta llegar a la zona de los pectorales y juguetear con el pezón izquierdo, dándole ligeros toquecitos, rozando lindamente la aureola color rosado, sin apartar su intensa mirada almendra del rostro de Killua. Y entre su dedo índice y pulgar estrujó el pequeño botoncito de carne.

Todas esas acciones las hacía manteniendo el contacto visual con su amigo.

—Solo tenía, un poco de calor… ¿no te sientes igual? —preguntó con un guiño al final—. ¡Quiero decir! Tu rostro está completamente rojo; si no es fiebre, entonces… sientes _mucho calor_ ¿verdad?

Y así era. El cuerpo del joven Zoldyck parecía estar consumiéndose por las llamas; algo muy extraño en él, ya que la temperatura de piel era muy baja. Más de lo común; mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior y apretó con fuerza los puños. ¿Qué se suponía que era todo eso? ¿Una broma? ¡Eso debía ser! Gon no acostumbraba a comportarse de esa manera tan… _descarada._

Killua aclaró su garganta, en un vago intento de mostrarse seguro de sí. —G-Gon…—. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro; ¿por qué su voz sonaba como si se tuviese atragantado una espina de pescado?; sacudió su cabeza y mantuvo el semblante serio.

O al menos lo intentó.

Por su parte, Gon continuó con sus caricias. Mimando la piel de su torso, los brazos, hasta llegar a sus piernas y mover los dedos desde las caderas hasta la rodilla. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

—¿Sí, Killua? _Nngh_… ¿qué necesitas?

Esta vez, los orbes azules se mantuvieron fijos en las bien torneadas piernas morenas.

Era oficial, Gon había perdido la cabeza; o al menos eso quería creer el Zoldyck.

—Te ves muy tenso, _Killua_… me pregunto por qué será…—. Lamió con lentitud su labio inferior antes de sonreír burlonamente. —_Eso no te queda bien_…—. El recorrido de sus caricias cambió rotundamente, y ahora llegó hasta la cara interna de los muslos, rozando por muy poco su entrepierna.

Ahora la garganta del albino estaba seca, ardía, y podía sentir que el corazón trataba de escaparse por aquel conducto.

El moreno cambió de postura, quedando arrodillado sobre el colchón, se inclinó hacia adelante, arqueando un poco la espalda como si de un gatito se tratase, mirando intensamente a su mejor amigo.

Por acto reflejo, el mayor se arrastró hacia atrás. Percatándose de que, a cada segundo transcurrido, sus mejillas se encendían más y más; sus pálidas manos se posaron sobre el suelo, las garras salieron e rasgaron la alfombra, llegando incluso hasta el suelo de madera.

Aquello no había pasado desapercibido por el más joven. —Bueno, supongo que no estás rompiendo las reglas; así que, está bien.

—¿E-eh?

Río por lo bajo. —¡Mira tu labio Killua, está sangrando! Si esa es tu manera para tranquilizarte, créeme que no te funcionará para siempre. —ultimó con burla, viendo como el otro lamía los restos de sangre—. Veamos que método usarás para controlarte de esto…

—¿A qu-qué te…?—. Su voz se esfumó al ver lo siguiente.

Gon se paró sobre el colchón, posando ambas manos sobre las caderas, moviéndolas al compás de una melodía en su cabeza. Levantó bien en alto su barbilla, mantuvo la espalda erecta, y mantuvo juntas las piernas; sin más preámbulos, sostuvo el elástico de su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente hasta llevarlo a sus rodillas y luego quitarlo de una pierna a la vez; todo ello sin deshacer la sonrisa descarada de su rostro.

Arrojó la prenda al suelo y con sus dedos rozó sus propios labios. —¿Te gusta la vista? —preguntó al bajar su mano libre y tomar el miembro flácido antes de comenzar un lento bombeo.

Killua sentía que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo.

¿Gon estaba masturbándose delante de él?

Los movimientos de la mano empeoraron, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo más rápido, constante, tironeando del prepucio hacia atrás, acariciando la glande rosada con el pulgar. Unas cuantas caricias fueron suficientes para que esa zona comenzara a humedecerse, soltando alguna pocas gotitas blancas, el muchacho gruñó bajito y gimió el nombre de su amigo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Su mente le ordenaba que dijese algo, que parase de una vez por todas esa locura; eso era la idea de Gon, una completa e irracional locura, como toda clase de pensamientos que llegaban a su loca cabecita; sin embargo, la imagen que sus ojos contemplaban era sumamente tentadora. No podía apartar la mirada de allí, su cuerpo no reaccionaba… y su único deseo era estirar su mano para poder tocar la piel desnuda del muchacho frente a él.

El moreno de cabello en punta sonrió, se sentó sobre el colchón, manteniendo las piernas flexionadas y un poco separadas, y continuó acariciándose con premura.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y movió su mano libre hasta su pecho. —Nnngh… Killua… ¿t-te gustaría hacer esto, no? _T-tocarte_ así, o que _yo te toque _así… —gimió al tironear de su pezón—. ¿O te gustaría que te tome con mi boca, mientras, _nngh_, que mi lengua te acaricia y trago tu deliciosa semilla? ¿Uh? ¿Q-quieres… _ahh_… eso?

Sintiendo como su propia entrepierna se endurecía, latiendo contra sus pantalones, Killua aprieta los labios y lleva ambas manos hasta su regazo, rozando ligeramente el bulto que seguía creciendo; esto era una de las peores torturas que había sobrellevado. Gon sería capaz de matarlo si seguía así.

—Killua… _mmm_… n-no. E-eso tampoco vale…

—P-pero… G-Gon…

—N-no… _Ahhh_… si lo haces, perderás… —balbuceó mientras su cara se enrojecía más y más—. Y-y no podrás… tener tu premio… ¿sabes q-qué es?

—N-no… —respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a acumularse en su frente a causa del esfuerzo. —De-dejaré… q-qué me tomes aquí, en el suelo, contra la pared, donde sea que tú quieras_… nnghh_… ¡_Ahh_ Killua! Q-quiero… quiero tu pene en mí... ¡L-lo quiero tanto!

Antes de que el albino gimiera, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Su ropa interior se humedeció, su intimidad tembló, el calor se acumuló en su pelvis y varios escalofríos sacudían su cuerpo.

El Freecss sonrió, levantó su mano libre y lamió distraídamente los dígitos, mirando el rostro de su amigo en cada movimiento de su lengua. —_Killua_~… Nnghh… ¿t-te duele no? ¿Q-quieres… correrte, n-no? —murmuró dando una última lamida—. ¿Q-quieres, _mmm_, que haga esto contigo? ¿L-lo quieres?

Tuvo que morder su lengua para no gemir el nombre de su amigo; el gusto de la sangre inundó sus fauces, pero no le importó; se tironeó de los cabellos y mantuvo su vista fija en el espectáculo que su amigo le brindaba.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Luego de que sus dedos estuviesen completamente húmedos, y sin perder demasiado tiempo, los metió en el interior de la pequeña cavidad sin dilatar. Moviéndolos lentamente. Acostumbrándose a la sensación de sus paredes internas amoldándose a los dígitos, oprimiéndolos, volviéndose más resbaladizos por cada empuje que hacía; Gon gimió, soltando algún que otro gruñido, apretando los parpados con fuerza mientras separaba más y más sus piernas. Dejando a la vista su intimidad erecta, carente de atención.

Los dígitos se metieron uno tras otro, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, llegando a rozar aquel lugar especial en su interior y hacer que gritase agudamente.

Un hilillo de saliva corrió por la esquina de sus labios. —Killua… _Nnngh_… s-se siente tan bueno… tan apretado, que casi n-no puedo moverlos… _Ahh_… _Mmnn_. —gemía entre murmullos—. E-es, realmente, m-muy_… nngh_… ahhh… apretado. ¡_Ahh_! —gritó cuando los dedos tocó su próstata y metió un tercero.

Por un momento observó sus propias caricias, viendo como la mano subía y baja por el miembro erecto, humedecido por el líquido que brotaba de la hendidura, muy consciente de que el albino estaba mirándolo.

Volvió a gritar el nombre de Killua y se estremeció.

Todo el cuerpo de Gon se tensó y soltando un largo jadeo alcanzó su clímax, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gruñía bajito, sintiendo como su dulce néctar salía disparado y ensuciaba las sabanas de la cama. Lloriqueó ante las réplicas, suspirando gustoso ante la sensación; una vez que todo terminó, suspiró y descubrió su mirada, notando que sus labios se curvaban lindamente hacia arriba.

—¡Felicidades Killua! Ganaste. —exclamó al cruzarse de piernas, posando las manos sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Q-qué tal te sientes?

Pero Killua no respondió. Solo permaneció allí, sobre el suelo, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y los ojos ocultos tras una cortina de cabellos blancos.

El repentino silencio incomodó al más joven.

Apenado, tomó la almohada más próxima y cubrió con ella su desnudez. —¿K-Killua? ¿T-te sientes bien? —preguntó en un tono temeroso; que el albino lo esté viendo así, en un completo silencio, le incomodaba bastante.

¿Acaso su amigo estaba en una especie de coma por culpa de la impresión? Eso debía ser.

—¿Killua…? ¿Q-qué-?—. Pero el repentino grito del mayor le impidió continuar; dio un pequeño respingo e inconscientemente se arrastró hacia atrás.

—¡A la mierda todo!

Antes de que Gon pudiese reaccionar, Killua se levantó rápidamente del suelo y, deshaciéndose de su camisa y pantalón, se lanzó encima de él para besarlo intensamente, dejando que sus manos acariciaran todo lo que estuviese a su alcance; tan centrado estaba en su labor, que no se percató de que llevó amabas manos hasta sus nalgas. Estrujándolas de manera juguetona.

El muchacho de tez clara apartó sus labios y gimió, mordiendo su labio inferior, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante, haciendo que las entrepiernas de ambos se restregaran la una a la otra.

Y Killua gritó cuando un dedo indiscreto ingresó en su entrada sin preparar-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Killua despertó lo primero que hizo, además de caerse de la cama de la manera más torpe y estúpida posible, fue correr hacia el baño y mojarse la cabeza con el agua helada de la ducha; creyendo que esa manera podría deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento libidinoso, fantasía lujuriosa o imagen fuera de lugar que afectaba su pobre psiquis.

Estuvo así durante el resto de la noche, recostado sobre el frío suelo, sin importarle que su cabello y rostro estuviesen mojado.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se levantó al sentir su trasero entumecido y se encaminó hasta su cama; tal vez dormir un poco lo ayudase a estar más calmado, además de no traerle esos locos pensamientos.

Al llegar la mañana, Alluka se despertó al oír un fuerte golpeteó del otro lado de la habitación.

Dio un pequeño respingo y calmó el acelerado latir de su corazón, tomó una pequeña respiración, y al estar más tranquila sonrió. Peinó dulcemente sus cabellos, deshaciéndose de los nudos que se había hecho al dormir, hasta que estuvo en mejores condiciones.

Bostezó y restregó uno de sus ojitos, hasta que logró desperezarse.

Aún tenía algo de sueño y deseaba seguir durmiendo un poquito más, pero ese molesto ruido, junto con las vibraciones que sentía, le estaba dificultando esa tarea; quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo y llevó sus pies descalzos hasta la alfombra, esperó unos segundos para acostumbrarse al frío, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al sonido.

Llegando hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Llamó a la puerta y nadie respondió, lo hizo una vez más y nada; Killua no podría estar durmiendo, aun no escuchaba ese extraño y molesto golpeteo; preocupada, y un tanto temerosa, tomó la perilla e ingresó al lugar tratando de no hacer alguna clase de ruido. Todo con tal de no alarmar al mayor.

Buscó con la mirada la silueta de su hermano; agradeciendo al poco entrenamiento que recibió desde pequeña, porque eso le permitía distinguir las cosas en la oscuridad; y al cabo de unos segundos lo encontró.

—Onii-chan… ¿qué haces?

—Tratando de olvidarme de cosas malas.

—¿Cosas malas? —repitió confundida sin dejar de contemplar a su hermano mayor—. ¿Y lo conseguirás si sigues golpeándote la cabeza contra la pared?

_"Eso espero"_ respondió antes de volver a su labor, estrellando con más fuerza su frente contra la pared más cercana. Mordió su labio inferior, silenciando toda clase de gritos e insultos que pudieran proceder de su linda boquita; suspiró, y al sentirse cansado, y un tanto aburrido, se quedó en esa posición; para su suerte, su hermana había abandonado el lugar. ¿Quién quería verlo en ese estado? Ni él mismo deseaba estar allí, ni mucho menos soportarse.

Recostando su frente contra el frío papel tapiz.

Su vida daba asco.

Y pensar que esos doce años de entrenamiento no lo prepararon para sobrellevar esta situación, el sentirse sumamente atraído por su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos para tratar de no tener esa clase de sueños ¡esas malditas jugarretas de su mente!

Killua gruñó, maldiciendo su suerte, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Bien, este me gustó mucho, aunque sigo preguntándome por qué; en fin, mis mentes perversas. Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad, y les deseo unas felices fiestas y un buen comienzo de año... ¡Mucho amor para todos los que leen este fic! Y para los que no lo hacen también xD

¡Nos vemos lueguito!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	8. Altas y bajas

He aquí una actualización de este fic. Espero les guste.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

Cuando la alarma sonó, Alluka dio un brinquito asustada.

Luego de un breve tiempo, se calmó y retiró el termómetro eléctrico de la boca de su hermano mayor; tenía algunas sospechas, pero esperaba que esto pudiese confirmarlas.

La niña suspiró luego de ver el número reflejado en la pequeña pantalla.

Treinta y ocho grados.

—Estás enfermo, onii-chan. Eso pasa por no cuidarte y destaparte en medio de la noche ¡con el frío que hace! Eres muy descuidado. —mencionó al dejar el aparato sobre la cómoda junto a la cama.

En varias ocasiones, en las cuales había dormido con su hermano por culpa de alguna pesadilla, pudo como él se removía entre sueños; murmurando toda clase de frases como _"Gon, eres un idiota"_ o _"Yo también te quiero"_; abrazando a una almohada o a sí mismo y terminar pateando las frazadas al cabo de unos minutos.

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos y se centró en su hermano y en lo molesta que estaba con él.

Por su parte, Killua mantenía los ojos cerrados; ya que según él, si los abría terminaría mareándose de peor manera; teniendo su piel pálida cubierta por un profundo y notable tono carmín. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y algunas gotitas descendían por sus mejillas y nariz. Tenía entumecidas tanto las piernas como los brazos, junto con un extraño cosquilleo que le causaba incomodidad y malestar.

En todos estos años, nunca se había enfermado de ese modo. ¡Si lo entrenaron para que fuese inmune a esa clase de cosas!

Pero helo aquí, tapado hasta la nariz, con la nariz tapada que le dificultaba respirar, teniendo más de treinta y ocho grados centígrados de temperatura, y con un dolor en el estómago que le hacía tener nauseas cada cinco segundos.

El talentoso, poderoso, y mortal Killua Zoldyck había sido derrotado por culpa de un resfriado.

Algo que no era digno de creer.

—Uhh… que todo deje de dar vueltas ¡por favor! —suplicó el muchacho sosteniendo con fuerza las sabanas de su cama mientras que sentía el cuerpo extraño, por momentos liviano y por momentos pesado—. Ya basta… de vueltas… Todo da vueltas…

Levantó su mano temblorosa bien en alto, por encima de su rostro, tratando de deshacerse de aquellas imágenes borrosas que estaban frente a él. Un gruñido brotó de su garganta al ver que no pudo cumplir su objetivo y subió su otro brazo; esta vez sí que lo haría, costara lo que costara.

Alluka no sabía si reír, llorar o golpear a su hermano mayor; ya lo había regañado bien llegada la mañana, al instante de notar su condición; por lo que estaba haciendo. Y al recordar cómo había llegado a esa condición, se compadeció de él y optó por dejar las cosas así.

Cuando Killua se recuperara, ya tendría tiempo de hacerle todo eso.

—¡Ese perro! —exclamó al intentar sentarse en el colchón, para caer, torpemente, una vez más sobre él.

La pelinegra curvó sus labios en una mueca de disgusto. _«Es un caso perdido._ —pensó para sí—. _Y luego la niña de la familia soy yo. »_ Se sentó sobre el colchón, estando lo más cerca del mayor, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Estiró su mano y peinó dulcemente los cabellos blancos, corriéndolos de la frente humedecida.

Las suaves caricias hicieron que Killua ronronease bajito, gustoso por los mimos que estaba recibiendo. Durante un breve instante, una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro y, sin ser plenamente consciente, murmuró el nombre de su mejor amigo; algo que no pasó desapercibido por la joven Zoldyck.

Al calmar su respiración, y cuando todo a su alrededor dejó de dar tantas vueltas, el albino descubrió su intensa mirada color azul zafiro, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su pequeña hermanita. Sonrió y se cubrió la boca al toser, luego de soltar un pequeño estornudo.

—Sí que sabes cómo preocuparme, eh. Onii-chan tonto, muy tonto. —dice en un murmullo al alejar su mano y dejarla a ambas sobre su regazo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y luego de aclarar su garganta un par de veces, logró encontrar su voz y al fin poder hablar con la niña. —A-Alluka…

—Tendrás que quedarte en cama por el resto del día.

Él negó con la cabeza; e ignoró el repentino mareo que tuvo. —P-pero estoy bien… s-solo necesito un-—. Su cuerpo terminó cediendo y la mitad quedó colgando sobre el borde de la cama.

—¡Onii-chan! —gritó asustada, corriendo a ayudar al muchacho y hacer que se sentase sobre el colchón; quitando el sudor de su frente y darle un poco de aire con su mano derecha—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Nanika para curarte?

Por más que ella lo intentase, el albino no estaba escuchándolo. —Díganme cómo era el que me empujó, a-así lo mato luego…

—Onii-chan, te quedarás aquí hasta que te repongas. —ordenó la muchacha de una manera cortante, tosca, y un poco torpe sin apartar su mirada azulina del muchacho.

—P-pero Alluka… hay cosas… q-qué hacer…

—Tú te quedas aquí y es definitivo. —ordenó llevando ambas manos a sus caderas; tratando de tener una postura intimidante—. No te preocupes por lo demás, onii-chan. Yo me haré cargo de todo eso, tú solo descansa que eso es lo que necesitas.

Muy a su pesar, Killua terminó aceptando lo dicho por su hermana. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, asegurándose de estar bien cubierto, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su malestar desapareciera y volviese a sentirse como nuevo.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Una suave caricia sobre su rostro hizo que abriera sus ojos y lo primero que notó fueron unos vivaces, brillantes, y lindos ojos almendra.

Unos muy conocidos ojos almendras.

—Ah, veo que te despertaste. —murmura mientras sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, formando una pequeña, coqueta, y tierna sonrisa—. Qué bueno que así fue; si bien me gusta tu rostro dormido, creo que te ves más guapo cuando puedes mirarme a los ojos…

Aquello hizo que Killua se sonrojara y apartara la vista, apenado por la situación; aun no conseguía acostumbrarse a la sencillez y espontaneidad del menor; mordió su labio inferior y soltó un pequeño estornudo.

Pero su condición era lo que menos importaba en aquel momento.

No cuando Gon estaba allí con él, a su lado, cuando más lo necesitaba… su salud podía esperar, y terminaba pasando a un segundo plano.

Rápidamente, y obviando el dolor en el resto de su cuerpo, se sentó sobre la cama y miró sonriente a su mejor amigo. —G-Gon… que alegría volver a…—. Poco a poco su voz fue disminuyendo, hasta terminar por desaparecer; mirando completamente anonadado por el atuendo del pelinegro.

Gon vestía de una chaqueta blanca de enfermera, con el símbolo de la cruz roja en un bolsillo, y el sombrerito blanco a juego; por culpa de ello, su cabello estaba más bajo de lo normal. Como si acabase de salir de la ducha; medias a medio muslo y sus típicas botas largas pero en color blanco… Estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación, pero sin perder esa sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Se veía muy atractivo con esa ropa.

El albino se sonrojó, pero decidió echarle la culpa a la fiebre. —¿G-Gon? —dijo en apenas un murmullo, sintiendo que el calor se concentraba mayormente en _una parte _especifica de su cuerpo; una parte _muy baja_.

—¿Sí, _Killua_?

—¿Q-qué… haces…?—. El tono ronco en su voz le resultaba molesto. Llevó una mano hasta su garganta, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente, y comenzó a toser unas tres veces; los golpecitos contra su espalda fueron suficientes para calmarlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo. —Me alegro mucho. —mencionó al peinar suavemente sus cabellos blancos.

Por más que intentase hablar, ninguna palabra parecía querer escapar de sus labios. Su cuerpo tembló, teniendo los hombros tensos, y miró suplicante a su compañero; esperando que él entendiese lo que trataba de decirle, aunque ni él mismo supiese lo que quería en ese preciso momento.

El muchacho de ojos almendra se aproximó un poco más al otro, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, para verle el rostro de cerca; por su parte, el Zoldyck había malinterpretado la situación. Cerró dulcemente sus ojos y estiró su boquita, a la espera del tierno y amable beso que estuvo anhelando desde que era joven, desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de él.

Pero aquel beso no llegó, sino una suave caricia en su frente.

—Está muy caliente. —murmura al alejar su mano derecha del lugar—. Parece que tienes fiebre, Killua—. Antes de que el albino pudiese hablar, se sienta sobre sus caderas y tomando su rostro para que lo mirase; quedando encima de él. —¿Te duele algo, niño lindo?

La mente de Killua daba tantas vueltas que apenas recordaba como respirar.

Sentir el cálido cuerpo de Gon sobre sí; teniendo la camisa inclinada hacia arriba, notando que éste no traía ropa interior; era demasiado para él. Y todo parecía empeorar cuando comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante, asegurándose de que sus entrepiernas se rozaran entre sí, gimiendo y soltando algunos suspiros.

De una manera abrupta, el moreno se levantó y quedó sentado sobre el colchón. Escuchando como el muchacho de tez clara le gruñía, enojada por tener que haberse separado.

—Creo que es hora de tomarte la temperatura. —dijo Gon una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, moviendo de un lado al otro el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—¿E-eh? ¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! ¡G-Gon!—. Observó sorprendido como su mejor amigo tiraba de sus sabanas, con tal fuerza que fue capaz de arrojarlas al suelo, para luego sostenerle de las piernas. —¿E-estás… escuchándome?

El pelinegro sonrió. —Claro que te escucho; pero como soy egoísta, siempre hago lo que quiero y tú terminas consintiéndome. También es tu culpa. —eso último lo dijo con un guiño al final—. ¿Oh no? _Ki-llu-a~._

Oír su nombre salir de los labios ajenos hizo que se estremeciera, mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir; siempre había deseado que Gon fuese más coqueto con él, y ahora, por fin estaba sucediendo; el sonrojo llegó hasta su cuello, e incluso tiñó las orejas de carmín. Intentó abotonar su camisa y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Siendo despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Killua gritó el nombre del pelinegro; entre molesto y sorprendido; e intentó golpearlo, más sus brazos se sentían débiles, pesados, que ya era mucho esfuerzo el tratar de sentarse en el colchón y observar lo que hacía su mejor amigo.

Gon solo sonrió, lamiendo levemente su labio inferior, y admiró la escena en silencio.

El albino se removió intranquilo, tratando de deshacerse de las manos del pelinegro, pero por más que lo intentase no logró conseguirlo; _"¡E-espera!"_ gritó en un tono más agudo del normal, como si estuviese suplicando, cuando separaron sus piernas de golpe y su compañero se situaba entre medio de ellas.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, un dedo indiscreto rozó su entrada, haciendo movimientos circulares al principio, hasta que se adentró por completo. Haciendo que él gimiera entre una mezcla de dolor y placer.

El Freecss tarareó divertido, metiendo más a fondo el digito de la mano derecha.

—Mmm, estás caliente y apretado Killua. Eso no es bueno—. Sonrió al alejar su dedo. —¡Creo que hay que humedecer la zona! Solo para que baje la temperatura…

—¿Q-qué? ¡G-Gon…! ¡Ahh! —gimió arqueando su espalda al sentir la lengua del pelinegro adentrándose en su interior, acariciando sus paredes internas.

Sondeando más a fondo.

Gimiendo sonoramente, el albino arqueó su espalda contra el colchón y oprimió las sabanas con fuerza hasta el punto de rasgarlas; lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para él.

Cuando la hendidura estuvo húmeda y completamente dilatada, Gon se alejó y se relamió los labios. Se sentó sobre el colchón y admiró en silencio la apariencia de Killua: tendido boca arriba, respirando agitadamente mientras la saliva escapaba de la esquina de sus labios, con el rostro sonrojado, los parpados cerrados y todo el rostro cubierto por el sudor.

Aquello era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

—Nee, Killua. Creo que… es hora de tomar la medicina~.

Llevando una mano hasta su pecho, intentó normalizar su respiración, soltando algún que otro quejido mezclado con el nombre ajeno. Había escuchado las palabras de Gon, pero, la cabeza le daba vueltas como para burlarse de su estupidez; porque, cualquier cosa dicho por su amigo era una estupidez… una molesta, o una linda estupidez.

Parecía esta tan alejado de la realidad, que no notó cuando el Freecss le tomó de las manos y lo obligó a quedarse sentado.

—G-Gon… —murmuró inclinándose hacia adelante y recostarse contra el pecho ajeno, aspirando su perfume natural.

Sin deshacer esa sonrisa malvada, dejó caer a su compañero y se arrodilló frente a él. Viendo como el albino levantaba la vista y lo miraba un tanto desorientado, con esos ojos azules completamente oscurecidos.

—Anda—. Inclinó su pelvis hacia adelante, haciendo que su intimidad rozara una de las mejillas del mayor. —Si lo haces, de seguro que te sentirás mejor. —mencionó con un dejo de diversión, haciendo un guiño coqueto al final.

Killua ronroneó al percibir el calor que emanaba la intimidad del pelinegro contra su piel, una sensación burbujeante apareció en su estómago y lamió con nerviosismo sus labios antes de voltear su rostro para dejar tiernos besos sobre todo el órgano; estremeciéndose al oír el sonoro gemido que su amigo había soltado; tomándolo de la cintura con fuerza, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo por toda la extensión; asegurándose no de olvidar recorrer ni el más mínimo rincón.

Chasqueando la lengua, jugueteó con ambos testículos, levantándolos, y luego de varios mimos lo tomó por completo entre sus fauces. Disfrutando de cada gota salada que llegaba a degustar con sus papilas gustativas.

Levantó la vista, centrando sus lindos ojitos azules sobre aquel rostro sonrojado, contraído en una mueca de placer, y tarareó felizmente por ser quien causaba todo aquello; su cuerpo parecía estar encendido, más caliente de lo normal, la fiebre y el dolor de sus músculos le hacía sentir débil, mareado, al igual que el aroma de la semilla de Gon.

Tuvo que respirar por la nariz para no ahogarse, mientras se asegura de no tocar la intimidad del moreno con sus dientes y movía su lengua de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando lo sintió llegar hasta la entrada de su garganta, relajó su mandíbula y permitió que su compañero marcase el ritmo a su gusto.

Suaves gruñidos y gemidos escaparon de la boca del menor, junto con el nombre de su amante, bajó amabas manos y aprisionó con fuerza y firmeza los cabellos canos, tironeando de ellos. Arqueó su espalda, sus caderas temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, todo ello al estar al borde de su orgasmo.

Antes de que todo acabase, Killua alejó su boca y dejó los líquidos manchasen su rostro, los ojos, nariz y boca, dejando que algunas gotas se deslizasen por su cuello y pecho, lamió sus labios y llevó un poco hasta su boca. El gusto salado le hizo estremecer, pero no estaba nada mal… después de todo, era de Gon. Por lo cual no podía ser algo malo.

Dando un último beso al órgano, llevó amabas manos hasta su rostro y sonrió de una manera tonta, que causó la risilla de menor.

El albino suspiró gustoso y murmuró el nombre de su mejor amigo-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

—Gon… Gon… Gon. —lloriqueaba entre gemidos mientras se removía en la cama de un lado al otro, soltando algún que otro gemido.

Para su suerte, y cuando ya se había calmado un poco, su hermana no había llegado a escuchar ese espectáculo que estaba dando hasta hace unos momentos.

La niña ingresó a la habitación, teniendo un tarro de agua fría y una pequeña toalla colgando en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y humedeció paño para luego posarlo sobre la frente del mayor. Lo escuchó suspirar complacido, removiéndose lindamente en la cama, y ronronear bajito como si de un gatito se tratase.

—Onii-chan, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó amablemente, tomando entre sus manos la del mayor. Dando un ligero y leve apretón al final.

El albino gruñó en un tono más ronco de lo normal, tapándose los ojos con el brazo libre, sin soltar por nada del mundo a su hermanita. Mantuvo sus parpados cerrados y soltó una especie de quejido que Alluka tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

Ella rió por lo bajo y ocultó detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones oscuros. —Vuelve a dormir, te despertaré cuando esté lista tu cena. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho asintió con torpeza. —Sí… _Gon_… —murmuró con un suspiro final mientras sus labios se curvaban lindamente hacia arriba, formando una tierna y pequeña sonrisa; dando, inconscientemente, un apretón al agarre.

Alluka esperó pacientemente a que su hermano se durmiera, y cuando éste lo hizo ella suspiró; aquello había sido extraño.

Suavemente, dejó caer su mano y liberó de su agarre al mayor, arropándolo con dos frazadas. Mojó por última vez el paño húmedo y lo posó sobre la frente del mayor, acarició su rostro, y antes de abandonar el cuarto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Lo primero que hizo al estar afuera fue recostar su espalda contra una pared, torciendo su boquita en una mueca de disgusto, y cruzarse de brazos al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación; sabía que tenía que cuidar a su hermano, tratar de ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero, _ese_ asunto se le escapaba de las manos.

Y con "_ese asunto"_ se refería al amigo de su hermano: Gon Freecss.

No le fue difícil descubrir que Killua tenía sentimientos por su mejor amigo, estando completa e irracionalmente enamorado de él; desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás; y pudo asumir también que él extrañaba al pelinegro, deseando poder estar a su lado.

Pero ciertos inconvenientes les impedían estar junto al otro.

Ella debía hacer algo por su hermano mayor.

Detuvo sus pasos al oír una vocecita hablándole. _«¿Eh? Nanika… ¿a qué te refieres? _—le preguntó a la niña oculta en su interior—. _¡Oh! Ya veo, ya veo. ¡Tienes razón! No lo había pensado. ¡Me gusta mucho tu idea! »_ Sonrió alegremente y dio algunos brinquitos mientras caminaba por el corredor.

Ya todo estaba decidido, ahora solo faltaba que hiciese aquella llamada.

* * *

Bien, es todo por ahora... Les deseo un buen comienzo de año para quienes leen, y no leen, este proyecto. Así que, mucha fuerza, mucho amor y muchos buenos deseos; un besito para todos, cuídense mis mentes perversas.

¡Nos vemos lueguito!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	9. Esos días felices

¡Holis! ¿Qué tal están todos ustedes? Espero que bien, que estén teniendo un lindo comienzo de año; de seguro estuvieron esperando esto ¿no? Y si no es así, pos que pena y les traigo una actualización de todas formas.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre Isla Ballena.

Ni una sola nube en el cielo celeste, solo los cálidos rayos del astro rey bañando con su luz la rica y viva naturaleza; el aroma del mar, la fría y fresca brisa, el verdor de los bosques y praderas; y todas y cada una de las viviendas situadas en aquella alejada isla.

No hubo persona que no estuviese feliz por el maravilloso día que tenían.

Aprovechando el grandioso clima, Mito salió de su casa y comprobó si las sabanas, y alguna que otra prenda de vestir, ya estaban secas; dejó el canasto a un lado y mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía rozó con las yemas de sus dedos suave y limpia tela.

Sonrió. ¡Ya estaban listas!

Sin detener su melodía, comenzó a quitar broche por broche, para luego tomar las sabanas entre sus brazos y dejarlas dobladas sobre el recipiente de forma circular; el perfume a lavanda y jazmín que desprendían era sumamente agradable; y de un momento a otro, elevó su rostro en dirección al firmamento. Protegiéndose de los despampanantes rayos lumínicos con uno de sus brazos.

La calidez acariciando su piel descubierta era confortable.

_«El día está precioso. »_ pensó la mujer de cabellos anaranjados mientras terminaba de descolgar la ropa seca y las dejaba sobre un cesto. —Eso significa que habrá muchas cosas para hacer. —mencionó para sí misma antes de volver a ingresar en la vivienda.

Luego de dejar el recipiente en una silla, y saludar a su abuela; quien tomaba una taza de té lo más tranquila; se encaminó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno: un poco de té, o café para su sobrino, y algunos dulces. No demasiado para que todos tuvieran algo de espacio para el almuerzo al mediodía; al terminar su bebida, la anciana se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su ayuda, la cual aceptó gustosa.

Entre más rápido terminen, más pronto podría comenzar con los preparativos para la próxima comida.

—¡Mito-san!

La mujer escuchó el llamado de su sobrino y sonrió lindamente. ¡Ese muchacho siempre tenía energía! En todos estos años, él no había cambiado. ¡Parecía ser el mismo niño alegre y juguetón que maravillaba a sus vecinos!; tal como era antes de hacer ese viaje, en busca de su padre; y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

De Gon.

Escuchó los pasos retumbando por las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado. —¡Mito-san! —dijo con el tono de su voz ligeramente cambiado; un claro signo de que estaba creciendo.

Mito rió, negando suavemente con la cabeza, antes de apagar la hornalla y enfrentar al muchacho; limpiándose las manos con su delantal claro. —¡Cálmate Gon! No tengo pensado en irme a algún lado; tranquilo.

—Lo sé. —dice sacando su lengua al final; en un gesto juguetón—. Mito-san, he terminado mis tareas, así que, ¡me iré a pescar! —exclamó al dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto, en busca de lo que necesitaba.

—Un momento jovencito—. Como si de un piloto automático se tratara, Gon se detuvo abruptamente y miró un tanto asustado a la mujer. —Si quieres salir, debes mostrarme tus cuadernos primero.

Esa frase fue capaz de desmoronar el plan del chico ¡estuvo tan cerca de escapar!; una parte suya creyó, inocentemente, que lograría escaparse de su tortura, pero ya ve que no.

Su tía iba un paso por delante de él.

—P-pero… Mito-san.

—Sin peros. —declaró con firmeza—. Tienes hasta cinco para traer lo que te he pedido jovencito. ¡Uno, dos…!—. Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió divertida cuando su sobrino escapó corriendo por las escaleras, encerrándose en su habitación. _«¡Pero que niño! »_ niega con la cabeza y continuar preparando las cosas.

—No deberías presionarlo tanto, tiene que descansar un poco.

Mito suspiro, desviando la mirada a la hoya hirviendo. —Y ya tuvo su descanso, mientras iba a buscar al irresponsable de su padre y poner en peligro su vida. ¡Ahora debe concentrarse en estudiar! —mencionó al cortar, con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, unos vegetales—. Ya se acostumbrará a ello.

—Dale un respiro; es un buen muchacho, y sabes que terminará haciendo lo correcto. Aunque deba quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche.

Ella soltó un pequeño bufido, causando que uno de los mechones anaranjados se moviera. —Bien. —respondió de mala manera—. En una semana tiene un examen importante, al día siguiente puede tomarse dos días de descanso.

La anciana sonrió con nerviosismo ¡su nieta era igual de terca que aquel niño! Ni modo, el pobre chico tendrá que acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida, dejando a un lado sus actividades, parar centrarse en el estudio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Al fin pude terminar! —exclamó antes de dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la silla, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza; luego de aflojar sus músculos y sonrió gustoso. Ahora se sentía más relajado y calmado, era una agradable sensación.

Suspira y recuesta el rostro sobre su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos, antes de cerrar sus ojos con suavidad; una pequeña siestecita no le haría daño, o más bien un largo sueño. El sol ya se había ocultado y la noche llegó a la isla; pero los gruñidos que salían de su estómago le impedía conciliar el sueño. Gruñe por lo bajo y vuelve a erguir su espalda.

¡Le había tomado mucho tiempo el completar sus deberes! Parte de la mañana y el resto de la tarde, y unas dos o tres horas de la noche, que no hizo otra cosa más que resolver problemas y ecuaciones. ¡Y él que tanto odiaba las matemáticas!

_«No pude aprovechar el día e ir a pescar… _—pensó al hacer un tierno puchero_—. Podría haber ido y atrapado al Señor del Lago por cuarta vez en la semana. »_ Suspiró; no había contado con que su tía no creería en su historia, la subestimó, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias; se sentía cansado y molesto.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar cómo hubiese sido su día; el sol estuvo radiante, y no hizo demasiado calor; se sentaría en el mismo lugar de siempre, usando su sombrero de hojas para mimetizarse con el ambiente, sostendría entre sus manos la caña de pescar y esperaría a que su presa picara el anzuelo. Tal como lo hizo cientos de veces… y tal como le enseñó a Killua a hacerlo.

Aquello último hizo que descubriera su mirada.

Alarmado, y un tanto confundido, apretó los labios con fuerza y llevó una mano hasta su pecho; no se sorprendió de sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, estrellándose contra su pecho; y suspiró.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensó en su amigo?

Gon sabía la respuesta.

No hubo un solo día, en todo este tiempo que se mantuvieron alejados el uno al otro, en que no pensase en el albino; y cada instante transcurrido, esto parecía empeorar. Lo extrañaba, en verdad lo extrañaba, y deseaba poder estar a su lado, aunque fuese una vez más.

Tomó su teléfono celular y observó la pantalla, sus ojos almendra fijos en la imagen; la última fotografía que se tomaron antes de que se separaran y tomasen caminos diferentes. Cada uno cumpliendo su nuevo objetivo, estando seguros de que eso era lo que querían hacer, sin mirar por encima de su hombro a quien se alejaba de su vida.

Por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

_«Te extraño._ —pensó al mover sus dedos y acariciar tiernamente la silueta del albino—. _Quiero verte ahora mismo. »_ Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la pequeña, tímida, sonrisa del mayor, sin percatarse de que en su propio rostro aparecía un lindo y adorable sonrojo; dejó en el escritorio su teléfono y volvió a sentarse en su silla; teniendo esa extraña sensación a la altura de su estómago.

Killua no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Unos días atrás, o al menos eso recordaba, había tenido un sueño muy extraño… en el que él, y su mejor amigo estaban juntos. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que todo cambió de forma repentina: comenzó con una caricia, ya sea en el rostro o tomarse de las manos, luego unos dulces y efímeros besos, y antes de que se dieran cuenta todo se había descontrolado.

Y habían hecho el amor.

Eso último le hizo sonrojar; el solo recordarlo, hacía que su rostro se sonrojase y su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera no muy grata; mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, al no saber qué hacer para detener aquello.

—¡Esto es tan confuso! —gritó con frustración, revolviéndose torpe y salvajemente sus cabellos oscuros—, si todo fuera más fácil para mí sería mucho más feliz. —calló abruptamente al decir aquello último; baja la mirada y una sonrisa triste adorna su rostro.

No lo había visto de esa manera.

Tener esta clase de sentimientos por su amigo; por su primer y único mejor amigo; era algo que no había esperado, nunca imaginó que se enamoraría y menos de otro chico; no es que tuviese algún problema con ello, sino más bien, una pequeña parte suya se alegraba de compartir ese sentimiento especial con su persona más importante… pero, ¿realmente era correspondido? Sabía que Killua lo estimaba, lo podía intuir, y algunas muestras de afecto le dieron la razón, sin embargo, a esta instancia se hablaba de otra clase de sentimientos.

No de amistad, sino de amor.

Porque Gon estaba enamorado de Killua.

Y lo aceptaba, solo le gustaría poder hablarlo con él. Quiera o no su amigo él estaba involucrado, de alguna manera lo estaba, y no soportaría que se alejase de su vida por culpa de estos sentimientos; ya lo había perdido una vez en el pasado, por culpa de su egoísmo y de la ira que terminó encegueciéndolo, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderlo. Mucho menos cuando su "relación" no estaba del todo bien.

La separación le había afectado, ya olvidaba lo que era tenerlo cerca, hablar con él, jugar, entrenar o simplemente pasar el rato, y eso le aterraba.

¿Acaso estaba a punto de olvidar a Killua?

Gon sentía como si estuviese perdiendo una parte importante de él.

Oír una estruendosa y repentina musiquita lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos; además de asustarlo un poco; dio un pequeño respingo, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, miró en todas las direcciones hasta encontrar su teléfono celular encima de la cómoda, junto a su cama. Se levantó del escritorio y lo tomó entre sus manos, sin embargo, por poco lo deja caer al ver el nombre que mostraba la pantalla.

**_Killua._**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _«¡Ah, es él! ¡Es él! ¡¿Qué hago?!_ —pensaba mientras trataba de mantener bien sujeto el aparato electrónico. —_Tranquilo, Gon. Tranquilo. ¡Recuerda mantener la compostura! Si tú estás nervioso, Killua lo estará más y terminará enojándose conmigo… al igual que antes. » _Asintió ante ese último pensamiento; estaba completamente seguro de que algo así podría suceder.

En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, ya podía imaginarse cómo sería su reaccionar.

Ignorando el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón, al igual que el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, aclaró su garganta y llevó el teléfono hasta su oído; luego de que al fin pudo recuperar su voz. Luego de haberse tomado unos minutitos para calmar su respiración y aparentar seguridad.

—¿Ho-la? —preguntó con una voz temblorosa, maldiciendo su propia vergüenza.

¿Pero qué le ocurría? ¡Si nunca antes se había avergonzado al hablar con su amigo! Siempre era al revés, pero ahora, él estaba sumamente nervioso; todo se sentía más confuso y eso le incomodaba.

—Killua… —murmurar su nombre, luego de estar tanto tiempo; tantos años; separados, se sintió extraño. Lamió su labio nerviosamente y volvió a decir aquel nombre, pero esta vez, en un tono mucho más bajo; casi imperceptible.

Espera unos minutos, rogando internamente que aquella persona no se enfadase con él; algo extraño, ya que él no había hecho nada; y le cortara la llamada antes de que comenzaran a hablar… eso era algo que su mejor amigo podría hacer.

—_Hola, Gon._ —dijo de pronto una voz cantarina, en un extraño tono calmo, amistosa, para luego guardar silencio y esperar por la respuesta.

Antes de que el Freecss pudiese responder, su cuerpo se tensó e intentó reconocer aquella voz, porque estaba completamente seguro que ese quien hablaba no era su mejor amigo: era una voz femenina, no de una mujer sino de una niña, o al menos alguien joven; y si llamaban por el teléfono del albino, eso significaba que lo conocía o tenía alguna afinidad con él.

Y que él recordarse, Killua nunca fue bueno al relacionarse con mujeres; excepto con Mito-san, pero ella era una excepción.

_«Un momento. ¿Acaso es…?»_ —Alluka—. Aquello escapa junto con un suspiro de sus labios; ¿qué hacía ella hablándole? Si ellos no tenía mucha afinidad que digamos, solo hablaron cuando tuvo que despedirse de su amigo; aclaró su garganta, tratando de parecer seguro al volver a hablar.—E-eh, yo, ah, hola… creo.

Ella soltó una risilla. —_Hola de nuevo._ —murmuró para luego hacer una pequeña pausa—. _¿Cómo has estado?_

—B-bien, podría decirse… ¿y-y tú?—. Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar balbuceando tontamente; ¡no había motivo para comportarse así!

_—¡Muy bien! Me divierto mucho con mi onii-chan, al igual que con mis amigas._

—Q-qué bien…

Un incómodo y no tan impredecible silencio apareció.

Parecía que tanto Gon como Alluka esperaba a que el otro hablase, o dije cualquier cosa, pero nadie soltaba palabra alguna; si bien siempre era difícil hacerlos callar, por alguna extraña razón no quería decir nada; cada uno aguardó un límite de tiempo prudente, con la vaga esperanza de que no recaería en ellos interrumpir el silencio, sin embargo, cuando su paciencia había optado por hablar y sus voces se superpusieron.

Ambos se percataron de ello y sonrieron, soltando una pequeña risilla al final, agradeciendo de que esa tensión desapareciera.

—Alluka.

_—¿Sí?_

—No quiero sonar grosero, esa no es la intención, pero, ¿por qué has llamado? Creí que era tu hermano quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Oh, eso. B-bueno… la verdad, es que, mi hermano no podía hablar ¡y me pidió que sea yo la que te llame! —_respondió bastante animada, soltando una pequeña risilla al final.

—¿En serio?

_—¡Sí! _—respondió de inmediato; más alegre y emocionada de lo normal. O eso creía el pelinegro—. _Él ahora está descansando… ya sabes, tiene que dormir si está en ese estado_.

Oír aquella frase lo descolocó; además de hacer que su preocupación aumentara. —¿Dormir? ¿Estado? —repitió confundido—. ¿Killua está enfermo? ¡¿Acaso le ocurrió algo?!

_—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! No es eso… s-solo está cansado. E-es que, se quedó hasta tarde jugando un videojuego ¡sí, eso! Y tiene que dormir… P-pero quería hablar contigo, y le dije que yo te llamaría y que te diría lo que él tenía pensado decirte… y bueno, e-eso._

Gon suspiró, llevando una mano hasta su pecho. —Ah, entiendo. ¡Qué alivio que él esté bien! —mencionó en un tono sincero, acercándose a la ventana para abrirla un poco y respirar la fría brisa nocturna—. ¿Por qué lo está, no? —preguntó temeroso de que le estuvieran ocultando la verdad y no poder ayudar a su amigo.

—¡_S-sí, sí, sí! Él está bien…_

El muchacho de cabello en punta suspiró, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos, posando su mano en el marco de la ventana; ahora debía tratar de calmarse; el solo hecho de pensar que Killua pudiese estar en problemas, en pelinegro, le hizo sentir incomodo, se le heló la sangre y el corazón latió como un loco.

Para su suerte, había sido una falsa alarma; ningún escenario que imaginó se volvió realidad.

Bajó su mano libre y jugueteó nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camiseta. —Bueno…—. Aclaró su garganta, procurando que su voz sonase lo más clara y tranquila posible.

_—¿Bueno qué…?_

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

_—¡A-ah sí! E-eso. _—exclamó con un tembleque en la voz, antes de aclarar su garganta y sonar un poco más segura_—. Verás Gon… mi onii-chan quiere verte_.

Eso dejó algo desconcertado a Gon. —¿Verme? ¿A mí?

_—¡Aja! Quiere verte, cuando tú puedas venir y siempre y cuando tengas deseos de verlo_—. Se escuchó un repentino silencio y luego una puerta cerrándose, antes de que la niña volviese a hablar. —_Tú sabes como es mi onii-chan, no te lo dirá directamente; pero en el fondo, quiere que hagas lo contario a lo que te dice._

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro del muchacho. _«Eso suena como Killua. »_ pensó un tanto divertido; imaginándose el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, tratando de desviar la mirada mientras lo insultaba por lo bajo. —Entiendo. ¿Y cuando quiere…?

—_El próximo sábado._ —respondió al interrumpirlo.

—¿El próximo sábado? ¡Pero eso es en dos días! A-además, tendré que salir mañana y conseguir el pasaje para esa fecha…

_—¡No te preocupes! Él ya compró todo y te lo envió todo por correo, ¡de seguro estará por llegar hoy!_ _Pagando lo necesario, se puede hacer que las cosas sean más rápidas; o al menos eso me enseñó mi hermano Milluki_… _aunque mi onii-chan no está de acuerdo con eso y trata de evitar que siga su ejemplo._

—A-ah… ya veo. —murmuró bajito al no saber bien que responder—. E-eso creo; e-entonces, ¿Solo tendría…?

_—¡Solo debes recibir la carta con los pasajes! Llegaran entre hoy y mañana, pero, como ya es de noche, supongo que llegará a primera hora de mañana_—. Rió por lo bajo. _—¡Tú no te preocupes! Ya está todo perfectamente preparado y planificado._

_«Se ve que han pensado en todo. _—pensó al sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, tomando una de las almohadas y llevarla hasta su regazo—. _Me pregunto por qué no fue Killua quien llamó, aunque, Alluka dijo que él estaba dormido ¿será por eso? No creo que ella mienta… pero, todo parece muy extraño. » _Suspira y acomoda mejor el celular contra su oído.

_—¡Oh, ya es tiempo de hacer la cena! La cena~._ —canturreó haciendo una voz divertida—. _Debo colgar Gon; cuando vengas a visitarnos ¡podremos conversar todo lo que gustes!_

El Freecss asintió y respondió con un quejido, estando de acuerdo con la niña Zoldyck; ella era amable, dulce, y divertida. No cabía duda de que era la hermana menor de Killua, se parecía mucho a él en cuestiones de actitud.

_—¡Nos vemos el sábado Gon! Antes de que salga tu vuelo hablaré contigo, así sabrás en qué aeropuerto te esperaremos._

—O-oh, sí… e-eso. Nos vemos el sábado.

La llamada termina y escucha el tono de marcado, una y otra vez, hasta que apaga su teléfono y lo deja sobre el escritorio. Se dirige hasta su cama, primero se sienta sobre el colchón, pero luego su voluntad se desmorona y permite que su cuerpo caiga como un peso muerto sobre las sabanas; suspira y lleva ambas manos hasta su rostro.

Se estremece, el pulso sale disparado por los aires, y acelerado golpeteo que hace el corazón contra su pecho no ayuda demasiado para calmarse.

Descubre su mirada color oro y observa con desinterés el techo de la habitación, formando con su dedo siluetas inexistentes.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, las esquinas de sus rosados labios se curvan hacia arriba; formando una tímida, dulce, y pequeña sonrisa. —Killua. —murmura aquel nombre, percatándose de que aquel confortable calor se situaba sobre su pecho. _«Me gusta la idea de volver a verte. »_ piensa al cerrar sus ojos y soltar un efímero, breve, suspiro.

Interrumpiendo el silencio, resuena la voz de su tía, llamándolo para cenar; Gon sonríe, pero esta vez un tanto nervioso y divertido, despeina sus cabellos antes de volver a sentarse y da una última mirada al celular postrado en el escritorio.

_«Supongo que… Mito no se molestará si le hago una pequeña visita a Killua; después de todo, no debo ir a la escuela los fines de semana. »_ Muerde su labio inferior para no reírse a carcajadas; ¡la idea descabellada! Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y sabía que Mito-san terminaría regañándolo, pero, aun así, correría el riesgo con tal de ver a su mejor amigo.

Después de todo, él era un muchacho muy egoísta; sobre todo cuando se trataba de Killua.

Soltando una pequeña y última risilla, baja hasta el comedor y saluda amablemente a su tía y abuela, se sienta en la mesa y comienza una plática tranquila, sobre cosas triviales, mientras que Gon escucha cada palabra atentamente.

Esperando a que el sábado llegase.

* * *

¡Ja! Las engañé ¿no? En este capítulo no había ninguna fantasía; y no iba a explayar alguna de Gon, porque este fic es de Killua; fue tranquilo, pero no dejó de ser lindo el capi, o al menos para mí... bien cariños míos, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Ya falta poco para el final! Iba a ser más largo, pero sino se iba a volver monótono y repetitivo, así está mejor.

¡Nos vemos lueguito!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	10. Palabras teñidas de nostalgia

¡Hola cariños míos! Como estaba de buen humor; ya tengo mi tercer piercing y estoy muy contenta; decidí actualizar ahora el fic y eso... ¡espero que estén tan felices como yo! Perdón por todo, es que estoy más animada de lo normal; es que amo los tattoos y piercing... y ya, eso no les importa a ustedes XD  
¡Y aquí está el fic mis mentes perversas!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

Estaba acostado; eso fue de lo primero que se percató Killua.

Con calma y suavidad, descubrió su intensa mirada azul zafiro.

—¿Dónde…estoy? —preguntó en un murmullo al sentarse sobre el colchón, mirando todos los rincones de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le dijese dónde se encontraba.

Una habitación en tonos cálidos, las cortinas blancas meciéndose al compás de la brisa, la luz colándose a través de las ventanas, y un dulce aroma impregnado en el ambiente.

Era un lugar conocido.

El solo estar allí, hacía que se sintiese a gusto; nostálgico; confortable, y sumamente feliz; sentía que, nuevamente, estaba en su hogar… Su verdadero hogar.

—Al fin despertaste.

Killua se tensó al oír aquella voz y buscó con la mirada a su dueño, encontrándose con esa persona que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía; su persona más preciada en el mundo; su mirada azul zafiro se mantuvo fija en la silueta masculina, avergonzándose de sentir el calor acumulándose sobre sus mejillas, quien le obsequió una brillante y sincera sonrisa, e inconscientemente, levantó su mano derecha y la apuntó hacia él, como si quisiese tomarlo y descubrir que era real.

—Gon…

Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Pero, ya no era el mismo niño de siempre, que buscaba enceguecido a su padre y vivía un sinfín de aventuras. Ahora, parecía ser todo un hombre; de diecisiete años de edad, la misma que él, porte serio pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Camiseta blanca, pantalón negro, y botines cortos. El cabello negro en punta, un poco más corto de lo que recordaba, la piel morena, los rasgos faciales marcados.

Se veía diferente, más maduro, pero, aun conversaba esa brillante sonrisa.

Y Killua se sentía feliz por ello.

El pelinegro inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el costado derecho. —Mito-san me pidió que la acompañase a ella y a Alluka a hacer las compras, y cuando volvimos te encontré dormido sobre la mesa del comedor; te traje hasta aquí, y has estado durmiendo en mi cama desde entonces. —mencionó al moverse de su lugar y acercarse a la ventana—. No quería despertarte—. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre el ocaso, viendo atentamente como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

Los ojos del albino siguieron atentamente la silueta de su amigo, estudiando sus movimientos y cada una de sus reacciones; esperando encontrar algo que le dijese que no era Gon, sin embargo, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos eso no sucedió; debía aceptar que el Freecss estaba allí con él.

—¿Estamos… en Isla Ballena? —preguntó con un aire temeroso, dudando de lo que decía.

—Sí, estás en mi casa.

—¿En serio? —murmuró mirando la habitación—. Entonces… este es tu cuarto.

Gon negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. —Parece como si no recordaras nada, de nada. —comentó en voz alta, volviendo el rostro hacia su mejor amigo; obsequiándole una bella sonrisa—. Alluka y tú vinieron a visitarnos, llegaron ayer y dijeron que tenían planeado quedarse unas dos semanas.

—Oh… Entiendo.

—¿No me digas que ya lo olvidaste? ¡Si tú querías hacer esta reunión!

Las mejillas de Killua se enrojecieron por completo, llegando el color incluso hasta el cuello y las orejas. Avergonzado, bajó la mirada a su regazo y mordisquear su labio inferior. _"Imbécil"_ es lo que escapa de sus labios, ganando una risita por parte de su mejor amigo.

Dando una última risilla, el Freecss se aleja de la ventana y camina hasta la cama, sentándose sobre el borde. Junto a su amigo; recibió un golpe juguetón en el hombro, pero no le importó demasiado. Porque sabía que era una broma, y de cierta forma, le agradó que así fuera.

—Oye, no te enfadas. No es la intención. —mencionó al tomar, sorpresivamente, la pálida mano; ganando un ligero estremecimiento por parte del ajeno—. Estuvimos mucho tiempo separados como para que, al volver a vernos, estés actuando como un gruñón.

—No soy un gruñón…

—Sí, sí lo eres; o al menos estás actuando como uno ahora. —replica antes de esquivar el almohadón que se dirigía a su rostro—. ¡Relájate! Viniste aquí para verme ¿o no?—. Confundido, el mayor asintió. —Entonces, tenemos que pasarla bien juntos.

Una tímida, pequeña, sonrisa aparece en su rostro y una confortable sensación se apodera de su ser; se sentía feliz, cálido, a gusto de estar junto a su mejor amigo. —Sí, tienes razón… —responde en un tono bajo, sin percatarse de que una expresión dulce aparece en él.

Sin embargo, Gon sí lo notó; y le gustó ver esa mirada y sonrisa especial; y deseaba poder admirar un poco más la belleza de aquel muchacho.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, agradable para ambos, disfrutando la sola presencia del otro; suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y notarlo se miraron a los ojos un momento, para luego sonreír. En ese momento, la atmósfera cambió completamente, y había algo en el aire que se sentía sumamente bien.

—Killua. —lo llamó de repente, aproximándose un poco más al cuerpo del mayor.

En todo este tiempo, no se habían soltado de las manos.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un suave murmullo, mirándolo con timidez.

El más joven sonrió, tratando de mostrar seguridad. Lamió su labio inferior, desviando la mirada brevemente, hasta que, al armase de valor, volvió a verle al rostro. —¿Podría… probar algo que he estado pensado desde hace tiempo? —dijo con un tembleque en la voz, acariciando tiernamente una de las mejillas sonrosadas—. Por favor…

—Gon… —musitó el albino, dando un pequeño respingo cuando una cálida mano sostuvo dulcemente su mejilla.

—¿Sí?

Verlo acercando su rostro, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros, le hizo tensarse. —No deberíamos…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… somos amigos y no tendríamos que sentirnos así. —respondió tratando de controlarse—. Pero… yo, en verdad; Gon…

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, Killua lo intuía, y también que era algo que estaba mal; que arruinaría su amistad, en tan solo unos segundos; sin embargo, se encontró allí, esperando a que ese beso llegase. Cerró sus ojos y una de sus manos se entrelazó con la ajena, dando un ligero apretón al final.

Y lo que tanto habían esperado, llegó al fin.

Un cálido y dulce beso.

Su primer beso.

Ambos se estremecen ante el contacto; es algo nuevo para ellos; suspiran, gustosos por la ligera presión, el leve rose entre sus labios. Se acercan un poco más, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, y comienzan a darse pequeños besos, cariñosos y suaves, que les traían una sensación agradable en el cuerpo.

El Zoldyck se separa y tira las sabanas de su cuerpo, arrastrándose un poco más para acercársele al moreno y sentir el calor de su cuerpo; se sentía más emocionado, ansioso y deseoso por más. Enceguecido por aquel anhelo que había reprimido por tanto tiempo; levanta sus manos y sujeta el rostro sonrojado. Temiendo que él pudiese alejarse para siempre.

Gon sonrió entre besos y, con algo de esfuerzo, alejó su boca mientras sus manos recorrían tiernamente el torso descubierto, de arriba hacia abajo, para dejarlas descansar sobre las caderas. S inclina hacia adelante y deja pequeños besos por los hombros, el cuello y amabas mejillas, junto con algún que otro mordisco.

Un pequeño jadeo escapa de los labios rosados del mayor.

—Gon... espera —dijo en un tono de advertencia—, basta. Lo digo en serio… —habló de nuevo, tratando de llamar su atención, más todos sus intentos no servían de mucho; los besos que estaba recibiendo lo dejaban sin aliento.

—Solo quiero otro beso, nada más…

—Eso dices ahora, luego todo empeorará…

El Freecss rió por lo bajo antes de subir sus manos y entrelazarlas detrás del cuello ajeno. —Eres muy lindo Killua y eso afecta mi auto-control; no quiero detenerme, pero, tampoco quiero obligarte a continuar. —comentó al mirarlo a los ojos—. En verdad quiero estar contigo, mucho más cerca.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez de una forma más intensa, abrumadora, soltando suspiros y jadeos mientras trataban de acercarse un poco más. Restregando ligeramente sus cuerpos, clamando sus nombres sin dejar de besarse, y retirar con torpeza las camisas que cubrían sus torsos.

El albino echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —N-no… Gon… no podemos hacerlo aquí… —gimoteó mientras sentía los labios de su amigo descender lentamente por su cuello—. E-es tu cama… la que usaste desde niño…

—¿Y eso qué? Ahora… tengo pensado en usarla para otra cosa, algo que nos gustará a ambos.

Sintió al moreno acomodándose mejor sobre su regazo y volvió a verle al rostro. —Gon…—. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas; una sensación asfixiante pero a la vez adictiva.

Lentamente, ambos se recuestan sobre la cama, quedando Killua debajo de Gon, y se acarician el uno al otro. Sin deshacer el contacto visual; la respiración agitada, el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, los ojos vidriosos, eran claras señales de que querían continuar; se besaron una vez más, sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue muy efímero. Tierno, dulce, y confortable.

El moreno de cabello oscuro sonríe, feliz de ser él quien genera esas reacciones en su compañero.

—Killua…

—¿Q-qué…?

—Todo está bien… yo quiero que sea así, que sea aquí; aunque, en realidad cualquier lugar es bueno siempre y cuando sea contigo, pero… no sé, tengo la sensación de que este lugar es especial. —menciona con sinceridad—. Porque, traje a mi primer amigo aquí… y luego, traje a mi primer y único amor. —finaliza al hacer una suave y tierna caricia.

Killua se queda sin habla. Se estremece y oprime con fuerza sus labios, tratando de acallar cualquier palabra, sonido, o lo que fuere, que quiera salir de su boca; se sentía muy avergonzado, como para siquiera mirar a su mejor amigo.

—Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, sentirte más cerca, más unido de ti, siempre y cuando tú me lo permitas…—. Se sentó sobre sus caderas, inclinando la cabeza hacia él y dejar un pequeño besito en su nariz. —Sí tú no quieres esto, me detendré… yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Killua.

Con la mirada brillosa, levanta sus manos y sujeta con sumo cuidado las mejillas del menor; acariciando los halos rosados con sus pulgares. —Tú me haces feliz. —murmura mirándolo intensamente, tratando de que su voz se quiebre al final.

Gon sonrió, feliz por la respuesta. —En ese caso… pasa la noche conmigo. —pide en un tono bajo, dejando pequeños besos en todo su rostro—. Por favor…

Killua se estremeció; el tono ronco que usó su mejor amigo le gustó; apretando los labios para no gemir en voz alta. Sus dedos se afirman en los hombros del moreno, con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, y descubre su mirada azul zafiro.

_"Sí" _se escapó de sus labios, en un suave y tierno murmullo, antes de que recibiera el más dulce y amoroso de los besos que Gon podría darle.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro, quitando con lentitud cada prenda de vestir restante y saborear cada trozo de piel expuesta, cálida y fría, mientras se deleitaban con los débiles gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de ambos. Las pieles desnudas hicieron contacto y fue la cosa más placentera que pudieran haber sentido; restregándose como si desearan fundirse; teniendo la impetuosa necesidad de acercarse un poco más.

Había tanto deseo reflejado en sus ojos que por un momento se sintieron abrumados.

Era demasiado.

Pero aun así, no se detuvieron, continuaron con ello. Entregándose mutuamente.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

En esta ocasión, sucedió algo diferente.

Al despertar, Killua no se sintió molesto o frustrado a causa de las imágenes que aparecían en su mente; sino, todo lo contrario;

_«Ese sueño… no fue como los otros. Fue algo especial... —_pensó al suspirar y sentarse sobre el colchón, sujetando levemente las sábanas blancas_—. Y me gustó mucho… » _Una pequeña sonrisa surcó en sus labios y llevó una mano hasta ellos, acariciándolos con las yemas de sus dedos... Aun se sentían cálidos, dulces, como si hubiese recibido un beso de Gon.

Su mirada se desvió hacia y vio allí su celular, sobre la superficie de la cómoda.

Todo fue muy rápido, que ni siquiera lo pensó con detenimiento; mordiendo su labio inferior, tomó su teléfono y marcó aquel número que sabía de memoria, e ignorando su repentino nerviosismo apretó el botón de llamada, aguardando pacientemente poder escuchar esa voz del otro lado de la línea. Se escuchó un pitido, y otro y otro, pero nadie atendió.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido y volvió a intentarlo; teniendo el mismo resultado que el anterior; estuvo a punto de aventar contra una pared el teléfono, más optó por no hacerlo al final. Tomó una pequeña respiración y se calmó.

Y luego del tercer intento, finalmente atienden la llamada.

—_Uh… ¿hola?_ —preguntó aquella voz en un tono ronco, diferente al habitual—. _¿S-sí, quién es…?_—. Se escuchó un bostezo, junto con una maldición y el sonido de un golpe.

El Zoldyck tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultar a su amigo. ¿Qué acaso no vio el nombre en la pantalla?; si el primer contacto que tuvieron ambos fue el número del otro; si bien era de noche, y Gon podría estar medio dormido, debería haber sido capaz de percatarse de _quien_ estaba llamándolo.

_«No deja de ser el mismo despistado de siempre. »_ Piensa para sí, pero esta vez hay una pequeña, y linda, sonrisa en su rostro; aclara su garganta, sentándose mejor sobre el colchón. —Gon. —murmuró su nombre, percatándose de que una agradable calidez se asentaba sobre su pecho; y le había gustado.

_—¿Ki…llua? ¡Killua!_ —exclamó ya más seguro de sí—. _Killua ¿eres tú, verdad? ¡Hace tiempo que no me llamas, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto envías! ¿Estás enfadado? Ya perdimos el contacto…_

El albino sonríe, soltando una pequeña risilla al final; aunque, estaba más que claro que no admitiría eso último; en un acto de nerviosismo, oculta detrás de su oído en la oreja derecha y sostiene con firmeza el aparato electrónico. —Gon, respira; si no, no entenderé ni una palabra de lo que dices.

—_Lo siento… es la emoción._

—Estúpido. —dice en un tono bajo, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Soy yo quien debería decir lo siento, Gon.

_—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?_

—Porque… estoy molestándote a altas horas de la noche; tendrías que estar durmiendo y no hablar por teléfono conmigo.

_—¡No te preocupes! No es como si me molestara. Además, tuviste un mal sueño y, para no despertarla a Alluka, me llamaste a mí_. —decía con su típico tono alegre, feliz, tratando de aparentar despreocupación—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No tuve una pesadilla. —respondió; y en parte era verdad; tratando de ocultar su propia vergüenza.

¿Cómo es posible que Gon descubriese el porqué de su llamada? ¡Si no había dado ningún indicio! Y su amigo no era muy listo que digamos como para darse cuenta de ello; ¿será que, había cambiado en todos estos años?; sacudió su cabeza, deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos, y soltó un pequeño bufido. Acomodándose mejor sobre la cama.

—_Claro, claro. Como tú digas Killua._

—Eres un imbécil. —masculló al percatarse del tinte rosado en sus mejillas, el calor acumulándose cada vez más, y el pulso saliendo disparado por los aires.

Escuchó una risilla por parte de su mejor amigo. —_Sí, supongo_… —dijo en un tono divertido, casi burlón—. _¡Ah cierto! ¿Qué es lo que estuviste soñando? Me gustaría poder ayudarte; porque sabes, también he tenido un sueño que me ha dejado intranquilo_…

—¿Intranquilo?

Hubo un repentino silencio, junto con un suave y leve suspiro, antes de que el menor respondiera. —_Aja… pero, no intranquilo de algo malo, sino, por algo extraño… no sé cómo explicarlo._ —balbuceó Gon con nerviosismo—. _Pero para mí, todo era muy raro._

Killua tenía una vaga idea de lo que su amigo intentaba decirle, sin embargo, descartó aquel pensamiento y aparento entender _a qué_ se refería; solo para que el pelinegro no se sintiese mal. —Oh, ya veo… es como lo que me sucede a mí.

—¿_En serio? ¡Me alegra no ser el único teniendo ese problema! ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? ¿Puedes decirme cómo son tus sueños?_

_«Todos contigo. »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para que aquellas palabras no escapasen de sus labios; negó con la cabeza e ignoró toda clase de pensamientos que le hiciese recordar sus descabelladas y eróticas fantasías. —Te lo diré cuando nos volvamos a ver. —murmuró lo primero que se le ocurrió; esperando qué, en algún momento de la vida, no tuviese que responder a esas preguntas.

—_Que malo_—. Killua sonrió, casi podía imaginar la cara graciosa que su amigo estaba haciendo. _—¡Pero está bien! ¿Es una promesa?_

—Sí, es una promesa.

Así, continuaron hablando durante algunas horas más, hasta que, por simple y mera curiosidad, el albino de ojos azules volteó su rostro y contempló el reloj despertador_. 03:25 a.m._, marcaban. Mordió su labio inferior al bajar la mirada, no tenía deseos de que la llamada terminase, ni mucho menos quería dejar de escuchar la voz de su amigo, la necesitaba, pero sabía que ya era tarde y ésta debía finalizar en algún momento…

Sin embargo, un repentino pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara.

Era una idea loca; egoísta; además de ser vergonzosa, algo que un niño pequeño pediría, no él, ya un adolescente hecho y derecho. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos estando en silencio, la idea era sumamente tentadora y no parecía querer abandonar su mente.

_«No pierdes nada al hacer esa pregunta._ —dijo una vocecita en su cabeza_—. Como mucho, él se negara y todo quedará en el olvido. »_ Aclaró su garganta, esperando sonar muy seguro, y abrió su boca para poder hablar, pero, tal como esperó, nada salió de allí.

Se maldijo por ser tan cobarde.

_«No, esta vez no. »_ pensó al tener una mirada decidida en su rostro, estando de acuerdo con su decisión. —Oye… Gon…

_—¿Mmm? ¿Qué necesitas…?_

El mayor intentó responder, pero al final mordió su labio inferior, tragándose todas y cada una de las palabras que deseaban salir por su boca; temeroso, jugueteó con nerviosismo el borde de la sabana. Tomó una pequeña respiración, tratando de calmar su respirar y calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y la saliva pasó lentamente por su garganta; sabía que debía decirlo, más no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

_—¿Killua?_

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amigo, fue el impulso suficiente para conseguirlo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, las palabras escaparon por sí solas de su boca.

—¿Podrías… hablarme un poco más? Por favor… —murmuró en un tono suplicante, sujetando con firmeza el teléfono. _«O al menos, hasta que pueda dormirme. »_ completó en su mente, sin tener el suficiente valor para murmurar aquella frase en voz alta.

Lo había hecho; por primera vez, era él quien actuaba de forma egoísta y esperaba que Gon siguiese su pedido al pie de la letra; tal como él lo hizo antes; se removió intranquilo en la cama, intentando respirar calmadamente, y atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior. Sin detenerse incluso si éste comenzaba a sangrar.

Estaba nervioso.

Su rostro se sonrojó y en el resto de su cuerpo había un extraño cosquilleo; uno del cual se estaba acostumbrando. Porque todo lo que sintiese por culpa de su amigo, ya era cotidiano para él.

La repentina voz, sonando del otro lado de la línea, interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.

—_Por supuesto; todo el tiempo que gustes, Killua._ —respondió bastante animado, para luego comenzar a relatar pequeñas aventuras que tuvo durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Killua sonrió dulcemente, agradecido con que su mejor amigo haya cumplido con su pedido.

Vuelve a recostarse sobre la cama, tapándose con las sabanas y abrazando, con su brazo libre, una de las almohadas, suspira y cierra los ojos mientras oye la dulce voz de Gon; creyendo que él estaba a su lado.

Al igual que antes.

* * *

Bien, bien ¡eso es todo para ahora! Cabe aclarar que, el siguiente capítulo es el último del fic, y por tanto el final del mismo; y no, no va a haber epílogo, por más que pidan e imploren (?), a menos claro, ustedes me lo pidan... si lo piden por favor, tal vez lo considere. ;)

Les mando muchos besitos, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima/última actualización. ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	11. Escena familiar

_***¡Actualización salvaje aparece!***_  
_***Las seguidoras del fic quedan sorprendidas***_  
_***¡Super efectivo!***_

Perdón, no pude evitar hacer eso. Es que soy débil a los videojuegos xD ¡Hola cariños míos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Como pueden ver, decidí aparecer antes y traerles el último capítulo; se supone que sería en unos días, pero, quise ser un poquito buena y publicarlo hoy. ¿A que no fui buena? ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18)._ KiruGon_.**

* * *

—¡Mi onii-chan estará feliz de volver a verte!

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién no estaría feliz de ver a su mejor amigo? Yo lo estaría.

Gon sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la niña. —No será el único, también estoy emocionado de volver a verlo.

—¡Oh, es cierto!—. Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse la expresión que pondría su hermano. —Será la sorpresa de su vida. ¡Y lo mejor es que no sospecha nada de eso!

El muchacho, que ahora tenía diecisiete años, detiene abruptamente su caminar y mira curioso a la niña de cabellos oscuros. —¿No sospecha? ¿Quieres decir que Killua no sabe que estoy aquí?

Alluka maldice su suerte al percatarse de que había hablado de más. _«¡Nanika! Tendrías que haberme prevenido de esto. »_ le dijo a la niña en su cabeza antes de volver la mirada a su acompañante, sonriéndole con falsa inocencia. —¿No te lo dije? ¡D-discúlpame, Gon!

—Tranquila, no es nada grave. No tienes por qué disculparte. —menciona al revolverle el cabello—. Solo… esperaba que Killua supiera que estoy aquí, digo, teniendo en cuenta la llamada y eso… ¡pero bueno! Eso ya pasó y lo importante es que estoy aquí—. Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Por cierto ¿Tu hermano sabía en dónde estabas?

Se encogió de hombros. —Le dejé una nota diciéndole que iría a comprar, pero estoy segura que todavía no la leyó. Últimamente, mi hermano se ha comportado de un modo extraño…

—¿Extraño?

—Ya casi ni duerme. Sé que puede estar tres días sin dormir, pero esto ya es demasiado ¡hasta dejó de comer chocolates!

—Oh no…

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya no se gasta el dinero en su amado _Chocorobo-Kun_!

_«Si Killua dejó de comer chocolate, entonces le está ocurriendo algo grave. »_ Gon asiente estando de acuerdo ante aquel pensamiento y revuelve los cabellos de Alluka. —No te preocupes, hablaré con tu hermano y lo ayudaré a recuperarse. ¡Haré que Killua vuelva a la normalidad!

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de la niña, junto con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. —¡Sí!

—Pero… ¿estás segura que no habrá problemas? No me gustaría que Killua se molestara contigo por mi culpa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, levantando su dedo pulgar al final. —¡Tú tranquilo! Onii-chan no se enfadará… él es muy permisivo conmigo. Y también contigo Gon. —menciona con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro—. Él nunca podría enojarse con las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

El Freecss observa con detenimiento la expresión de la niña, teniendo la vaga sensación de que ello le recordaba a alguien, hasta que todo fue un poco más claro para él. _«No cabe duda de que es hermana de Killua. »_ Piensa mientras una sonrisa nerviosa adorna su rostro, rasca una de sus mejillas y agradece que su mejor amigo no esté allí, y que no supiera lo que está pensando; porque tenía la impresión que se enfadaría con él.

No sin antes golpearlo, claro está.

—¡Rápido, rápido! Hay que ir a casa así onii-chan se sorprende. —dice con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro, tomando del brazo al muchacho y obligarlo a volviera a caminar.

—Nee Alluka…

—¿Sí?

—¿Segura que no habrá problema que me quede con ustedes el fin de semana?

Ella sonríe, dando un ligero apretón a su agarre. —¡Por supuesto que no! No te preocupes por eso —respondió—, además tanto mi hermano como yo estamos a gusto contigo. Si gustas ¡hasta puedes quedarte por algunas semanas! O incluso meses…

—Gracias, pero debo regresar a casa el lunes. Tengo que dar unos exámenes, y no puedo darme el lujo de ausentarme…—. Guardó silencio al ver la expresión de la pelinegra. —¡P-pero! Puedo venir a visitarlos los fines de semana, o incluso en vacaciones… o-o tal vez…

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Mi onii-chan estará muy feliz por ello!

Gon asintió y dejo que Alluka mantuviera el agarre firme sobre su brazo mientras se encaminaban hacia el hotel. Caminaron alrededor de unos diez minutos, porque para su suerte, el lugar en donde se hospedaban los hermanos Zoldyck estaba en el centro de la metrópolis, cerca del aeropuerto.

El joven cazador se sentía algo fatigado por el viaje, después de todo, había tomado un barco desde Isla Ballena hasta la Isla Zabán, donde tenían aeropuerto, y tomó un avión hasta allí; quería descansar, dormir un poco, hasta incluso darse un baño le haría reponer energías; mientras tanto, la niña le relataba todos los lugares que había conocido y las aventuras vividas.

Una parte de él se sintió feliz por ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de celos. ¿Él habría conocido esos lugares si hubiese estado junto a Killua? Lo más probable que sí, o al menos eso quería creer. Pero en cambio, él se quedó en su natal Isla Ballena mientras que su mejor amigo permanecía al lado de su hermanita, protegiéndola.

¿Cómo sería su relación ahora? Desde hace casi cuatro años que no se veían. Ambos cambiaron.

Él cambió.

Y lo más seguro que Killua también.

_«Él y yo nos debemos una charla. »_ Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, imaginándose las cosas que podrían decirse; porque Gon quería sincerarse con Killua, intentar volver a lo que eran antes, prometiéndole que no volvería a cometer un error así. Hasta incluso, hablar sobre _aquello_ que nunca habían tocado y era un tema tabú entre ambos: su separación.

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza y deshizo cualquier clase de pensamientos.

Ya habría tiempo para ello.

Al llegar al hotel, y luego de abrir la puerta para que Alluka pasase primero, subieron al ascensor hasta el décimo piso.

—Se ve que este lugar es muy lujoso.

—¡Síp! Onii-chan lo eligió, dijo que yo merecía el mejor lugar.

—¿Y desde hace cuánto están aquí?

Llevó un dedo hasta su barbilla, tratando de recordar el primer día que estuvieron en el hotel. —No lo recuerdo. —murmuró al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho—. Pero… creo son siete u ocho meses, siempre cambiamos de hotel ¡y más cuando estamos en temporada de vacaciones! A Killua no le gustan los lugares en donde van las familias.

Gon sonrió con nerviosismo. —M-me imagino. —balbuceó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sin saber muy bien qué responder a ello.

Llegaron a su piso y caminaron unos metros hasta la entrada de su apartamento, Alluka sacó las llaves y, asegurándose de no hacer ruido, ingresó a él tomando la muñeca de Gon. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos, dirigiéndose hasta la sala.

_«Oh, esto tiene muchos lujos. »_ Pensó al sentarse en el sofá, dejando a un lado la mochila y su chaqueta negra.

La pelinegra fue hasta la cocina y regresó con un vaso de jugo de naranja. —Toma. Mi onii-chan me contó que es tu favorito.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín en sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras. —¿A-ah sí?—. Aclaró su garganta. —No c-creí que él recordaría eso.

Ella sonrió lindamente. —Él recuerda muchas cosas de ti, y parece ser peor cuando se acercan fechas especiales. Como Navidad, San Valentín ¡o incluso tu cumpleaños Gon!

—Ya veo—. Da un pequeño sorbo y aleja el vaso de sus labios. —Por cierto ¿Killua está aquí?

—Oh, supongo que sí. ¡Digo! La nota seguía en el mismo lugar en donde la dejé, si la hubiese leído la tendría consigo.

—¿Entonces salió?

La Zoldyck negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo. ¡Espérame aquí, iré a revisar su habitación! —dice a lo que el muchacho asiente.

Alluka corre lo más rápido que puede hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Llama dos veces y al no recibir respuesta decide entrar.

La puerta rechina e ingresa velozmente, cerrándola con suavidad tras de sí. Mira los alrededores y hace una mueca de disgusto ¡todo estaba hecho un desastre! Revistas, restos de comidas, videojuegos y hasta incluso ropa interior esparcida en el suelo, las cortinas manchadas, el papel tapiz con marcas de garras, la cama desordenada y su hermano todo despatarrado. ¡Roncando como nunca antes! Abrazando con cariño a uno de los almohadones.

Ella bufa por lo bajo mientras niega con la cabeza. _«Onii-chan es un caso perdido. _—piensa con cierta molestia—. _¡Y justo que Gon viene a visitarlo! Onii-chan tonto. » _Suspira al no saber qué hacer ¿debía o no despertarlo? Si no lo hacía, él se perdería de pasar tiempo con su amigo, pero si lo hacía estaría quitándole las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo en este último tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de decidirse pero la música de su celular la interrumpió.

—Alluka, atiende esa cosa. —murmuró Killua con un tono ronco, tapándose el rostro con una de las almohadas, volviendo a dormirse.

Luego de sacarle la lengua al albino, sin importarle que éste no pudiera verla, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su falda y lo abrió. Era un mensaje de su amiga, la que vive en el piso de arriba, preguntándole si no le gustaría ir al centro comercial.

Ahora estaba en otra encrucijada: ¿debía o no debía ir? Desde hace días que no salía con su amiga y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, pero, no era correcto el dejar a Gon solo. Y mucho menos cuando su hermano estaba durmiendo; eso no sería ser una buena anfitriona, dejando al invitado solo.

Suspirando, abandonó la habitación de su hermano y caminó rumbo a la sala; como Killua seguía en una especie de coma, el único "adulto responsable" de la casa pasaría a ser Gon. Y tal vez, con algo de suerte, él pueda ayudarla con su problema.

Vio al moreno sentado en sillón, mirando un especial sobre "fauna silvestre" en el televisor.

—Gon.

—¿Tú hermano está durmiendo, no? —preguntó en un tono burlón—. Aunque él no quiera reconocerlo, siempre tuvo el sueño pesado. Por cierto Alluka, ¿no tienes-?—. La miró por encima de su hombro y calló abruptamente. —Alluka ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al levantarse de inmediato y llegar al lado de la niña.

—No, no es eso… es que, hoy debía ir al centro comercial con mi amiga.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… pero, no quería dejarte solo.

—Oh. Con que era eso. —murmuró al suspirar aliviado—. No te preocupes por mí, mejor ve y pasa un lindo día con ella.

—S-sí, pero…

La interrumpió. —Alluka, no hay problema. Yo esperaré hasta que tu hermano despierte y le explicaré la situación… ¿tu hermano está dormido, no?—. Ella asintió como respuesta. —¡Entonces está decidido! Ve y divierte, así me cuentas luego lo bien que la pasaste. ¿De acuerdo?

Alluka asintió sonriente y fue hasta su habitación en busca de un abrigo y su bolso, regresó a la sala, besó la mejilla de Gon y partió rumbo a la salida.

—¡Mi onii-chan despertará cuando tenga hambre!

—¡Okay! ¡Pásala bien!

—¡Nos vemos luego!

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el silencio se apoderó de la sala, siendo interrumpido solamente por el ruido del televisor. Y al momento de estar completamente solo, Gon suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

_«Así debe sentirse tener una hermana pequeña. _—pensó con la mirada sobre el techo—. _Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a ello. »_ Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, formando una leve y linda sonrisa. —Bueno, supongo que debo hacer algo para hacer hasta que Killua despierte. —mencionó para así antes de levantarse con un salto y buscar algún medio de entretenimiento.

Era eso o ver la televisión hasta hartarse.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Suspirando, Killua descubrió su mirada azul zafiro y admiró el panorama.

Su habitación estaba hecho un desastre, cosa que mucho no le importó, pero envuelta por un delicioso aroma.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras comenzaba a desperezarse. _«Mmm… comida. »_ Pensó al soltar un ronroneo bajito, gustoso por la fragancia que inundaban sus sentidos. Era sencillamente agradable para él. E hizo que su apetito apareciera y el estómago comenzara a gruñir.

Soltando un quejido se sentó sobre el colchón y estiró suavemente sus brazos hasta escuchar un tronido, sonrió y no tardó demasiado en levantarse. Vestirse lo más pronto posible, con una camisa y un pantalón gris, para dirigirse hacia la cocina ¡de seguro su hermanita estaba haciéndole el almuerzo! Aquello le hizo sonreír aún más, Alluka no podía ser más tierna y adorable.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la sala, ignoró el bullicio del televisor y restregando uno de sus ojos se aproximó a la mesa del comedor. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una silueta.

Una _conocida _silueta.

Un muchacho de su misma edad, de cabello negro en punta, vestido de un pantalón caqui y una musculosa azul, usando el delantal rosado de su hermana menor. El tarareaba una dulce melodía mientras atendía los alimentos que estaba cocinando, tratando de que alguno no se quemara.

Para Killua sus ojos deberían estar mintiéndole.

No podía ser posible ¡aquella persona no podía estar frente a él! Tan cerca, luego de estar mucho tiempo separados, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Él no podía estar en su departamento.

—¿G-Gon…?—. Decir aquel nombre se sentía extraño para él, pero a la vez, trajo aquella sensación cálida a su ser que creía haber olvidado; incluso con solo decir su nombre se sentía feliz.

No lograba concebir la idea de tener a Gon nuevamente en su vida.

Al oír su nombre, el pelinegro apartó la vista de la estufa y le sonrió al albino. —¡Killua! Qué bueno que despertaste. Creí que estarías durmiendo ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! —mencionó al apagar una de las hornallas—. Espera en el comedor, enseguida estará la comida. Solo hay que esperar a que se enfríe…

En cambio, el albino permaneció quieto en su lugar. Sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

_«¿En verdad está aquí?_ —pensó sin apartar la vista del moreno—. _¡Espera un momento! Gon tiene un delantal, está cocinándome y parece estar cantando mientras lo hace; parece una escena sacada de una novela. »_ Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, hasta que, de manera repentina, la expresión cambió. Junto con el verdadero porque de la situación:

**_Aquello era un sueño_**.

Una de sus tantas fantasías sexuales en las que Gon estaba involucrado, satisfaciéndolo hasta quedar completamente agotado. ¡Eso debía ser!

_«Entonces no es el Gon real. »_ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante su conclusión; si todo eso era un sueño, entonces, podría aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Y también hacerle pagar por todas las veces que se aprovechó de él y su poco auto-control.

Mientras tanto, Gon seguía metido en sus pensamientos. _«Debe de tener hambre. »_ Asintió estando de acuerdo y trató de apresurarse con su labor, sin embargo, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Gon.

Se estremeció y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro. —¿Ki…llua?—. El aliento escapó por sus labios cuando unos fríos labios se posaron en su hombro.

—Dime.

—¿Q-qué… haces?

—¿Yo? Bueno… pienso hacer muchas cosas contigo.

El pulso del menor salió disparado por los aires. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, el albino se le adelantó y lo obligó a que se diese la vuelta, solo para verle directamente al rostro; el nombre del otro escapó de sus labios, mirándose intensamente, mientras que la tensión en el ambiente hacia que se estremecieran levemente, a causa de la ansiedad, del temor, y el placer.

La habitación parecía estar en llamas; y no era porque el café estaba hirviendo sobre al hornalla.

Ninguno se sentía capaz de interrumpir el silencio.

En un rápido movimiento, lo alzó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el otro envolvía las piernas en torno a su cintura, y dejó que sus manos se perdieran en la espalda y las nalgas del pelinegro; Gon bajó la mirada y le miró sorprendido, hasta que un brillo cariñoso, especial, adornó esos brillantes y lindos ojos castaños.

—Killua...

—G-Gon yo… yo…—. El más joven le hizo callar al posar dos dedos en sus labios, no sin antes dirigirle esa mirada seductora; con un aire tentador.

—También quiero estar contigo. _Quiero hacerlo_… —le dijo en un tono cariñoso antes de bajar su rostro y adueñarse de esos labios rosados, fríos, pero muy dulces.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que el Zoldyck se dejase llevar.

Teniéndolo bien sujeto entre sus brazos, Killua corría hasta su habitación, sonrojándose mientras sentía los besos de Gon por su cuello y hombro; junto con algunos mordiscos y lentas lamidas; apretó los labios para ahogar un gemido y dejó que una de sus manos se colase por debajo de la camisa ajena, ganando un gritito por parte de su compañero.

El mayor sonrió con un aire victorioso.

Con su mano libre abrió la puerta y al ingresar la cerró tras de sí, para luego, ya más calmado, caminar hasta la cama y recostar al muchacho de cabello oscuro sobre ella; se arrodilló en el colchón y gateó hasta él, quedando sentado sobre sus caderas.

Killua posó sus manos en las caderas de su amante y con los sutiles movimientos de su pelvis logró que las entrepiernas de ambos se rozaran.

Torpemente, y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos ajenos, comenzaron a desnudarse; quitando prenda por prenda, como una placentera tortura; las manos recorrieron ansiosamente por las pieles descubiertas, el torso, la espalda, los brazos y piernas, no hubo lugar que ellas no llegasen a tocar.

Volvieron a besarse, con hambre y desesperación, ansiosos por tener más de ese calor agradable; sus lenguas se acariciaron apasionadamente la una a la otra, degustando la dulzura oculta en sus bocas, tironeando de los cabellos o acariciar las mejillas del ajeno; las respiraciones entrecortadas, las sonrisas de complicidad y la mirada cariñosa que se obsequiaban. No parecía ser una primera vez.

Ya no pensaban con claridad, solo quería seguir sintiendo el cuerpo del otro.

Killua se sentó entre medio de las piernas del Freecss, sujetándole por los muslos con sus pálidas y delicadas manos, rozando la piel suave con su pulgar, dirigiéndole una mirada apenada, nerviosa. Su mano libre baja hasta la intimidad del pelinegro, la acaricia lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, y al tener los dedos humedecidos decide adentrarlos en aquel recóndito lugar, puro y virginal, que pertenecía a su mejor amigo.

Solo unas cuantas caricias eran suficientes; porque ellos ya no aguantaban más. Estaban deseosos por continuar.

Gon gimió, absorto por el completo y embriagador calor, cuando un intruso ingresó en su entrada y un grito ronco brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta al sentirlo _entrar_ completamente. De una sola vez; el Zoldyck ronroneó gustoso al sentir como esas húmedas y cálidas paredes se afianzaban a su masculinidad, que hasta la respiración entrecorta del moreno le excitaba de sobremanera.

—Te amo, te amo tanto Gon… ¡te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi! Y que estemos así… me hace sumamente feliz. —exclamó al posar las manos sobre sus caderas, oprimiendo ligeramente sus uñas en la piel—. M-muy feliz…

Sin darse cuenta de ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las sonrosadas y pálidas mejillas; un sentimiento de melancolía, tristeza, se situó en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara; mordió su tembloroso labio inferior, con algo de fuerza hasta que sangrara, un sollozo escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta y al cabo de unos segundos todo parecía empeorar.

—Killua… ¿p-por qué lloras…?

El mayor sonrió, levantando una de sus manos para retirar las lágrimas. —E-es solo que te sientes tan bien, Gon. Todo de ti se siente bien… _tu interior_… —dijo en un tono bajito, amoroso.

—¿M-mi… interior?

—Se siente… _muy bien. _—gimió el mayor al relamerse los labios.

Los labios rozados del moreno formaron una pequeña "O". —¿Y e-eso es bueno?

Riendo por lo bajo, Killua asintió y dejó que sus dedos rosaran tiernamente una de las mejillas sonrojadas. —Por supuesto… p-porque eres tú.

El corazón del moreno se estrujó. —Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—Ya puedes m-moverte…

—¡A-ah! S-sí, enseguida… —balbuceó nerviosamente antes de sujetar los muslos ajenos y empujar con suavidad hacia adelante, adentrándose un poco más.

Gon sonrió dulcemente, ignorando el ardor que había en su parte baja. Rió nerviosamente ante el cosquilleo que percibió a la altura de su estómago, se estremeció y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el

—Killua… —decía su nombre entre gemidos, teniendo una mueca de placer en el rostro—. D-dímelo otra vez…

—¿Q-qué cosa? —murmuró al detenerse, tratando de que la vergüenza disminuya; pero la mirada que Gon le estaba brindando le impedía salirse con la suya. Suspiró con resignación e inclinó su cabeza hasta la altura del rostro ajeno, murmurando un _"te amo"_ sobre los labios del moreno.

El vaivén comenzó lento, las caderas de ambos se mecían al compás en busca de más contacto.

Se oían sus suspiros, los gemidos y jadeos por toda la habitación a oscuras. Gruñían el nombre del otro, estremeciéndose,

Leves estocadas desafiaban el autocontrol de ambos.

Ninguno parecía satisfecho, deseaban más y más. Rápido y brusco. Totalmente pasional, un ritmo acelerado al cual ambos estaban acostumbrado y era el mayor quien dirigía la marcha, pero pronto se vio obligado a aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos, empujando más su pelvis. Adentrando con cada golpe su erección en su propio paraíso.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y terminó empapando la cavidad resbaladiza con su semilla, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, más por nada del mundo se alejó.

Killua esperó pacientemente a que su euforia se calmase mientras oía los quejidos que brotaban de los hinchados labios del moreno; Gon abrió sus ojitos y se encontró con esa mirada azulina, profunda, intensa, que le hizo sonrojar un poco.

Se besaron una vez más, gustosos de sentir las esencias de ambos impregnadas en su piel, profesándose amor en cada una de sus palabras, murmurando el nombre del otro con cariño.

Ya no podían controlarse, y se entregaron mutuamente a aquel deseo reprimido durante tantos años.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Lo primero que Killua notó fue la luz del sol.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba, además de su familia y el psicótico de su hermano, era sentir los rayos del sol al momento de despertar. Si bien le agradaba sentir la calidez que desprendía el astro rey, no toleraba ser enceguecido, al punto de quedar ciego, por culpa de algunos rayos lumínicos.

Gruñendo por lo bajo y apretando con fuerza sus parpados, buscó a ciegas una almohada para cubrirse el rostro. Sin embargo, su mano tocó algo duro, firme y cálido, y no la textura suave y fría de un almohadón.

Al instante abrió uno de sus ojos y miró lo que _estaba tocando_.

Distinguió una espalda desnuda, con omoplatos bien marcadas y repletos de marcas de mordidas y arañazos, firmes y bien formados hombros, un brazo musculoso, y el nacimiento de unos cabellos negros, revueltos y despeinados; Killua bajó la vista hasta su mano y se sonrojó al ver que ésta se posó sobre la cadera de aquel sujeto.

Podía sentir como el sudor frío descendía por su nuca. _«¿Eh? No me digas qué… »_ La saliva pasó con lentitud por su garganta y con cierto temor retiró su mano de allí, percatándose de que sus mejillas se calentaban más y más. _«¡Oh por Dios!_ —pensó mientras su estómago se contraía—, _que no sea cierto, que no lo sea. »_ Repetía una y otra vez, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que **_no_** se había acostado con alguien.

Pero ciertas pruebas, como la desnudez de ambos y las marcas hechas por el "amor", decían lo contrario.

Estaba aterrado, temblando como una hoja de papel, tratando de entender la situación.

—Buenos días. —murmuró con ternura al sentir la intensa mirada de su compañero sobre su cuerpo. Giró su cuerpo y enfrentó al albino, obsequiándole una linda sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

En ese preciso instante, Killua Zoldyck dejó de sentir su cuerpo; tenía la sensación de que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

—¿Killua?—. El silencio del mayor le extrañó. —¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al estirar una de sus manos y acariciar con ternura una de las mejillas sonrosadas.

Y allí, frente a él, la persona que ha hecho su vida una verdadera "tortura": aquel muchacho de sonrisa amable, piel morena y brillantes ojos almendra, que le había fascinado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

_Gon Freecss_.

Él estaba desnudo, apenas cubierto por la sabana, con marcas rojizas en el cuello y pecho. Mirándole con ternura y una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

—Oh, ya entiendo. ¿El gatito quiere unos mimos, no? ¡Está bien! —murmuró antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante y posar con dulzura sus labios contra los ajenos; tomando completamente desprevenido al albino.

Eso fue todo lo que el albino pudo soportar.

Separando de una forma brusca, y dejando escapar un pequeño gritito de sus labios, hizo un mal movimiento y cayó torpemente al suelo de la habitación. Estampándose el rostro contra ello.

—¡Killua!—. Se aproximó al borde de la cama, mirando con preocupación el mayor; tuvo que ignorar el dolor que le provocó ese movimiento brusco, lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su mejor amigo. —¿Estás bien?

El Zoldyck no se veía para nada bien, o al menos eso pensaba Gon. ¡Killua estaba más pálido que de costumbre! Hasta sus ojos se algo saltones.

—¿Quieres qu-?

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —gritó en un tono aterrado, señalando al muchacho recostado sobre la cama.

Gon da un pequeño respingo y logra recomponerse rápidamente. —A-ah, eso. B-bueno, vine a visitarte porque Alluka me llamó y dijo que estabas mal. —decía al rascar nerviosamente su mejilla—. Llegué al mediodía, ella se fue con una amiga y yo esperé a que te despertaras; dijo que se quedará a dormir en la casa de su amiga…; luego te despertaste y bueno… t-tú sabes que pasó después… —eso último lo dijo en un murmulla casi imperceptible.

Killua parecía no entender ninguna de las palabras, hasta que toda la verdad llegó hasta él bruscamente; como si su amigo lo hubiese golpeado con su _Jajanken_.

Cada caricia.

Cada beso.

Cada suspiro y gemido.

Lo recordó todo.

—Entonces… no fue otro sueño. —murmuró al llevar una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado aleteó de su corazón. Sin poder creerse que todas esas sensaciones habían sido reales; incluso, si cerraba sus ojos, su piel era capaz de sentirlas.

Aquello que tanto había anhelado, se volvió realidad.

¡Y él creyó que había sido otro sueño! Como esos sueños que estaban molestándolo desde hace tiempo atrás; todo lo que pensaba que formaba parte de su fantasía, había sido real. ¡TODO!

—¿Otro sueño? —repitió confundido, para luego entender el significado de ello—. No me digas que… ¡¿has soñado conmigo?!

—¡C-cállate!

—Estás avergonzado… ¡Entonces sí soñaste conmigo en otras oportunidades! ¿Verdad?

—¡Idiota!—. Levantándose con torpeza del suelo, atinó a tomar lo primero que estaba cerca y lanzárselo a su compañero.

Pudo esquivar eso primero, pero no el libro que tiró después. —¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Ya verás! —gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre el albino y comenzar una especie de pelea.

Hubo golpes, patadas y hasta incluso algunos mordiscos por parte de ambos, todo ello mientras rodaban por la cama tratando de conseguir quedar en la cima; luego de unos minutos se rindieron, completamente exhaustos por el desgaste de energía. Quedaron mirando el techo, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Lo recuerdas todo, verdad?

Aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, Killua asintió. Lamió nerviosamente su labio inferior, tragando un poco de saliva con cierta pesadez, percatándose del intenso calor acumulado en sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos y se negó a mirar a su compañero; aun no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Gon estaba igual, o hasta peor, de nervioso que el mayor. Sin embargo, se atrevió a hacer aquella pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. —¿Y también… recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

El Zoldyck se tensó al oír su propia voz:

**_«¡Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi! »_**

—Lo recuerdo… —murmuró entre suspiros y volviendo a ocultar su mirada; olvidando la vergüenza por un momento, se recostó encima del menor y cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que lo envolvía.

Gon muerde su labio inferior, nervioso, quizá algo asustado, más no aleja a su compañero. Envuelve sus brazos en torno a la pequeña cintura, estrujándolo un poco contra él, y deja que las yemas de sus dedos recorran la desnudez del albino; lo siente estremecer y sonríe internamente por ello, sin embargo, al recordar lo sucedido su buen ánimo termina por desaparecer.

—Lo siento. —murmuró dando un ligero apretón a su agarre.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

—En aquel momento, nunca me habría imaginado que tú podrías sentirse de esa forma. Estoy seguro que habré notado algunas señalas, pero terminó ignorándolas, centrándome solo en mis necesidades y deseos egoístas… al igual que siempre. —mencionó con calman, manteniendo esa expresión serena en su rostro—. No fue hasta que nos separamos que entendí muchas cosas, Killua.

—¿Sobre qué…?

—Sobre ti, sobre mí, y sobre nosotros… pero más sobre ti—. Hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —Lamento todo el daño que te hecho; y no puedo creer… que tuve que perderte para entender que te necesitaba a mí lado. No como un amigo, o un compañero, sino como algo más.

—G-Gon.

—Discúlpame, Killua. No solo tu cuerpo tuvo heridas por mi culpa, sino también en tu corazón; te lastimé, y eso nunca voy a poder perdonármelo.

—I-idiota…

Lo interrumpió. —Yo… quiero enmendarlo todo y volver a ser parte de tu vida.

—Pero… A-Alluka…

—¡La protegeré! A ella y a ti. Los protegeré a ambos sin importar que… —mencionó al tomar el rostro del albino entre sus manos—. Ya no estarás más solo Killua, ya no llevarás ese dolor, nunca más, porque yo estaré contigo… Permíteme esta vez que sea yo quien cuide al otro cuando hace locuras.

Y ahí estaban las palabras que Killua siempre deseó oír; sentir el cariño, la devoción, el respeto y por sobre todas las cosas, el amor de su mejor amigo; ¿cuántos años había esperado por esto? Y al fin sucedió.

Todo era tan surrealista que temía que en cualquier segundo se acabase, y todo volviese a la normalidad; en donde Gon nunca estaba con él.

Pero no era así, no esta vez, su mejor amigo estaba frente a él.

Y lo amaba de la misma manera.

—S-sí… —murmura antes de lanzarse a los brazos del menor, acercándolo más a él, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran por los cabellos oscuros—. S-sí… G-Gon…—. _«No me dejes, no me dejes nunca más. »_ completa en su mente, sin tener el atrevimiento de decirlo en voz alta.

—Ey, tranquilo. No llores.

—Imbécil, ¿q-q-quien está llorando…?

El pelinegro suspiró resignado y volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón, y sin que tuviese tiempo de acomodarse, Killua se subió sobre él, recostando el rostro contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba distraídamente los marcados pectorales.

—G-Gon… ¿s-seguirás aquí conmigo… mañana…?—. El más joven asintió. —¿E-en verdad…? ¿N-no… me estás mintiendo? —preguntó al borde del quiebre, percatándose de que sus ojos cada vez estaban más llorosos.

—Por supuesto, Killua. Me quedaré contigo.

Killua sonrió dulcemente, suspirando gustoso de sentir la calidez que emanaba Gon, y ronroneó cuando unos dedos se pasearon por sus cabellos húmedos. —Mi sueño se cumplió.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. —murmuró—. Yo quería… estar a tu lado todo el tiempo posible, durante el tiempo que me quieras contigo.

—¡Siempre!

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente del albino, latiendo salvajemente a causa de la ira. —¡Imbécil!—. Con su dedo índice lo golpea en la nariz con fuerza, ignorando el gritito de dolor que suelta el menor. —A-aun no terminé de expresarme…

Gon sacó la lengua en un gesto de broma, tratando de conseguir el perdón de su "amante". —Lo siento…

El muchacho de ojos azules suspiró, elevando su mirada hacia el techo. —Todavía me pregunto si merezco esto, tenerte conmigo y poder ser feliz a tu lado.

—Lo siento…

—Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—De cualquier forma… ya no tienes que preocuparte; al fin estamos juntos. Y será difícil separarnos…—El pelinegro sonrió cariñosamente antes de besar una de las mejillas encendidas. —Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —dijo en un murmullo—, y no quiero que te vayas… no quiero que me dejes.

El más joven negó con la cabeza. —No lo haré, me quedaré contigo. —mencionó alegremente—. Aunque, tengo que terminar mis estudios… pero, si te quedas aquí vendré todos los fines de semana y en mis días libres.

Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Zoldyck, junto con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas. —Suena bien…

La sonrisa de Gon creció aún más; y en sus ojos podían verse un brillo malvado, juguetón. —En ese caso…

—¡G-Gon! ¿Qué…?—. El beso que recibió en sus labios le impidió continuar; el enojo desapareció y se dejó llevar por la dulzura que sentía en su boca, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo.

—Me tienes todo el fin de semana para ti solo, porque ya el lunes tengo un examen… —murmuró contra sus labios mientras que las manos recorrían libremente por la pálida y suave piel.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron muy feliz, sin embargo, y como era de esperarse en él, cambió rápidamente el hilo de la conversación; con tal de demostrarle su emoción a Gon. —I-idiota… ¿y qué hago con Alluka?

—¡Oh! Es cierto, no lo había pensado. —mencionó rascándose la parte baja de la cabeza—. Bueno, en ese caso… desde la mañana hasta la tarde soy de los dos, pero por la noche solo todo tuyo. Tuyo y solo tuyo.

_«Eso suena bien para mí. »_ pensó mientras una sonrisa cariñosa, y tierna por igual, adornaba su pulcro rostro. Junto con un tenue y lindo sonrojo. —Imbécil… —dijo en un murmullo antes de elevar sus manos y obligar a su compañero que volviese a besarlo.

Aquello era real, y ya no viviría en una loca fantasía.

Al fin estaban todos juntos, Gon, Alluka y él; ahora su vida estaba completa.

Y no podía pedir más.

* * *

Fue un lindo final y un lindo fic, pero todavía no me despido de ustedes porque tengo pensado hacer el epílogo; se supone que no lo iba a hacer, pero, opté por hacerlo. Así que, no nos digamos adiós todavía... aunque quedan cositas por leer ;)

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Pórtense bien.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	12. Dulces sueños

**_¡Hola cariños mios! _**Estoy feliz de estar con todos ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo, y esta vez último, capítulo de este bello fic.

Verán, estoy teniendo ciertos inconvenientes, que no vienen al caso mencionar, que me impiden poder actualizar como tanto me gustaría. En verdad, parece que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano al ponerme a escribir y me duele en el alma no poderles "mimar" con todos los fics que tengo en mi cabeza.

_Mi dispiace molto_. Espero sepan comprender mi ausencia. n_n

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18)._ KiruGon_.**

* * *

Gon sujetó con desesperación las sabanas de la cama, hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus músculos se tensaron adoloridos. Su espalda se arqueó levemente y empujó las caderas hacia arriba, sintiendo un rastro húmedo, _mojado_, recorría por completo su adolorida y palpitante masculinidad; la piel dorada estaba enrojecida, cubierta por una capa de sudor, el cabello negro revuelto y los ojos almendra oscurecidos por el deseo, la _lujuria_, ansiando conseguir un poco más. _Más_.

La punta de la lengua de Killua llegó hasta la punta, quedándose allí un momento. Levantó su rostro y le dirigió una pícara mirada a su pareja antes de tomar en su boca su virilidad; gustoso de poder probar de ese natural y delicioso líquido blanquecino; oír el sonoro y ronco gemido le hizo sonreír, succionó con un poco de fuerza el miembro viril y comenzó, con sus manos, un suave bombeo.

Los gruñidos se hicieron sonar, junto con algunos gimoteos y grititos ahogados; la temperatura de la habitación aumento, denso y asfixiante, pero extrañamente embriagador.

Repentinamente, el albino alejó su boca y retuvo con una de sus manos el órgano caliente. Sonrió divertido y quitó el último rastro de líquido sobre la rosada glande, lamiendo una vez más le pequeña rendija, y observó con atención como un hilo de saliva se partía por la mitad, quedando un rastro húmedo en la esquina de su labio.

—Sabes tan dulce, Gon. —decía mientras restregaba el órgano erecto contra una de sus mejillas, lamiéndose los rojizos e hinchados labios al terminar—. Me gusta…

La visión de Gon se volvía borrosa, apenas podía pensar con claridad, gimió y un estremecimiento recorrió hasta la mínima parte de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, volvió a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba en busca de aquel embriagante calor, pero para su sorpresa encontró todo lo contrario; solo escuchó la risa de su novio y sintió un pequeño golpecito en su miembro.

Gruñó y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Killua… —dijo su nombre en un gemido.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó sonriente, volviendo a dar un golpecito en la rosada cabeza, feliz de escuchar que el pelinegro le gruñía molesto.

—_Killua_… ¡P-por favor…! —pedía con desesperación moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza, teniendo la mandíbula tensa y el rostro completamente rojo.

—¿Uh? ¿Por favor qué? Debes ser más específico—. Sonrió ladinamente, dando un ligero apretón a su agarre—. Porque si no, no sabré lo que quieres…

—D-deja…

—¿Uh?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó su torso y recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ambos codos. Y centró sus ojos almendra, oscurecidos por el deseo, en aquel pulcro rostro. —Deja… de s-ser malo conmigo… —gimoteó para luego morder su labio inferior, conteniendo toda clase de grititos.

Luego de encogerse de hombros sonrió y volvió a inclinar su rostro, no sin antes murmurar un _"de acuerdo"_. Con la sola intención de hacerle enfadar. Y al conseguirlo, no pudo evitar reírse, apretando los labios en torno al miembro erecto, y ver como su compañero gemía con más fuerza.

Solo el sonido de la succión interrumpía el silencio.

El muchacho de pelo negro apretó los labios con fuerza, negándose a soltar alguna clase de sonido, comportándose de forma tímida y reservada, todo para que su compañero no viese cómo le estaba afectando; no le dejaría ganar, no esta vez; sus manos sujetaban las sábanas, tironeando de ellas, mientras su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

La sensación era tan intensa que apenas podía controlarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Voy a…!—. dejó la frase inconclusa al sentir un leve latido en su entrepierna y como toda su semilla salía disparada del pequeño orificio, llenando completamente la húmeda cavidad que lo envolvía.

Killua gimió, feliz de poder degustar aquel único dulce, y tragó con fervor el espeso líquido caliente, molesto de que un poco se estuviese escapando por las esquinas de su boca, y contempló embelesado el rostro de su amante: la expresión de placer y desesperación por igual; era algo que no deseaba olvidar.

A pesar de que todo sucedió en unos pocos minutos, Gon creyó que había pasado una eternidad; su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, las mejillas estaban teñidas a rojo vivo, el cuerpo estremeciéndose, sintiendo sus réplicas incluso al haber pasado ya el orgasmo y como unas pequeñas gotas mojaban sus muslos y parte del estómago.

Luego de relamerse, el albino sonrió, soltando un ronroneo por lo bajo, y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel morena. —En verdad, eres muy dulce Gon… —decía embelesado, con un tono ronco.

El más joven sonrió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento; al menos su compañero lo había disfrutado, tal vez no tanto como él, pero algo era algo; intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos, con la sola intención de recomponerse.

—Vaya, no recuerdo haberte visto así antes. Es algo para el recuerdo. —mencionó al arrodillarse sobre el colchón—. Me gusta mucho esta faceta suya—. Estira su mano y acaricia dulcemente la mejilla sonrosada. —Muy diferente a la que siempre tienes, Gon.

—Ki… Killua.

—Esto aún no ha terminado…

—¿Q-qué? ¡Ah! —gritó cuando, con un brusco movimiento, voltearon su cuerpo dejándolo boca abajo sobre el colchón. Con su rostro sobre las almohadas—. ¿Killua… q-qué estás…?

—Haré algo que te va a gustar mucho. —murmuró el albino contra su oído en un tono ronco, más grave de lo habitual, empujándole un poco más contra el colchón—. Ve acostumbrándote a la idea de que _sea yo_ quien tome el mando.

Gon apenas pudo recordar cómo debía respirar cuando sintió que _algo_ se adentraba en su interior, de forma brusca y casi dolorosa, sin embargo, no podía negar que fue una sensación indescriptible; gimió y sollozó pidiendo por más. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos, mordió su labio inferior y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás: en busca de aquella _unión_ que tanto le desesperaba.

Su entrepierna se tensó, haciendo que se estremeciera, humedeciendo un poco más la cara interna de sus muslos. Intentó mover una de sus manos hasta allí, queriendo atender su necesidad, pero cuando unas filosas uñas se incrustaron de sus caderas se olvidó de todo lo demás y pegó un gritito lastimero; aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le gustaba cuando su pareja era brusco, intenso, con él; no le importó el dolor, ni siquiera su propio malestar, lo único que le interesaba era extinguir aquel fuego en su interior.

—¡Killua! —dijo con un gemido ahogado cuando se estrellaron violentamente contra su interior, en ese recóndito y especial lugar; lloriqueando, arqueó su espalda y volvió a gemir el nombre ajeno.

Si las embestidas continuaban así, él no duraría mucho. Pero al menos, obtendría su tan ansiada liberación-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse sobre el colchón. Llevó una mano hasta su frente, mientras trataba de normalizar su respirar, y tomó una profunda respiración para poder calmar los nervios; al igual que el sonrojo en su rostro.

Sentía mucho calor.

Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas; en especial _cierta parte_ de su cuerpo; las mejillas encendidas, la garganta seca, el cosquilleo a la altura de su estómago y una ligera capa de sudor recorriendo por su nuca.

_«Fue un sueño, solo un sueño…_ —se dijo a sí mismo—; _pero, no recuerdo haber soñado con algo así. »_ Lleva una mano hasta su frente al clavar la mirada en su regazo; avergonzado por las imágenes que atormentaron su cabeza durante el sueño. Aunque, en parte no lo estaba del todo.

El sentir que su compañero se movía hizo que volviese a la realidad.

Sacudió su cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia su acompañante, admirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro; su silueta era cubierta por las sabanas azules, tapando su cintura y dejando al descubierto su firme pecho, sus musculosos brazos, y ese pulcro y hermoso rostro, de pálida piel y blancos cabellos, que lo había enamorado desde niño.

Y ahora, al haber crecido, pudo estar con él de una manera más cercana.

Un tinte rosado tiñó sus mejillas al recordar que tan "cercana" era su relación con el albino; _cómo_ había comenzado y _cuándo_ terminó por concretarse, sin olvidar claro las dificultades e inconvenientes que tuvieron en el camino.

No hubo un solo momento que él había olvidado.

—Mmm… ¿Gon? ¿Qué te ocurre? Te oí gritar. —murmuró somnoliento, restregando uno de sus ojitos al sentarse sobre la cama; al ver con claridad, desvió su mirada al pelinegro

—A-ah, eso. Es que, tuve un sueño raro…

—¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

Las mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente, y además el corazón latió aceleradamente; Gon mordisqueó su labio inferior, nervioso e incómodo por la situación,

—Era… raro…

Killua torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, disconforme por la respuesta que había recibido, y suspira al final.

—¿Quieres contármelo? Quizá te sientas mejor. —mencionó al rascar su mejilla con nerviosismo, apenado por ser el centro de atención—. N-no sé muy bien cómo se tratan estos temas, digo, Alluka, por suerte, no ha tenido pesadillas y yo, si las tenía, nunca se las contaba a nadie… y b-bueno, puedes hablar conmigo… si quieres. Quizá te haga sentir mejor…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gon, conmovido por la actitud de su pareja.

—E-Eh… bueno…—. Rascó sus cabellos negros con torpeza, lamiendo su labio inferior, sin saber cómo reaccionar o actuar. —Si lo supieras, te molestarías conmigo; al menos eso creo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A e-eso…

—Entonces dilo. —ordenó cortante—. Quiero saber qué soñaste, y no me detendré hasta que lo digas; también puedo ser terco cuando quiero.

—Okay, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Killua chasqueó la lengua, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho desnudo. —¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué acaso me crees un idiota? No tengo pensa-

—Soñé que tenía relaciones contigo, pero tú estabas muy, eh, pasional conmigo. Me dejaste lleno de marcas, y-y te hiciste cargo de la situación. ¡Nunca te comportaste así conmigo! Siempre eres dócil, y permisivo, pero en mi sueño… Te veías como _peligroso_ Killua—. Sonrió nerviosamente, rascando una de sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, haciendo una pequeña pausa. —Y fue… _increíble_.

El mayor no dijo nada, solo permaneció allí, quieto, mientras sus ojos se abrían un poquito más de lo normal y sus labios formaron una pequeña "O", sin que ninguna palabra escapara de ella. Los colores se subieron a su rostro. Y un extraño, pero a la vez conocido, cosquilleo se acentuó en la parte baja de su estómago, haciéndole estremecer. Su mente parecía dar mil vueltas por segundo, el corazón latía como un loco y su garganta se secó.

Killua conocía muy bien esas reacciones de su cuerpo; y, aunque fuera algo vergonzoso de reconocer, no sería algo malo ceder ante sus impulsos. Solo por esta vez.

Pero el silencio del otro había sido malinterpretado por Gon.

_«¡Oh no! Esto es malo. Muy pero muy malo… »_ piensa al morder su labio inferior, temiendo por lo que su pareja pudiera decirle; ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para soportar el regaño, hasta incluso algún golpe, que le darían. —Creo que… me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido, ¿verdad? Tal vez deba callarme-

—¿Y no te gustaría hacerlo realidad conmigo?

Esta vez, era Gon quien no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿E-eh?

Una sonrisa felina, típica de él, se formó en su pulcro rostro. —Dije…—. En un repentino arrebato, empuja a su compañero sobre el colchón y se sienta sobre sus caderas, sujetándole la barbilla para que lo mirara al rostro. —Que si no te gustaría hacerlo realidad conmigo…

Las doradas mejillas se vieron cubiertas por un tinte rosado, que apenas llegó hasta sus oídos, y sin percatarse de que sus ojos almendra se había oscurecido; todo por culpa de un sentimiento que se apoderó de él; lamió su labio inferior y mantuvo el contacto visual con esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

Esos mismos ojos que lo había enamorado en el pasado.

—Killua…

—Anda, te va a gustar. Más que en tu sueño. —dice en un tono ronco, aproximando un poco más su rostro—. ¿Qué dices? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, rozando dulcemente los labios ajenos, sin ejercer presión. Todo para hacerlo enloquecer, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

El Freecss gimió sonoramente, para luego terminar sonriendo. —Mmm, suena a un buen plan.

Killua sonrió y besó por última vez a su novio, antes de levantarse de encima suyo y recostarse a su lado sobre el colchón, quitando con un poco de torpeza las sabanas que los cubría a ambos; Gon entendió lo que trataba de hacer y sujetó el otro extremo de la tela, haciendo que ésta los cubriera a ambos y pudieran abrazarse debajo de ella.

—¿Y esto por qué?

—Leí que, si hay niños en la casa, es mejor tratar de evitarle algún trauma. Y no quiero que Alluka nos encuentre haciendo… ya sabes, eso. —murmuró con el rostro sonrojado—. Te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, pero, también quiero proteger la inocencia de mi hermanita.

—Lo sé, yo también haría lo mismo.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, divertidos por la situación, y se aproximaron un poco más. Felices por sentir la cálidas que emanaba la piel desnuda del ajeno.

—Entonces… ¿en dónde nos quedamos? —preguntó Killua con un gesto burlón y un brillo malvado en sus ojos azules.

—Mmm… creo que, estabas a punto de cumplir mi fantasía.

—Ya veo—. Ve la sonrisa de su compañero y estira sus brazos, manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura—. Ahora verás, lo _peligroso_ que es Killua Zoldyck.

—_Oh sí_, eso me gusta.

Luego de reírse por última vez, se besaron con cariño y pasión mientras decían entre suspiros el nombre de su persona amada. Las manos corrieron por las pieles desnudas, haciéndoles estremecer, se obsequian miradas cómplices y vuelven a compartir un dulce y tierno beso; disfrutando de esa cálida sensación que los rodeaba a ambos.

Ninguno necesitaba de esos locos sueños.

La realidad, era mucho más entretenido que el mundo de las fantasías.

* * *

Bien, no fue tan largo o tan explícito como a ustedes les gustaría, pervertidas ¬w¬ ¡pero bueno! Era un epílogo, algo corto, no muy relevante, pero necesario al final. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí, miren que me costó hacerlo... más les vale estar felices, queridas mías. (L)

Nos vemos, si se puede y el destino lo permite, en otras historias. ¡Cuídense!

Les mando muchos, pero muchos besitos. ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
